Little Brother
by Sophie Capulet
Summary: When kind hearted passionate Courfeyrac, member of the Les Amis d l'abc, finds a young boy, cold and ill in the streets of Paris he has to help. He finds his weakness, the little boy who needs him and also shows him what he is fighting for. AUish
1. Let me help you

**After watching the incredible Les Miserables (twice) in the cinema, I was inspired to write about how Courfeyrac came to be so protective of Gavroche, taking him on as a much loved little brother. Their relationship is so sweet and I really wanted to write about them. I hope you enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (sadly)**

Courfeyrac sighed and grumbled to himself as he walked down the cobbled streets towards the musain. He watched the street children run past him as if they did not have a care in the world but he knew that their smiles of freedom and joy were simply covering up their hunger and pain. The rich passed the poor as if they were the rats of the gutter and didn't deserve a place in their view. He was disgusted. This was what the Amis was willing to fight for and they all knew a battle was coming. He was not afraid; he wanted to fight for the freedom of France's people. No matter what risk was involved.

As he walked down towards the café, he was distracted by a soft crying from down one alley to his side. At first, he tried to ignore it thinking it was just a stray cat, searching for food. But, as he listened more, he established that the cry belonged not to an animal but to a child. Ignoring the fact that he was late for the meeting, he walked towards the source of the crying. Curled against the wall, looking tiny and frightened, was a little boy. His dirty tangled blonde hair hung limply over his face and his tiny body convulsed with coughs and tears. His clothing was threadbare, not enough to keep him warm, maybe not even enough to keep him alive. He was barefoot, his dirty feet covered in chilblains digging into the snow beneath him.

Courfeyrac couldn't just leave him there, he would die without help. Removing his own thick and warm coat, he approached the boy. "Can I help you?" He said softly kneeling down beside the boy.

The child, no older than nine, looked up at him with wide blue eyes. He shuffled away scared. "No…" He breathed "Why…" Why would someone dressed in fine clothing want to help a gamin like him?

The young man in the finery smiled reassuringly. "Don't be afraid of me. My name is Courfeyrac." He said. "You are sick and you need a doctor. What is your name?"

The little boy looked terrified, wrapping his arms around himself as he coughed violently. He looked up at the young man, seeing softness in his brown eyes that the little boy had not seen in many years. "Gavroche" He said, his small voice hoarse with his illness. "My name's Gavroche"

Gavroche, a child who had been living on the streets for years, was normally strong and determined. But now, he was sick and he knew that it was something that he could not handle on his own. He had left the elephant of the slum making sure that his friends, children younger than himself, had enough food to cope with before running as far as his ill body would allow him too. He didn't want them to get sick because he was; he needed to get away from them to keep them safe. He had run until the world appeared to spin around him and he could walk no more. He collapsed against the wall of the alley, shivering in the snow. At first, he had allowed his eyes to close as if welcoming the snow covered spot to become his grave. Hearing someone approaching, he had opened his eyes to see if there was any ray of hope in his street life.

Courfeyrac hated to see someone suffering, especially a child. Seeing Gavroche in such a pitiful state made his heart ache in his chest. Looking down at his jacket in his hands, he nodded to himself before moving closer to the boy by the name of Gavroche. "Let me help you Gavroche, I have friends who are student doctors, they will help you without charge, I promise" He said softly, draping the jacket around the boy's tiny body and keeping his hand on his shoulder supportively.

Gavroche, defeated, nodded and leant into the man's hand on his shoulder. "Merci" He whispered "Courfey…"

The little boy shivered violently, becoming heavy against Courfeyrac's gentle hold of him as he struggled to keep his eyes open once more. Courfeyrac gasped, quickly moving forwards to pick up the boy and hold him close to his chest trying to share his body heat. "Try and stay awake Gavroche, come on now. It isn't far to the café, it's warm there and we can get you some food" He said keeping his jacket wrapped around the boy as he began to rush towards the Musain. He hummed gently, as if hoping it would keep the boy awake as he cradled his body to his own.

As he approached the Musain, he looked at the gamin seeing his eyes half open and his body shivering as he whispered almost inaudibly. "That's it Gavroche" Courfeyrac said with a soft smile, happy he was still conscious, if only barely. Throwing the door open, he rushed up the stairs to the room where the Amis met to discuss plans for revolution. He shouted, shouted for help that the gamin so desperately needed. "Joly! Combeferre!" He yelled as he reached the room, storming in and holding Gavroche tighter in his arms as everyone turned to look at him, Joly and Combeferre rushing towards him.

"What is this, Courfeyrac?" Combeferre asked looking at the boy wrapped in his friend's arms tightly.

"His name is Gavroche, he is sick" He said in a slightly panicked tone. "I found him in the snow, coughing and shaking. He can barely keep his eyes open. Help him please… I promised him". Joly placed a supportive hand on the shoulder of his fellow Ami. "We will do what we can" He said solemnly as Combeferre slowly took Gavroche from his and carried him through to the next room.

"You did a good deed bringing him here Fey, a good deed" Joly said before rushing to aid Combeferre. Courfeyrac gave a shaky breath, running a hand through his dark brown curls and quickly taking the tankard of wine Grantaire rushed to give him, taking a large gulp before slamming it down on the table, making the drunkard jump back in his seat as the liquid splashed out.

"Don't do that, don't waste good wine" He slurred steadying the tankard.

"This is why I want to fight!" Courfeyrac said loudly looking at their leader, who nodded approvingly. "Children should not be left to fight for their lives on the street, where illness can overcome them and kill them before they even have a chance! I stand forward to fight for the poor, keep children in schools not on the streets! I hereby state, I fight for Gavroche!"

**Well there we go, I had to end with a passionate little speech there. I want to continue this and develop their relationship further. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue **


	2. Caring for you

**Wow! I cannot believe the response that this story has received. I don't think that I have ever had a story that got this many follows, favourites and reviews on a first chapter before. Thank you all so much, it has all made me so happy and given me so much confidence in my writing ability. Well, that's my gushing thank you out of the way, so on with Chapter two of Little Brother, and I warn you there is some serious fluff in this chapter. **

Gavroche stirred, with an ache in his head and his hair wet with sweat. Blinking as he tried to adjust to the light around him, he found himself lying on a small cot in a mostly empty room. He was able to hear the babble of speech from the room next door and he tried to work out what was being said. He lifted his head from the pillow only to have a wave of dizziness hit him so suddenly; he fell back having no strength to keep himself up. He groaned feeling a burning in his throat as he rolled onto his side, holding his stomach.

The door swung open slowly to reveal the timid looking Joly, with his cravat undone and his hair in disarray. Gavroche peered at him through half open eyes, seeing the bowl of water and a bottle of sickly looking medicine. "Bonjour petit" He said kindly sitting beside the boy. Although Gavroche recognised his voice, he didn't know the man and it scared him. He could tell that he wanted to help him but he didn't trust people easily. You couldn't trust easily when you were a street child. "We need to put this rag on your forehead Gavroche, and then you can take this medicine. We need to break your fever" Joly said placing the rag in the cold water then trying to place it on the squirming boy's forehead.

"No…" Gavroche whimpered. "I don't know you!"

"My name is Joly" He said softly. "I helped you last night, along with Combeferre. We got you wrapped up warm and gave you medicine. This is the first time you have woken up since, petit".

Gavroche looked at him, blinking rapidly in the bright light on the room, a determined pout on his chapped lips. "Courfeyrac?" He said, wanting to see the man who had shown him such kindness. Joly understood, for a child like Gavroche it was a miracle that anyone wanted to help and Courfeyrac had gone out of his way to bring the little boy to safety.

"I'll go get him for you Gavroche" He said. Walking out into the main room of the Musain, Joly saw Courfeyrac leaning over the table, peering at a map alongside Enjolras. He walked to him and tapped his shoulder. "Fey, Gavroche is asking for you" He said. "Said he doesn't know me, won't even let me put the rag on his head".

Courfeyrac smiled, unable to stop himself from liking the fact that the poorly little boy had asked for him over anybody else. He had taken an instant liking to the boy and was eager to help him in any way. Without a word, he followed the young doctor back into the side room. Gavroche let a little smile reach his lips when he saw the dark haired man that he already trusted so much. "Courfeyrac" He said with a smile.

The young man smiled with a cheeky glint in his eyes. "Gavroche, it's good to see you awake" He said coming forwards and picking up the wet rag. "Here, this will make you feel better petit" Gavroche stared at the man and nodded, letting his put it on his forehead. Courfeyrac smiled, pushing some strands of the boys tangled blonde hair from his face. "That's it" He smiled as Gavroche allowed Joly to give him the medicine. He squirmed at the taste and moaned "yuck" but he never let Courfeyrac out of his sight. He felt calmer with him there, like he was with someone he had known for years.

The boy was beginning to grow tired once more. Joly wrapped a warm blanket around him tightly and nodded to himself. "Try and get some sleep Gavroche" He said " and when you wake, we can get you some warm chicken broth". Gavroche smiled at the thought of food as he rolled back onto his side and curled his legs up tightly. Joly politely excused himself from the room.

Courfeyrac rose to leave also but was surprised to feel a tiny thin hand on his wrist as he stood. He looked back at the boy. "Can you stay? 'Till I fall 'sleep? Please?" Gavroche begged, needing the kind young man to stay beside him until he was resting, that way he felt safe and protected.

Courfeyrac could have sworn his heart melted a little of the sound of Gavroche's plea and the begging look in his wide blue eyes. He was silenced for a moment before nodding. "Of course" he smiled sitting back down. He dampened the rag once more and gentle wiped the boy's face as he began to drift to sleep. "There we go, petit" he whispered. He cared for the little gamin, wanting to look after him. It was clear that no one had shown any care towards him in years. He was so tiny, his spine and ribs clear to see through his skin. He was covered in bruises from living out of the streets and probably getting into many fights. His clothes were hanging off of him, torn and covered in dirt and dried blood.

Gavroche smiled, feeling the man's gentle touch across his face. As he coughed, he tucked himself up smaller as if keep warm, even though he was warmer than he had been in years. Courfeyrac moved closer trying to share his body heat. "I'll get you some new clothes Gavroche, warm clothes that will fit you" He said to the boy.

"I don't wan' charity" Gavroche said peering up at him.

"It's a gift" The older man insisted. "Ill get you a hat too, and we'll find you a tricolour pin, then you'll be one of us. You'll be an amis"

That made the boy beam as he yawned and cuddled down in the blankets "Merci" He chirped as he let his eyes close. Courfeyrac watched him carefully, making sure that he was wrapped at tightly and that he was comfortable. He could tell that the boy needed somewhere, a brotherly figure, maybe even a fatherly figure. He continued to wipe the gamin's sweaty brow, seeing a pink tinge to his cheeks rather than the blue hue he had seen the day before. He smiled; staying close to the boy should he need him. Even though he was sure that the boy was asleep, he smiled brightly when he felt his little hand grip onto the fabric of his sleeve, keeping him beside him, making sure that he was still there. To Gavroche, it was like he was holding onto comfort as he slept.

Courfeyrac put the rag down leant against the cot, knowing that Gavroche would want him to stay beside him, keeping him safe as he rested. With a smile, he leant down and laid a gentle kiss on the boy's temple, not knowing that it was the first show of affection that the boy had received in years. "It will be okay" He whispered. "I'll be here for you, mon petit frère"

**Do you need a collective Awww here? Courfeyrac is so sweet and little Gavroche looks up to him like a big brother. If I get the same response to this as I did to chapter one, a new chapter will be coming soon. Please review, they make me want to keep writing. **


	3. Learning about you

**Oh My God, I really can't thank you all enough for the response this story has been receiving! It's so exciting and it really makes me want to write the next chapter quickly for you all to enjoy, so here it is! More fluff here, and a little bit of history into Gavroche's life on the streets. **

Marius Pontmercy was the roommate and the best friend of Courfeyrac but now he was regretting agreeing to accompany the man to the market on his occasion.

"Fey" He grumbled, trailing along behind him. "Enjolras will not want us to be late for this meeting" He watched Courfeyrac pay the stall keeper for the large stack of children's clothing he had piled into his arms. "Really Courfeyrac? Spending your money on the boy?" Marius had not yet introduced himself to the gamin Gavroche as the boy was still recovering from illness and was in need of rest. Well, this was what Combeferre said anyway.

Courfeyrac scoffed at him and nodded. "If you are so concerned about being late Pontmercy, run along ahead. I will catch up" He said looking along the other stalls. "And yes, Gavroche needs warm clean clothing".

Marius sighed and nodded. "I'll leave you to your shopping then, Mon ami" He said "And what is it with you and this gamin? You are acting like he is your son". Courfeyrac thought about it for a second. Gavroche needed someone to care for him and make sure that he was safe and if that meant acting like a father, then so be it.

"He needs someone, let that person be me" He said simply. Marius looked at him oddly before dashing off through the crowds in the direction of the café.

He arrived at the café over an hour late for the meeting but made no effort to apologise. He walked straight through to the side room, smiling when he saw Gavroche. The little boy was lying on his back, sleepily flicking through the pages of some thick book someone had left in there earlier even though it was clear that the gamin could not read. "Bonjour" He smiled setting the bags on the cot alongside the boy. "How are you feeling, petit?" He pressed a gentle hand to his forehead and smiled. "Your fever is broken, and your eyes seem brighter".

Gavroche nodded. "I'm good, nose is all stuffy but I don't care" He said sitting up to look at the man. "When will I be allowed out of this room?"

Courfeyrac chuckled "Soon, Mon ami" He looked at the bags. "Would you like to get into these new clean clothes?" He asked.

Gavroche looked up at him, still not sure about accepting such kindness. "That all for me?" He said looking into the bags. He saw clean warm trousers, a smart blue waistcoat, a thick jacket and a black newsboy's cap along with a shining leather pair of lace up boots. Finery he could never have imagined owning.

Courfeyrac smiled ruffling his hair. "Of course petit!" He laughed "You don't need this old stuff anymore, you can have all of this. A gift, not charity, understand?" Gavroche smiled brightly and nodded.

"Merci! Merci Courfeyrac!" He said happily picking up the cap and putting it on his head of recently cleaned blonde hair with a smile.

Courfeyrac chucked at the boys sudden enthusiasm and set about helping him. As he removed the boy's hole ridden shirt, he was shocked to see scars on his skin and his bones jutting out as he was so thin. "Oh Gavroche, how can you live like this?" He asked quickly covering him with his new clothing to prevent him from getting cold.

"I gotta, I got no family" He said. "Got my boys to look after, I left them though, when I got sick. We all live like this; the streets ain't no easy bed though."

Courfeyrac took hold of the little boy's hands and knelt next to him as he sat with his legs dangling off of the cot. He realised he didn't know anything about the boy. "Gavroche, ami, listen to me. Will you tell about you and your life? If you want it to be a secret, it will be. I won't tell anyone" He said looking straight at the gamin. "How old are you? What happened to your family?"

Gavroche looked down for a moment, before looking up at him, placing his hands on his shoulders for support. "I'm nine" He said. " 'Think my birthday's October 17th, parent's wouldn't tell me. 'That's just when my boys give me stuff if we can get anything". He sighed, thinking about his family. He had been left in the slums when he was five, everything before then was a blur. "My family left me, papa and mama took me away, 'left me in 'slums and took me sisters away". Courfeyrac gaped at him, unable to believe that his family had made the decision to leave him. " 'was five then, found my place and stayed there, had to be strong for me and my boys. We live in the elephant of the slums, you know the place. Have to steal though, take money from the rich that pass us like we are rats".

Courfeyrac nodded and rubbed the boy's arm reassuringly. "You're here now Gavroche, with me, we can get some food to your boys, I promise" He said wanting to help him. "Do you know where your sisters are? Did they want your parents to take you away?"

"Non" He said. "Azelma cried and Eponine…. Eponine tried to stop them, but papa hit her" Gavroche said tears in his eyes. "I don't wan' talk no more, Courfeyrac, no more questions!". Courfeyrac's eyes went wide when he said Eponine, linking the name to the girl that followed Marius like his shadow. He wasn't sure but he would ask her. He nodded seeing the little boy set upset. He moved forwards and wrapped his arms around the gamin, pulling him close. Gavroche threw his thin arms around Courfeyrac's neck and buried his head in his shoulder, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Mama and papa said I was 'nother mouth to feed and no good to use for thieving, made too much noise. I hate them!" He cried. "But… I miss me sisters!". Courfeyrac didn't say anything about Eponine in case he was wrong but he nodded to himself. He rubbed the boy's back as he cried, moving up to sit on the cot with Gavroche on his knees and wrapped in his arms.

"Here" He said. "Look". The boy looked up, wiping at his eyes with the sleeves of his new jacket. He watched as Courfeyrac dug through his pockets whilst keeping one arm around him. The man smiled pulling a cockade of ribbons out of his pocket and showing it to the gamin. "It's for you, I got Fueilly to make it" He said. The red, white and blue cockade matched the one that all the boys wore on the waistcoats. Gavroche smiled brightly "I can be a les ami?" He asked taking the pin "Just like you?". Courfeyrac nodded pinning the cockade to Gavroche's waistcoat, glad his gift had made him stop crying. He smiled. "Yeah, just like me"

**And there we go, chapter three complete! I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**I've been thinking about where this is going to go and I can only think that it is going to go all the way up to Gavroche's death at the barricade, sorry if that is going to break your hearts. But… If I get as good a response to this chapter and future ones as I did to the first too, you might get an afterlife sequel**

**Please review, they make me want to write! **


	4. Seeing your home

**And here it is, chapter 4! I still can't believe how many people appear to love this story. I hope you all still love it**

**This chapter is dedicated to GGCharms who reviews every chapter and helps me with ideas **

Pushing the book away, unable to concentrate any longer, Courfeyrac sighed and stood from his chair as he finished his tankard of wine. He had spent hours looking over plans with Enjolras until he couldn't bear the work any longer. Looking over at Joly and Combeferre, he nodded to himself before going to them. "Do... Do you think I could take Gavroche out today?" He asked looking at them both. "He is bored; he is a child who doesn't want to be shut up in a room any longer". The boy had been with them two weeks, and had yet to leave the room they had placed him in.

"If he is wrapped up warm Fey" Combeferre said "and you keep him safe".

Courfeyrac nodded "yes, I wouldn't let harm come to him" he said. It was true. He cared greatly for the boy and was more than willing to put himself in danger to protect the child he now saw as a much loved little brother.

"Then yes" Combeferre smiled "people will start calling you brothers soon Mon ami, the amount of time you spend with the boy".

Courfeyrac smiled "everyone needs a friend, a brother" he said smiling at the other young men before picking up his coat and walking into the side room. "Gavroche, petit, I come bearing good news" he smiled brightly. The gamin looked up at him from his place in the good, a cheeky grin on his little face. He had recovered but Joly, being paranoid, had demanded he stay in bed until he was sure.

"Good news?" He asked peering up at his dark haired friend.

"Indeed" he smiled ruffling the boys hair "get your boots on; we are going for a walk".

Gavroche beamed sitting up quickly and grabbing his boots"yes! Finally" he smiled.

Courfeyrac laughed "yes Mon petit frère, come on". Once the boy was ready, Courfeyrac knelt down allowing him to climb onto his back.

With a wave to everyone else, he carried Gavroche out of the cafe "where 'we going" Gavroche asked wrapping his arms around Courfeyrac's neck.

"Well I would like to see where you've been living before; we could take some food to your boys if you want".

Gavroche nodded against his shoulder "I got no money! Don't wan no more charity" he said with a pout.

"It's not charity between brothers" Courfeyrac replied handing him a few coins from his pocket. "The Amis, like you and me are all like brothers, we help each other got it?". He received another nod in reply. "Good, now show me the way"

Gavroche directed him towards the slums, much to his disappointment. He passed the slums often and hated the fact that the children there were left to fend for themselves. Setting the boy down on his feet, he gave a sigh and gripped the paper bag containing the two loaves of bread and some cheese in his hand, wishing he had enough to feed all the children here. "Where do you live here?" He asked looking around at all the shacks and folds of fabric that made up the poor housing for these beggars of the street. It was to his great surprise that rather than pointing towards one of the shacks, Gavroche pointed straight towards the large white elephant statue.

"That's our patch! Me and me three boys" he said.

"You live there, inside the elephant?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah" Gavroche replied "it's the warmest place we could find, an' it's big enough for the four of us". It was at this moment that a rumbling of footsteps could be heard from inside the grand statue. "Boys!" Gavroche called a grin on his face at the thought of seeing his friends. Courfeyrac watched in surprise and shock as three boys clambered out of the head of elephant, climbing down on frayed ropes and ladders. They all looked younger then Gavroche and the smallest looked no older than five. He felt his heart sink.

"Gavroche! Gavroche" they called as they ran to him, marvelling at his new clothes and shining leather boots.

"You all rich now" one said.

Another, perhaps younger but taller than Gavroche, stepped up. "Our chief deserted us boys, found himself a rich friend and gone all posh" he scoffed.

"Deserted! Never!" He said, pulling himself up tall and straight. "This is Courfeyrac, saved me when I was sick. He's helping me, and helping you lot too".

Courfeyrac stepped forward and passed them the food "make it last boys". They nodded, thanking him wildly as they tore into a loaf of bread.

The youngest boy stepped forward, his dark brown hair falling into his eyes and a bruise on his lip. "You coming back to us Gavroche, those other boys won't come near us if you come back?" He said. Courfeyrac bit his lip. He hadn't thought that maybe Gavroche would want to return to his boys and return to a life on the streets rather than staying with him.

Gavroche looked at him, with a pleading expression. "Not now Gavroche. The Amis will skin me alive if I return without you. We will discuss this, and come back when it's sorted." He said putting a hand Gavroche's shoulder, not wanting to let him return to this life.

Gavroche nodded turning to the little boy. "I'll come back soon" he said, knowing himself that he had to return to his boys. "For now, Frederick. You take this and tell them boys watch out, Gavroche will get ya". He looked to Courfeyrac for permission and as the man nodded, he removed his newsboys cap and placed it on the younger boys head. "Now, you keep safe and make that food last keep it away from the rats. I'll see ya soon". He said. He watched as the boys ran back to the elephant before disappearing inside as he wiped his eyes.

Courfeyrac knelt down to him. "Mon ami, what is wrong?" He asked.

Gavroche wiped his eyes with his sleeves before speaking. "They're my boys! They need me. We're brothers, like you and me" he said a tear coming down his cheek.

"I understand" he said. "I can see you want to look after them; if I could I would bring you all to safety. Now come on, we will discuss this at the cafe". Gavroche nodded and clambered onto Courfeyrac's back, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his head on his shoulder. He carried him back to the cafe, thoughts of losing his Gavroche flooding his mind. He wanted to keep him safe, letting him live with him and Marius, but he could tell that he wanted to return to the rat invested elephant. He cared for his boys like he and Gavroche cared for each other.

That evening, when it was quiet in the cafe, Courfeyrac went to Gavroche's room taking his dinner of vegetable broth with him. He gave the boy the meal and sat beside him as he ate. Nothing had to be said between them, the silence was comforting in this moment. When the bowl was empty and his stomach was full, Gavroche curled against the side of the older man, giving a smile when Courfeyrac pulled him into his arms. "You want to go back don't you?" He said.

Gavroche nodded "I know the Amis won't like it, but I have too" he said burying against Courfeyrac's chest. "We are like the Amis, I'm the leader, and we stick together".

Courfeyrac nodded. "Okay, you can go. But you have to promise me some things". He watched as Gavroche nodded his eyes wide.

"If you are hungry, come here. If you or the boys need anything you come to see me. If you need somewhere to stay, even for just one night, you come and see me" Courfeyrac said tightening his hold on his little friend.

Gavroche nodded sniffling. "Can I come to the meetings...? To see you" he asked shyly.

Courfeyrac nodded, tears in his eyes. "Of course, I would miss you too much if you didn't" he said kissing the boys temple. "Mon petit frère, if you need anything, I'm the person to come and see. You know where my apartment is and you can come here".

**And there we go, Gavroche will return to his friends in the slums. But don't worry this is not the end of the Courfeyrac/Gavroche fluff. He will come and visit his 'big brother'. Please review this chapter **

**The next chapter will see the return of Marius along with his shadow Eponine, will Courfeyrac come clean about what Gavroche told him?**


	5. Taking you home

**Okay, this chapter might upset you a little as Courfeyrac and Gavroche say good bye to each other here. **

**Please review, I did not get as many reviews for the last chapter as I have for previous chapters**

Courfeyrac wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, watching Gavroche as he slept. He was enjoying the peace of the moment as he knew that it was not going to be the same after today. He had promised to take Gavroche back to his elephant today, even though he was still to discuss the idea with the rest of the men. With a heavy sigh, he stood and walked through to the main room of the café. "Everyone listen!" He said, growing nervous as everybody looked at him with equally curious expressions. "We need to talk about Gavroche. He…He wants to go back"

"Go back" Combeferre said. "As in go back to the streets? I thought you were fighting to keep children off of the streets".

Courfeyrac sighed, running his hand through his dark hair. "I know, mon ami, I know but it is his wishes and I, for one, am not going to stop him" He said. "He lives in the elephant of the slum, with three younger boys. He looks after them; he doesn't want to abandon them. I've made him promise to come here if he needs anything".

Joly stepped forward. "That elephant is rat infested and filthy, Gavroche and these other boys are at serious risk of illness" He said with scared wide eyes.

"Everyone is at risk in that slum" Marius chipped in. "And Courfeyrac, is this what you want?"

"No, of course not, if anything I would want Gavroche here or staying with me but this is not about me. It is about Gavroche" He replied. "He will be fine, he is strong and hard to scare. He has agreed to come to us if he needs anything and come to meetings so we can keep an eye on him."

"You are right Courfeyrac" Enjolras said. "As much as I hate to see the poor treated as they are, Gavroche can go back. For a gamin like him, the streets are home, are his freedom and he deserves as much freedom as he can get"

Courfeyrac nodded in agreement and mumbled his thanks as he heard the side door open and saw Gavroche in the doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Come here petit" He said softly "How much did you hear?"

Gavroche ran to him and stood beside him, leaning against his side. "Plenty enough to know I can go back to my boys" He said, looking up to Courfeyrac. "Today, oui?"

The young man nodded "Oui, today, petit frère"As he only admitted to himself, Courfeyrac did not want Gavroche to go. He would miss him, above all else. He had grown incredibly close to the boy over the three weeks he had been staying at the café Musain and now saw the gamin as the little brother he had wished for as a child. But yet, he knew that he was doing the right thing for Gavroche. Silently the pair walked to the side room together, Courfeyrac with an arm around Gavroche's shoulders.

"I'm ready to go" Gavroche said tying up his boots. "Brought nothing wit' me, take nothing wit' me"

Courfeyrac chuckled at him, picking up a bag from the floor. "Take these blankets, ami, for you and your boys, the café owner insists you have them" He said showing him the four thick blankets in the bag.

Gavroche nodded. "Merci" He smiled.

"And we'll get some food on the way" Courfeyrac insisted. If he was going to send him off, he was going to send him on his way with all the help he could give him.

Gavroche smiled and took a deep steadying breath "Can we go?" He asked reaching up to take his normal perch on Courfeyrac's back. He nodded silently, lifting the tiny boy onto his back. It appeared neither of them to bring themselves to talk about how much they would miss each other.

Walking through to exit the café, Gavroche lifted his hand in salute to his friends. "Merci!" He smiled. "Merci for everything, you'll be seeing me soon, can't get rid of me easy". Everyone, even Enjolras, smiled and said farewell to the boy, having to admit that it would be strange not having him around all of the time. Of course, they all knew that it would be Courfeyrac who felt his absence the most. Once the farewells were said, the pair left the café and made their way towards the slums of Saint Michelle. Gavroche wrapped his arms around Courfeyrac's neck and rested his head on his shoulder as they walked, buying bread as they went.

When they reached the slum, Courfeyrac set him down and brought him round to face him. "Remember our agreements?" He asked as he sunk down to his knees to reach Gavroche's height.

The boy nodded, resting his hands on his friends shoulders. "If we need anything, I'll come to you or les amis, I promise" He said with a cheeky smile. "I'll come to the meetings too, me and you can play games, Joly can do his medical check up an' I'll get Combeferre to teach me to read."

Courfeyrac nodded, ruffling the boy's hair. "A good plan, mon ami" He smiled, dreading forcing himself to say goodbye.

Gavroche knew his boys would see him soon, so quickly threw himself into Courfeyrac's arms. "You're my best friend Courf" He said.

Courfeyrac held him tightly. "And you mine. You're my petit frère, you always will be" He said kissing the boys head. "Take good care of you and your boys."

Gavroche nodded. "I will. I'll come an' see you soon because I'll miss you" He said giving him one last hug.

As they pulled apart, Courfeyrac gave him a watery smile. "I'll miss you too Gav, then no goodbye just see you again soon". Gavroche nodded once more, picking up the bag. He turned and slowly began to walk away, looking back at Courfeyrac and waving as he walked. Courfeyrac waved to him until the boy disappeared inside the elephant statue. Looking down, he wiped his eyes. It felt as if he had just said good bye to someone he had known and had close for years, not just three weeks. He would miss the young gamin, very much so.

The young man walked back to the café slowly, lost in his own thoughts as he hoped that Gavroche would be okay out there. He remembered the first day he had spent with the boy, when he had begged him to stay beside him until he fall asleep and held onto the fabric of his sleeve as he slept. Would he be able to sleep without him there? There had been many a night when the little boy had fallen asleep in Courfeyrac's arms as they attended that nights meeting. It felt strange walking towards the café without the boy's slight weight on his back or in his arms. He had grown used to it, grown used to seeing Gavroche's cheeky grin across the table or as the pair played dominoes late into the night.

He shook himself free of his thoughts as he entered the café, sinking into a chair and grabbing a tankard of wine.

Combeferre patted his shoulder. "It will not be long before you see him again, you and him said so yourselves" He said comfortingly "You did the right thing by him, all the time Fey". Courfeyrac nodded, leaning his head on the table as the meeting began. He took in everything that was said without his normal enthusiasm for the cause. He was like this at the next three meetings that week, not used to being there without his little friend beside him.

He looked up one evening, about four days after he had taken Gavroche back to the slums, when he heard two sets of footsteps enter the café for that evenings meeting. It was Marius, followed by his shadow. A stick thin young girl, with dark brown hair and large eyes of the same colour.

It was at that moment he remembered the conversation he had shared with Gavroche about the boys past, and how he immediately linked the name of one of his sisters to this girl who followed Marius. Eponine, if he remembered correctly.

"Here 'ponine" Marius said passing her a drink whilst holding one for himself. Courfeyrac stared at the girl in her raggedy clothing.

She looked at him, a feisty expression across her features. "What you looking at, Monsieur?" She asked.

He shook himself. "Sorry, umm… Is your name Eponine?" He replied, ignoring the fact that everyone was now staring at them.

She nodded. "Yes, why do you care?" She said "Haven't paid me much attention before?"

"Again, I am sorry" Courfeyrac said, thinking rapidly about what to say next. "Ummm, can I ask you a question… Do you have a little brother?"

Eponine gaped at him, blinking fast as if being hit by bright light. "A little brother" She gasped, a lump in her throat as she thought about the tiny boy, only just five years old, who had been sleeping in her arms when their carriage stopped in the slums. Their father had dragged him from her arms, making him scream with tears. She remembered screaming and trying to stop him taking the boy, but he struck her knocking her back. He had carried the boy into the slum and returned to the carriage without him. Azelma was crying into Eponine's arms over the loss of their little brother, whilst neither parent showed any emotion. "I used too…" She said, a hand on her heart as she spoke. "I don't even know if he is still alive, why are you asking this? Why bring this up!"

Courfeyrac stepped closer to him, putting his hands on her upper arms. "Your little brother, would he be about nine now?" He asked.

She nodded. "Well, then, last question, is his name Gavroche?" Eponine stared blankly at him, her eyes full of tears as she nodded. "Yes, that was his name. Wait, you said is that his name… Implying he is still…"

Courfeyrac nodded. "Alive" He said completing her sentence. "Yes, he is still alive. And I know where he is. Would you like to see him?"

She nodded, throwing her arms around him in thanks. "Yes! Where is he? Take me to him Monsieur!"

**And there we go, Gavroche is back in his patch with his boys and Eponine knows her little brother she hasn't seen in four years is alive. The next chapter will include their reunion as well as some fluff. I plan to bring some drama into this in a couple of chapters in the form of Gavroche and Eponine's violent Papa**

**Please review, and the next chapter to come sooner if you do ! **


	6. Seeing you again

**Hey Everyone! I know that it has been a longer wait for this update than it has been for others, I'm been so busy recently. Oh Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The italics are a flashback**

Eponine, the eldest of the Thenardiar children, had spent the last four years searching endlessly for something that made her want to smile but had found very little joy except for a friendship with Marius Pontmercy. The friendship there brought her happiness and heartbreak, as she enjoyed his company yet knew that her love for him was not returned. He was oblivious to her feelings. But now, as she jogged along the cobbled streets to keep up with Courfeyrac's long strides, she felt pure joy bubbling up inside of her. The feeling was almost unfamiliar, and reminded her of the days before everything went wrong for them. She could remember the feeling a joy and anticipation when she was promised a new doll or the latest pretty dress from the shop in the village. She could remember how she would boast about her gifts and luxury in front of their poor serving girl Cosette. She could also remember listening to her baby brother cry in the back room as their parents ignored his pleas for attention. Shaking herself free of her thoughts of the past, she looked forward seeing Courfeyrac a few strides ahead of her, a bright smile on his face as he walked with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Monsieur, Monsieur Courfeyrac!" She chirped, running to catch up with him. "How do you know me brother?"

Courfeyrac turned and looked at her, seeing the resemblance between her and Gavroche. Her eyes were large, though a dark brown rather than a crystal blue, and she had the same smile, cheeky like him. "Well, that started 'bout two weeks ago. I was walking along here actually when I heard this crying. It was Gavroche, he was sick and alone" He began. "I couldn't just leave him there; the poor little thing couldn't keep his eyes open. So, I talked to him until he trusted me enough to let me pick me up and I took him to the café". Eponine stared at him blankly. If anyone else, wealthy enough like Courfeyrac, had found a little child ill and crying alone in the streets, they would have left him there to die.

"Merci" She said looking at him.

Courfeyrac smiled as they continued walking. "So, I got him to the Café, and Joly and Combeferre took care of him. Me and him got close, like brothers we say. He stayed there for two weeks, until he asked to be brought to his friends in the slum. That was four days ago" He said. "And before you get mad at me for letting him come here instead of keeping him safe with me, he asked, this is his freedom".

Eponine nodded. "When papa took him away, Azelma and I thought he had killed him and left the body. I never looked for him, I feel awful about that now. You found him and cared for him, giving him what he wanted and I will always be grateful" She said looking at him.

"Everyone needs someone to show them care and understanding and I am glad that I was that someone for Gavroche" He said with a smile. "Now come on". He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down a narrow alley that opened out into the slum, the elephant in the centre.

"Here we are" He said looking around before pointing to the elephant. "Gavroche said that's his patch, he lives in the elephant with three other boys, he cares for them".

Eponine nodded looking at the statue. "That's my brother, he always wanted to be different" She said with a giggle, excitement bubbling at the fact she was soon to see her brother after thinking he was dead. She couldn't believe that Gavroche had been at the café for weeks without her knowing, but that seemed unimportant to her now. She watched excitedly and nervously as they approached the elephant. Courfeyrac brought his cupped hands up to his mouth to make himself louder as he smiled. She could see that Courfeyrac cared for her little brother just by his overall excitement of seeing the boy. The pair were close, and she could see that. "Gavroche! Gav!" Courfeyrac called looking up at the hole at the top of the elephant. Eponine bit the inside of her mouth, not knowing whether her brother would recognize her. It had been years. He had been so young then, so innocent and trusting.

_The old carriage rattled as it bounced along the cobbles and the thirteen Eponine winced with every bounce, looking at the sleeping boy in her arms. Gavroche, with his blonde waves and tiny button nose was instantly lovable or so it appeared, to everyone except his parents. Madame Thenardiar did not care for little boys, but used to dote upon her two daughters, before they were poor. Now, dressed in an old tatty dress rather than her usual satin, Eponine stared at her parents with a glare that tried to explain how to she feeling. They used to care for her, brush her long brown hair, read to her and shower her in gifts. Now, they used her as a thief along with her ten year old sister Azelma. They were pickpockets and beggars, using their sweet looks to con the rich into handing over their money. _

_Eponine watched the scenery outside the window grew more run down and dirty as they approached the slums, and she gripped her brother tighter, wrapping her thin shawl around his tiny frame in attempt to warm him. Her parents ignored the boy, leaving him in the back for hours on end and taking him a slice of dry bread every now and again along with a dirty tankard of stale water. Eponine often took him shreds of meat from the table or a warm buttered roll if she could manage it. She loved him, both of the sisters did. They practically raised him_

"_Stop here driver!" Her papa shouted banging on the roof of the carriage. _

_Azelma peered out of the window, crinkling her nose in disgust at the sight of the slum that reached for miles around them. "What are we doing here papa?" She asked. "We are not living here are we? Oh please say we have a house!"_

"_Of course we do!" He yelled reaching towards Eponine. "We will continue there in a moment, after I get rid of some unneeded baggage." He swung forward in his seat violently, ripping Gavroche from his sister's arms. "Come now boy, away with you" _

_Eponine leapt up. "Papa no! What are you doing, leave him be, give him to me!" She snapped, as the five year old woke and began to scream and cry. _

_Thenardiar shook him roughly "Shut up" He snarled holding the squirming boy tightly "He is no good to us, too loud for thieving! He is no son of mine!" _

_Eponine screamed reaching for her brother. "He's no more than a baby, he will learn" She cried. "Please papa, don't take him away!" _

_Thenardiar brought his hand down hard against her cheek, sending her falling back into her seat. Azelma curled against her crying whilst Madame Thenardiar showed no emotion as her husband carried the screaming boy from the carriage, retuning ten minutes later with empty arms and an evil smirk._

Courfeyrac smiled brightly, taking a step towards the elephant as he heard the bounding of footsteps from inside. Soon, a mop of blonde hair appeared from the top and Gavroche laughed looking down on his friend.

"Courf! What you doing here, I was coming to tonight's meeting!" He smiled starting to climb down, his eyes too focused on his friend he had greatly missed to notice his sister standing not far behind him.

Courfeyrac reached up and lifted the boy the rest of the way down. "Mon Ami, I missed you" He smiled ruffling the boy's hair. "Now look, I brought you something. Someone in fact" Courfeyrac moved the boy around, guiding his line of vision towards Eponine, who was staring at Gavroche with wide eyes. Gavroche still looked the same to her, wavy blonde hair surrounding that adorable face and still stick thin as always. Gavroche adopted a similar look to her, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. He could remember her, the loving sister that always held her when he needed it. She looked different now, a lot thinner than she was back then and her once silky brown hair hanging limp around a thin face. But it was still her. Still Eponine.

"Gavroche…" Eponine breathed kneeling down to his height with tears in her eyes. "Oh Gavroche, I thought you were dead"

He smiled. "Nothing can stop me" He said. "And Courfeyrac helps". He wanted to run and embrace her, but was nervous

"Of course Courfeyrac helps, I expect nothing less" She smiled, opening her arms. "Now come here, you silly boy"

Gavroche ran forwards, throwing his arms around her tiny waist and pushing himself against her. "'Ponine!" He smiled, holding her tight. "I missed you"

She stroked his hair, just like she had that day, not far from the spot they occupied now. "Mon Petit frère, I missed you so much" She whispered pressing a kiss to his head.

Courfeyrac smiled as he watched the siblings reunite, happy that he had brought them together again. Even though he was happy, watching the scene before him, he had to admit that it felt strange hearing someone other than himself call Gavroche Petit frère.

**And there we go, the siblings are back together. I hoped you liked the flashback. You could call this a filler chapter I guess, but I promise there will be drama very soon **

**Please please please review! **


	7. He is after you

**Hello! **

**Here it is, chapter seven! I will warn you here that there is a large mention of child abuse in this chapter as Thenardiar returns for his son.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter with all its drama included.**

Although Gavroche visited the café often to Courfeyrac and Eponine, he did not want to depend on them for everything. Especially if it was something that he could do easily for himself. From the years living on the streets, he had found ways to get what he needed. Sadly, his techniques were not always honest. He would pick pockets in the crowded market and wait until someone's back was turned before stealing from their baskets. He knew it was wrong, and it was not something that he enjoyed but it had to be done to survive. He never stole from people who were poor like him, only from the rich who could easily afford to give money away.

As he left the bakery with a recently purchased warm loaf of bread tucked under his arm, the young gamin didn't see the shadowy figure watching him from down the alley. He walked past the figure, humming to himself. The figure had been watching the boy for days, ever since he had found him there. As Gavroche passed, the figure allowed a dark and evil smirk to spread across his thin chapped lips. "My my, what a little thief you have become boy" he whispered. "My little street rat"

They were everywhere; members of the patron-minette, watching Gavroche go about every day. The little boy would steal to buy food for his friends then eat very little of the food himself. He would run around the streets ducking and diving through crowds, as if everyone was going to bow down to the boy, with a gang of children following behind him. And he wore a cockade, the sign of the revolutionaries. From spending days following the boy, the leader of the patron-minette himself, the shadowy figure of the alley, had developed a sinister plan. The point of having children was not to love them and dote upon them; it was to use them to your own advantage.

"Come on boys" Gavroche shouted, looking over his shoulder as he ran with Frederick, Nicolas and Jean-Pierre following behind him. After all, he was the fastest gamin on the streets. Many a race had proven that. The four boys ran into the market, splitting up to search for food. Gavroche hung back and crept behind the market stalls, searching the rich passer-by's quickly. His small slight frame meant he went unnoticed. He took a few coins from an elderly gentleman's pocket before running down the alley to hide and count his findings. As he crouched against the wall, a figure passed him slowly, dressed in finery, with many money notes in his back pocket along with a fine golden chain.

Unable to resist the temptation, Gavroche silently followed the man down the alley, watching him. He wore over the top clothing and his wiry greying hair was stuffed into a top hat. With a cheeky smile, Gavroche reached forwards and grabbed the chain, sliding it out of the pocket. As he turned on his heel to run away, a cold rough hand grasped over the child's mouth and an arm encircled his waist. Attempting to scream, Gavroche kicked and squirmed with no avail. The man's grip was too strong. "Stay still street rat" the man said as he carried Gavroche into a tiny run down building and threw him to the ground.

The gamin had not recognised the voice, but as he saw his kidnapper clearly for the first time he screamed. "Papa!" He cried, all the memories of his early childhood coming running back "Para no!"

Thenardiar towered over his son as he laughed at the boy's evident fear. He had never liked the boy. He had been a weak and sickly baby, therefore was expensive to care for. When they had come to Paris, he thought the boy to be worthless and useless. He needed a strong young man not a whiny frail boy. "Now, now, now boy, you afraid of me? You're right to me!" He snapped. "Listen to me and listen good" He kicked Gavroche's stomach, sending him crumbling to the floor with a cry. "I see you are now a good chief, you'd be useful to me now boy". He knelt behind the crying boy, holding him to the found as he hit his face repeatedly.

"Papa please!" Gavroche wailed using all his strength to try and get away. "Let me go! Papa!" As he felt his nose crack under the force of the powerful punch, he gave another earth shattering scream.

"Shut up boy!" Thenardiar hissed removing his belt. "A child who cries gets lashes boy". He watched the street urchin carefully as the child sobbed and curled up small. Blood poured down from his broken nose, trickling into his mouth and mixing with his tears. "Weak child, no member of the patron-minette, but a worthy thief" He said smacking the belt against Gavroche's back and laughing as the buckle met with skin with a sickening crack.

The pain was too much for such a small child to handle and Gavroche was struggling to stay conscious. He prayed for his boys to find him and get help. He wanted Eponine. He wanted Courfeyrac. "Papa!" He screamed using what was left of his energy. "Papa, please no! Help!" With a final kick to the stomach and a punch to the head, Gavroche closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall unconscious. The room fell silent as Thenardiar stared at the motionless child and smiled to himself.

Frederick, the youngest of Gavroche's group, had grown bored of searching for food so had instead set out to search for Gavroche. He ran through the market, ducking under the stalls towards the alley where he knew Gavroche normally hid. The five year old idolised the older boy and wanted to be like him, strong and seemingly fearless. As Frederick ran down the alley, he heard screaming. "Gavroche?" He squeaked knowing the voice. He could hear the shouts of pain of their leader and paled at the word 'Papa'.

The little boy ran back into the market, grabbing Nicolas and Jean-Pierre. All three knew about Gavroche's past and could only assume Monsieur Thenardiar was trouble. "What can we do to save him?" Nicolas said in a panicky tone. "He could rough us up too"

Jean-Pierre, the eldest of the group other than Gavroche, grabbed onto the two younger boys hands and started running with them. "Gavroche said go to the musain if we need anything and we need help" He panted as they ran. Reaching the café, they bounded up the stairs and crashed into the main room, all red faced and out of breath. "Gavroche…Trouble…Screaming…Help"

Courfeyrac knew them as Gavroche's boys as soon as he saw them, Frederick was still wearing Gavroche's cap. "Take a breath boys and slow down, what happened to Gavroche?" He said going to the boys "Where is he?"

Frederick stepped forward. "I was lookin' for him, an' I heard screaming, an' shouting. I know it was Gavroche. It was comin' from some slum house down the alley" He said. "I heard…I heard him say Papa no!"

Eponine gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. "Oh Gavroche!" She breathed, her eyes wide with fear. She rushed to the boy's side and grabbed Courfeyrac's arm. "We have to find him…Save him Monsieur, my papa is a dangerous man, he will kill him!"

Courfeyrac put a supportive hand on her back, steadying her in her panic. "I am going to save him, don't worry Eponine" he said calmly, despite the feeling of fear for his friend filling him. He nodded to himself, picking up a small pistol from the side of the room. He was willing to do anything to save Gavroche. "Show me the way boys, show me the way then go to the elephant to be safe". The three young boys nodded rapidly, turning to leave with him as little Frederick took Courfeyrac's hand for reassurance.

"I'll come with you Courfeyrac" Eponine said moving to follow him. "He's my papa too, he can attack me if he wants to then you can get Gavroche out of there"

"No 'Ponine, let Fey handle it" Marius said holding her back.

"I won't allow it Eponine, stay here with Pontmercy" Courfeyrac agreed. "I don't want you hurt too"

Eponine wiped her eyes, looking around at everybody. "Someone go with him, he will be no match for my papa alone"

Enjolras stood first, followed by Combeferre, both picking up pistols also. With a nod to Eponine and without a word, they followed Courfeyrac and the boys. The gamins led the way to the run down house down the alley. "Merci boys, you are brave and loyal" Enjolras told them "Now go and stay away, stay safe"

Once the boys had left them, the chief, the centre and the guide silently approached the house with pistols loaded. Courfeyrac bit on his lip as they heard crying from the other side of the door. It was Gavroche, he knew it was. He had to stop himself from shouting to let the boy know that they were there to save him.

**And there will go… Chapter seven complete. I hope you all enjoyed it **

**Please review, I love them so much **

**Ill update soon. **


	8. Saving you

**Hello Everyone, I still want to thank you all for continuing to read this story and having faith in me. I still love all of your reviews. **

**So here it is… The rescue! **

They were not afraid. They were determined, strong and ready for a fight. As they listened to the sound of stumbling footsteps and muffled words, none of them could deny the feeling of their hearts beating faster when they could no longer hear the tears. Courfeyrac ran his hand through his hair, calming his nerves with a steady deep breath, before turning to Enjolras. "Do you have a plan?" He whispered, leaning against the door in attempt to hear any sign of little Gavroche. "We need to think about this carefully"

Enjolras, always calm and steady, nodded. "Combeferre and I will handle Thenardiar, you find Gavroche. He trusts you the most" He whispered. "Get Gavroche out of there first". He placed a hand on Courfeyrac's shoulder. "Gavroche may not be in a good way, he needs you Fey. Now come on, we can get in through the back and take him by surprise"

The three young students pushed their way through an open window at the back of the run down house, Enjolras then Combeferre then Courfeyrac. They kept their pistols ready in front of them as they looked around the room, seeing no furniture just mould and some old blankets thrown on the floor. Whilst he allowed the chief and the guide to the lead the way, Courfeyrac looked around hoping to see Gavroche as they walked through the house, trying to make as little sound as possible. They paused, pressing themselves back against the wall as they heard voices in the last room of the building. "Montparnasse, we have the boy now, he can be the thief now" Thenardiar said. "He is weak but fast"

"Yes, and 'Ponine won't run off if we have her precious brother" Montparnasse replied "We can keep the boy and our little slut in our grasp"

Courfeyrac bit on his lip and crept closer, listening to them carefully to see if they said everything about where Gavroche was. He could feel the hatred for these two men filling him, no one treated Gavroche badly and no one had the right to talk about Eponine, or any women in that way. As the other two followed him down the corridor, leaning against the wall, the hole ridden flooring creaked under their feet. Thenardiar's head spun round rapidly "Who's there?" He yelled stepping towards them as they lurked in the shadows. "Montparnasse, on your guard" Enjolras, Combeferre and Courfeyrac bravely took the step towards him, each with their pistols out in front of them directed at the two men. "Students? Revolutionaries?" He hissed, the discovery of the three young men surprising him but not scaring him "What are you here for?"

"Where is he?" Courfeyrac scowled. "What have you done to him, if he is hurt may God stop me killing you!"

Thenardiar laughed "The boy, what would a no good group of students want with my stupid little boy?" He hissed. "You using him to do ya' dirty work? Getting him planning to overthrow the state? The runt can't even read"

"Say another word Thenardiar, and I am not afraid to shoot" Enjolras said strongly "Give us Gavroche and another word will not be said"

"I need that boy!" Thenardiar hissed. "I can use him now he is older"

"But you showed no care for him when he was young! A man like you doesn't deserve children, not a child like Gavroche and not a child like Eponine" Combeferre said moving to stand beside Enjolras in a silent signal telling Courfeyrac to move back and search for Gavroche.

Montparnasse, a large and strong young man, stepped forward. "Thenardiar, want me to handle them, shall I shout for the law?" He said. "Let me take them on, students are no match for me"

Thenardiar smirked. "They want the boy, let them work, let them pay. Look at them, fine looking boys, got some money I'm sure" He smiled. "Come on then young sirs got your pistols? Got your money?"

In one quick movement, with nothing more than a silent nod to each other, Enjorlas lunged forwards pushing the wooden handle of his pistol into Thenardiar's stomach with the force of a powerful punch, pushing him back with a pained gasp. Combeferre, who although appeared kind and gentle could be rough if it called him to be, moved towards Montparnasse and swung a punch at him, engaging him in a viscous fist fight. "Remember the plan Courfeyrac, we handle these two scum, you get Gavroche!" Enjolras said briefly looking up at the third of their group whilst pinning a kicking Thenardiar to the ground. He winced under the force of a punch to the jaw, but stayed firm, keeping him down with his pistol to his shoulder.

Courfeyrac slowly backed away, looking around him as he walked in search of Gavroche. He couldn't hear any crying, or any sound other sound other than the shouts and thuds of the shouting men. "Gavroche? 'Roche?" He whispered creeping back along the corridor in the direction which they came. He pressed himself against the doorways listening for any sign of life. "Come on Gavroche, it's alright to make a sound. It's me Courf, not anyone who wants to hurt you, Enjolras and Combeferre are handling them, it's alright, mon petit frère" He whispered, almost in a begging tone as he leaned against the wall. "It's alright". A tiny, almost inaudible, thud caught his attention sounding almost like a footstep against a hard wooden floor. He nodded to himself, moving along the corridor. "That's it, bravo little Gavroche" He said pushing his ear against a narrow door. "Roche?"

Another tiny, weaker, thud

Looking around to make sure he hadn't been followed, and taking a moment to listen to his friends fighting to keep Thenardiar away, Courfeyrac bit down on his lip so hard he feared it would bleed. He could hear Enjorlas shouting, his booming voice straining to keep control of the situation. Combeferre was responding, although his voice was laced with pain. Courfeyrac knew that neither of them would stop fighting, stop trying, until he had Gavroche safe and out of there. Looking back to the doorway, he grabbed the twisted lock and pulled to no avail. "Come on" He whispered to himself, grabbing his pistol from his belt and cracking the wooden handle across the lock with a smash. The rusted lock crumbled in his hand falling to the ground. He heard a whimper, and he swore the sound broke his heart.

Pulling open the door slowly, holding it to prevent it from falling from its rusted hinges, Courfeyrac gasped. Inside the narrow cupboard, curled almost in half, was a barely conscious Gavroche. He looked so small, even smaller than when he had first found him. His face was cut and bruised, covered in his own dried blood from his obviously broken nose. His jacket was gone, and his shirt ripped down his back. The belt marks were clear. "Oh Gavroche" He breathed kneeling before the boy and taking the tiny outstretched hand. "I'm here, it's going to be alright". He brushed his hair away from his face and pressed a kiss to his temple, leaning there for a moment. "petit frère, can you hear me?".

Gavroche took a deep and laboured breath, pain filling his body as he tried to breath properly against broken ribs. "Courf" He gasped, bringing a hand up to his friend's dark curls. "It 'urts"

Courfeyrac nodded, moving closer and wrapping his jacket around the shivering boy. "I know, ami, come on now, I am going to pick you up, I'll be as gentle as I can, can you lean on me?" He whispered. Gavroche gave a tiny nod, met with another whimper. Courfeyrac felt a tear run down his cheek. "Do not be afraid, I've got you petit" He whispered slowly picking Gavroche up and bringing him against his chest, listening to the boy whimper.

Gavroche, tears coming down his dust covered cheeks, slowly rested a shivering hand on Courfeyrac's cheek. "Can…Can I sleep?" He whispered.

The young man shook his head. "Not now 'Roche, stay awake for me, we will get Combeferre and Enjolras and get out of here. We will go to the Café". He carried the gamin down the corridor, carefully allowing Enjolras to see he had Gavroche as he passed him. "Come now" He whispered

"That's my boy!" Thenardiar shouted punching Enjolras in the stomach and taking the wind from him. "You have no right to him!"

"Any father who leaves a defenceless child on the streets to fed for themselves has no rights to that child!" Combeferre said, pushing his pistol into Montparnasse's shoulder as he climbed off of the floor. His face was beginning to bruise, and a gash ran down his right arm, evidently from a knife. Enjolras was not in any better state, gasping after many a punch to the stomach and blunt weapon wounds to his shoulders and collarbone, most possible from his own pistol.

Thenardiar gave a scream, to which Enjolras thrust his pistol against his shoulder. "Take my boy is thieving, pay up rich boy!" He shouted.

"A man like you deserves no payment, find someone else to do your dirty work, you no good con!" Combeferre shouted backing towards the door once he was convinced Montparnasse was not going to be getting off of the floor any time soon.

Enjolras, with one more threat to fire, also backed away. "Come near Gavroche again and I'll follow up that threat, to your head!" He shouted.

Living Thenardiar hissing in anger and Montparnasse passed out, the two men made a quick exit through the window, climbing down to meet Courfeyrac at the bottom of the house. "You two alright?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Mere scratches and bruises" Combeferre nodded, his attention directed to Gavroche who lay in his best friend's arms. "My arm will need stiches, but we must first make Gavroche Joly's priority"

"You are good men" Courfeyrac smiled, a weak smile directed at both Combeferre and Enjolras. "We will get you both sorted at the café, but we need to get Gavroche there quickly, he is very weak"

The three young men were comfortable to walk in silence, all relieved they had achieved what they had set out to do. To save Gavroche. They were tired and hurt, but they were not concerned with that. As they walked back to the café, they all watched little Gavroche as he whimpered and attempted to stay awake, a tiny hand gripping onto Courfeyrac's waistcoat. They all knew that is was not going to be easy for him to get over this, physically and emotionally. When they entered the café, everyone turned to stare at them. It was silent, except for Eponine's shriek as she rushed to her brother.

**And there we go… Gavroche is back with Courfeyrac, safe and on the long road to recovery. But will this be the last time we see Thenardiar?**

**Please please review **


	9. Am I failing you?

**I can't believe that this story has received 42 reviews and I am only on chapter nine! I want to thank you all! I especially want to thank those who read and review every chapter; it feels so good to have continuing support. Thank you GGCharms, Kayframe, DaisyGirl18 and Freedom Rose**

**I saw an edit on Tumblr that fits this story so well and the words used have given me inspiration for this. The edit consisted of two images, one of Courfeyrac and Gavroche in the café then an image of Courfeyrac carrying Gavroche's body paired with the 'Suddenly' Lyrics 'Trusting me the way you do, I'm so afraid of failing you'. I thought it was beautiful and fitted this story to a tee. **

**Anyway, on with the story! This chapter starts Gavroche's road to recovery which of course allows for some Courfeyrac and Gavroche fluff, with some Eponine in here too. **

Gavroche was limp in Courfeyrac's arms, the last of his energy being used to hold onto the young man's waistcoat in one tiny hand. He whimpered, pain surging through him. With his eyes only half open and full of tears, he was not completely aware of what was happening around him. He wanted to sleep, but remembered Courfeyrac's request. To stay awake for him. "Courf? 'Ponine?" He whimpered.

Breathing back tears, Eponine ran to Courfeyrac. "Gavroche, oh petit" She gasped placing a gentle hand on his arm and using the other to brush his hair away from his face, the little face she still saw as being adorable and cherub like, round and framed with golden hair. "You're safe now, you're safe". The injured and afraid little boy stared at her without a word, comforted merely by knowing she was there.

"Joly!" Enjolras called. "We must get him to his bed, he is weak and bleeding from the back wounds, we believe he was whipped with a leather belt, with a buckle"

The young doctor nodded quickly, holding up his bag of medical supplies in his hand. "Take him to the side room, remove his shirt so we can see his back and put a blanket over his legs, he must not get too cold. Jehan, prepare a bowl of warm water and bring it through with a number of rags" He said, calmly giving out the list of orders whilst attempting to stay calm himself. "We need to get him cleaned and his wounds wrapped".

Courfeyrac nodded listening, carrying Gavroche through to the side room where the gamin had leaved for a number of weeks before. Eponine followed hurriedly, along with Enjolras and Combeferre. As Courfeyrac laid the injured child down and removed his shirt, Joly took a quick look at Enjolras and Combeferre's injuries. He gave each of them the help they needed before turning to Gavroche. "And it was his father who did this to him… is he a beast?"

"Yes, the worst sort" Eponine said, wiping tears from her eyes as she held Gavroche's hand carefully, not looking away from his face. "He has hated Gavroche since he was born, thought he was worthless"

Joly nodded, looking up as Jehan came in with the bowl of water. The shy young poet looked at the little boy with wide eyes. "I wish him well, may the Lord look down and do well upon him" He said putting the bowl down on the cot beside the whimpering boy.

"Indeed, now I must work so please may this room become less crowded. Eponine may stay of course, and Courfeyrac, we all know Gavroche will remain comfortable and calm if Courfeyrac is with him" Joly said soaking rags in the warm water and carefully wiping the dry blood from Gavroche's face. Enjolras, Combeferre and Jehan left the room silently. "Fey, can you sit him on your knees and hold him up so I can clean and wrap his back?" He asked.

Courfeyrac nodded, leaning down to Gavroche and kissing his head. "You heard the doctor now, ami, and come now you can lean on me. You can rest soon, I promise" He said softly, smiling when Gavroche slowly opened his eyes and looked at him, placing a hand on Courfeyrac's shoulder so the young man could pick him up. Courfeyrac carefully picked up the boy, feeling his body tense in pain. "There we go" He whispered positioning Gavroche so the boy's head was resting on his shoulder. He brushed strands of blonde hair stained with red away from his face, the simple gesture comforting him immensely. Eponine watched in silence, marvelling at the fact that her brother had someone who cared so greatly for him despite him being no relation to himself. Courfeyrac knew Gavroche now better than she did, know how to comfort him and how to keep him calm.

"Careful now, I fear he has broken ribs by the look of the bruises on his chest" Joly said, trying to be as careful as he could as he cleaned the wounds from the belt on Gavroche's back. He tightly wrapped rag bandages around Gavroche's thin body, covering the wounds and holding his ribs in place. "This is all we can do for him now; he is weak and needs to rest. I will go to the market and buy him a new shirt and jacket. Stay with him, don't leave him alone. We must hope he doesn't develop an infection"

Eponine nodded. "Merci Monsieur Joly and I ask you please to thank Monsieur's Enjolras and Combeferre also on my behalf, on my brother's behalf. He is in no fit state to thank them himself" She said sitting down beside Courfeyrac and kissing Gavroche's bruised cheek softly. "Rest Petit frère, no need to be afraid" She whispered

Joly gave her a smile. "I shall send them your message Mademoiselle" He said with a slight bow before leaving the room to go to the market and then the hospital for more bandages.

Gavroche, barely awake, slowly brought his hand up to Courfeyrac's cheek. "Safe with you, aren't I?" He breathed, his head heavily resting on Courfeyrac's shoulder. "With you and 'Ponine"

Courfeyrac smiled softly nodding and kissing his head as he laid him down on his side on the soft bedding. "Of course petit, always" He smiled sitting beside him with Eponine on the other side. "Rest now, dear Gavroche. We will stay here with you". Gavroche gave a little smile, pushing one hand under his head on his pillow and holding Courfeyrac's own hand with the other. Wincing a little as he got himself in a comfortable enough position, he allowed his eyes to finally close as he fell asleep quickly in exhaustion. Courfeyrac smiled watching him.

"Merci, that doesn't cover what you have done for him Monsieur Courfeyrac but Merci" Eponine said lifting the blanket over her sleeping little brother. Having lost him for four years, assuming he was dead and giving in to the possibility that their own papa had murdered him, Eponine did not want to let little Gavroche out of her sight. She had been so afraid in the time when she waited for the three young men to return, so many horrible moments overcoming her mind, that she was incredibly glad and put at ease to see him sleeping so peacefully despite the obvious injuries.

"I did not rescue him, so to say, I found him. Locked in a narrow cupboard, he was. But no, I did not contribute to the effort. Enjolras and Combeferre engaged in a fight with your father and I am assuming one of his henchmen, a young man called Montparnasse. "Courfeyrac replied looking across at her as he kept a gentle hold on Gavroche's hand. "They deserve more thanks than I"

"But Monsieur, look at you. You care for him, you look after him. More than our parents ever did. He needs someone like you" Eponine said, tears in her eyes. "I barely know him now; I spent four years not knowing whether he was alive! You know him better than anyone. I can see, even if this state, Gavroche looks up to you more than anyone. He sees you as the hero, you saved him when he was sick and you have saved him now"

Courfeyrac shook his head, looking at the little boy looking so weak and needy. "I may have saved him that first time Mademoiselle, but I failed him this time. I am failing him now"

"How? You are helping to look after him now; you took him back from our papa, saving him?" Eponine stressed wiping her eyes as she looked at him with a confused expression.

"I let him go back to the streets; I should have kept him here! I should have kept him with me" Courfeyrac said, his own brown eyes, usually so playful, full of tears. "If I had insisted he come and live with me like I wanted too, this would have never happened! He needs to stay with me now!"

"Do not feel guilt, what happened was not your fault. My papa is a beast of a man" she replied leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Do not feel guilt, just help him recover now. And maybe, now this has happened, he will want to stay with you"

Courfeyrac blushed slightly at her kiss and nodded. "Merci dear Mademoiselle, I will do all in my power to aid his recovery. I am no doctor but I will support him. I care for him greatly, as if he were my own" He said. "And I hope so"

"You are better for him than our papa ever was and that I am sure of Monsieur" Eponine said with a small smile. "I must go, I have work to do". She did not dare to mention that she had to go home to her parents, to help them with that night's crime. He would have stopped her, she knew it, but she knew that if she didn't go she would be beaten also. "Do not leave his side tonight, if he wakes, he will need you"

"I promise Eponine, Gavroche is safe with me" Courfeyrac said wiping his tears as he stroked Gavroche's hair gently. "You stay safe, oui?"

"Oui Monsieur Courfeyrac, I will" She said giving Gavroche a kiss on the temple before leaving. "If he asks for me, tell him I shall come tomorrow"

Courfeyrac nodded watching her leave before turning back to Gavroche. "I really want you safe, Mon petit frère, I do hope you wish to stay with me now" He whispered, getting his thoughts out even though he knew the boy was sleeping. With a sigh, Courfeyrac carefully moved to lie down beside the gamin, keeping hold of his hand. It was not long until he too was asleep. And it was hours later when he was roused from his sleep.

**And there we are… Courfeyrac has had his heart to heart with Eponine… How sweet? Gavroche's recovery will probably run into a couple more chapters before the drama of the approaching revolution comes into play. I would really like your feedback on this chapter so please review **** You know where the button is**

**I saw on Tumblr that someone on Twitter asked Fra Fey for his description of Courfeyrac's relationship with Gavroche in the movie and this was his answer**

'**A guardian of sorts. He would have known Gavroche for a long time and taken it upon himself to look out for him'**

**How cute is this?**


	10. Planning for you

**Chapter ten! I love writing this story so much and it is incredible that it is still getting such good reviews! Thank you so much. **

**I have to say that I have exams coming up so my reviews may not happen every other day like they do now, but I will try my hardest **

"Papa…Papa no!" The words came out in a pained whimper. "Please! Stop! Papa please…" Tears slid down from under closed sleeping eyelids and he kicked his legs as if trying to get away from the father in his nightmare. He gasped in agony "Stop…"

"Gavroche! What?" Courfeyrac breathed as he jumped out of his own sleep as Gavroche's kicks came into contact with his shins. Seeing the little boy in tears and shaking in his sleep, Courfeyrac quickly sat up and held his arms, holding him still to prevent him from hurting himself more. "Gavroche, wake up" he said softly "It is just a dream, mon ami, come on now wake up 'Roche"

The child's eyes flew open as he gave a gasp and breathed heavily. He appeared to look around the room as if making sure that his father was not there before focussing on the young man that sat beside him. "Courfeyrac" He whispered. His face crumbled as he began to sob. "Was so scared, though I was gonna die!"

Courfeyrac, as gently as he could, picked Gavroche up and sat him on his knees, holding him close. He draped a blanket over the boy as Gavroche's head resumed its normal position on his shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. "It's alright, shh shh" Courfeyrac whispered, stroking his hair and tracing his fingers down the side of his face. "I will not let anything harm you every again Mon frère, I promise 'Roche". He had to keep that promise. He had to convince Gavroche to leave the streets behind and live with him and Marius.

Gavroche took deep breaths to calm down, draping one arm around Courfeyrac's shoulder. "Merci" He said quietly "Glad to 'ave you to look out for me, Mon frère Courfeyrac"

Courfeyrac gave a bright smile and kissed his forehead. "I'll always look out for you petit" He said. He thought about bringing the subject of him moving in with him then, but decided against it seeing the gamin's eyelids drooping. The boy needed to be well recovered and rested before they could discuss it. Carefully, he laid Gavroche back down on the cot. "Sleep Gavroche" He said getting up

"Where you goin'?" Gavroche asked sleepily. "Stay"

"I have to attend the meeting ami, Enjolras will be angry if I don't and you don't want to see him angry" Courfeyrac said with a cheeky smile. "I'll only be on the other side of the door, you know that, just shout if you need me"

"Alright" Gavroche yawned getting as comfortable as he could. "But…Can you stay with me tonight? Don't want to be alone"

"Of course petit" Courfeyrac smiled. "Now get some rest". Once he saw Gavroche's eyes close, he silently left the room and joined the meeting, taking his place next to Marius

"Is Gavroche resting? We heard him cry" Combeferre asked setting maps on the table with his good arm.

"He had a nightmare, but I got him settled again to sleep" he replied helping him roll out of the multiple maps. "But I'm going to stay here with him tonight, just in case"

"Good plan mon ami, he needs someone to keep watch over him overnight" Enjolras said as he tried to get his notes organised for the meeting.

"Keep watch? He isn't one of your plans for overnight watch shifts for the barricade, Enjolras, he is a little boy who needs someone to care for him" Courfeyrac said staring at the leader as if he wasn't human. "You may have been able to treat his rescue like a military operation, but you cannot treat his recovery in the same way. He is a child, not a revolution. He cannot be planned with maps and schedules"

"The boy is safe is he not?" That was my concern, Courfeyrac, and I helped there. I am glad I did so but his recovery has nothing to do with me, I shall leave that to Joly." Enjolras replied "I understand that you appear to share a special bond with Gavroche, but isn't this behaviour a little obsessive? He isn't your child. His father may be a criminal waste to society but that does not make him you son"

"It may not, but I have taken it upon myself to care for Gavroche as his guardian. I will keep him safe if he kills me. He needs someone and that someone shall be me" Courfeyrac said strongly. "You may have been a serious help with rescue but that does not give you the right to tell me how to respond to him."

"Alright then Courfeyrac, tell us what will happen when Gavroche recovers and asks to return to the streets and to his boys?" Enjolras asked. "You know more than anyone that he will want to go back?"

Courfeyrac softened, his annoyance fading away. "He is afraid, that is clear to see and to say that I wish to use his fear to my advantage is wrong and rude" He replied. "I simply believe that after this has happened, this may be the best opportunity to ask him and try to convince him to stay"

"Stay?" Jehan asked "Stay here? I don't believe Madame would like to have a little boy running around"

"Well, the house Marius and I share has a spare room" Courfeyrac pointed out, looking to Marius. "You wouldn't mind having Gavroche with us, would you ami?"

"Not at all, he would be with you all of the day, I would rarely see him" Marius smiled

Courfeyrac smiled in thanks, going to speak again before being interrupted by Enjolras starting the meeting

"Come now men, let us speak no more of the child while he sleeps" Enjolras said "Let us speak of revolution. We must unite the people and fight for justice"

As the meetings continued, the child in question, his full name now known, Gavroche Thenardiar lied awake in his cot. He could hear them speaking through the slightly ajar door. Courfeyrac had purposely left it open so that he could hear Gavroche if he needed to. The little boy stayed silent, listening to Enjolras' passionate speech as he thought about what he had heard before. He had woken not long ago but had overheard the discussion about where he was going to stay. He was afraid of returning to the streets, his father knew where he roamed now, he could easily find him again there. But what about his boys? And was he prepared to accept the big show of charity from Courfeyrac and Marius? Could he accept a home from them?

He could not really remember having a real home, not one with kisses, warm beds and full meals. He had never been allowed to join his sisters at meal times and whilst they had broth and bread rolls, he had dry bread and stale water. He could not once remember his parents kissing him or telling him they loved him. He knew a home with Courfeyrac would be different. He would never let him go hungry, would always give him a warm bed and would keep him safe so matter what. It would be a new life for him, but about the boys? Would Jean-Pierre, Nicolas and Frederick be alright if he was to accept the offer?

Before leaving that night, Joly changed his bandages and checked his wounds with Courfeyrac's help. Gavroche did not say anything, just gave occasional whimpers of pain at their touches. He was nervous about the offer, nervous for his boys and nervous about being given the chance for a new life. He was used to Courfeyrac's kindness and care, but this was a different level. He was confused. He was just a gamin, a street rat who was no better than anyone else. Courfeyrac was a young student with a home, enough money for a meal every night and fine clothing that would not look out of place on the king.

Once Joly left, Courfeyrac settled himself on the cot beside Gavroche, spreading the warm blanket over the both of them. "Are you comfortable petit? Still in pain?" He asked tucking his hair behind his ears.

Gavroche nodded. "Oui, can 'andle it though" He said quietly "I'm strong"

Courfeyrac chuckled "You Thenardiar children are" He smiled. He looked at the boy for a moment seeing his frown and eyebrows knotted in thought "Is there something the matter 'Roche?" He asked. "What are you thinking about so deeply?"

"You want me to live with you and Marius" Gavroche replied, looking at him with wide eyes "Don't ya?"

**Mmm, I don't think Courfeyrac wanted Gavroche to over hear that, do you?**

**Please please review! The person who leaves the 50th review can have a Gavroche/Courfeyrac one shot with a theme of their choice **


	11. Keeping you safe

**Sorry it was a longer wait for this chapter. **

**This chapter should be quite sweet and a lot of fluff! Brotherly bonding! **

Courfeyrac, stunned to silence for a moment, starred at Gavroche with a blank expression. "How…" He stammered, taking the hands of the boy as he carefully sat up in front of him. "How do you know that? How did you hear that?"

"You were talkin' 'bout it with Marius and Enjolras, I woke up and 'eard you" Gavroche replied looking up at him. "I was goin' to shout for you and ask you right away but the meetin' started"

Courfeyrac sighed, carefully moving Gavroche to sit on his lap, resting back against his chest. "I was going to bring up the subject when you were recovered and well rested Mon ami. I did not expect you to overhear that conversation." He said holding Gavroche close. "But you know now, so I shall ask. What do you think of the idea 'Roche"

Gavroche bit his lip, leaning his head back to look him in the eye. "It's a kind offer Courf, too kind an offer from you and from Marius, to give me a 'ome" He sighed "and what about me boys"

"I know that you want to care for them Gavroche, but your father could find you again out there and I do not mean to scare you when I say that but it's true" Courfeyrac said in a serious tone. "It's time for you to think about you first rather than anybody else"

The thought of his father finding him again was terrifying. Gavroche knew he would die if it happened again. It was the thought of his boys that kept him accepting Courfeyrac's offer right away. "I don't want to see papa ever again. He will kill me, I know he will" He said with an involuntary shiver. "But me boys need me…"

Courfeyrac sighed deeply, leaning his forehead against Gavroche's. "Listen to me, petit frère, please" He whispered. "This revolution we are planning, I know you understand it, you are smart. All those months ago, I knew that I was willing to fight for freedom but that it what everyone here is willing to fight for that. On that night, when I found you and you came to trust me enough for me to carry you here to safety, I decided that I am fighting for you, and children like you. You, Gavroche, mean so much to me and I just want to protect you. I will never let anything happen to you again"

Gavroche cuddled closer to him, pressing himself tightly against his chest. "You're my best friend, ever, ever" He mumbled against his shoulder. "A 'ome with you would be better than anythin'. But Jean-Pierre will have to be the leader if I'm not there, that scares him, and Nicolas needs me to protect him from those big boys on the west side and Frederick gets scared without me there"

"They are braver than you think petit" Courfeyrac said pushing a loose strand of his blonde hair behind Gavroche's ear before it fell into his eyes. "Those three boys, they gave us the warning about your father having taken you. They found where you were, and came here to get me. They care about your safety as much as I do"

"Really? They helped find me?" Gavroche said, hiding a yawn. "Even petit Frederick?"

"Yes, he heard you and warned the other boys? He's strong, like you are" Courfeyrac smiled. "If you want to come and stay with me, we can help them like we helped you. We can take them new warm clothes, food and give them money if they need it. You could even convince them to come to the café. Joly and Combeferre can make sure they are healthy, and we can play games all together. Do you think they will like dominoes?"

Gavroche smiled. "They would love dominoes, but you would have to let them win once in a while" He said sleepily leaning his head against Courfeyrac's collarbone. "You promise we can visit them, and keep them safe, and everythin'?"

Courfeyrac felt hope building inside him as he kissed the boy's head "I promise. I promise we keep them well and I promise to keep you safe. Jean-Pierre, Nicolas and Frederick can come and visit you as much as they want ami. And imagine how happy Eponine will be to know you will be safe with me and in a real home?"

Gavroche nodded, holding the blanket tight around him. "She would be happy Courfeyrac, and she would thank you and Marius for it" He smiled. He looked up at the young man and nodded to himself "Alright Mon frère Courfeyrac, I would really like to live you with and Monsieur Marius"

"Merci Gavroche, it means a lot for me to keep you safe. I always wanted a little brother when I was your age and now I have you" He smiled brightly. "You will be safe and warm always, and we can help your boys as much as you want"

"I know, I have you so it has to be alright" Gavroche yawned.

Courfeyrac chuckled, gently stroking his hair. "You're right about that. I won't let harm come your way" He smiled watching his eyes close. "You can sleep dear Gavroche; we can speak more when morning comes". Gavroche nodded, shifting into a comfortable position in Courfeyrac's arms as he slowly began to fall asleep, the feeling of his friend's hand stroking his hair comforting him immensely. Once Courfeyrac felt his body relax and his breath even out, he laid him onto the cot and lay beside him, keeping a watchful eye on him for any signs of pain or night terrors.

The next evening, there was no meeting, but still a few of the young students came to the café. It was normal for them to be there every night, discussing plans to overthrow the state or just drinking and studying for university courses. Grantaire was leaning over the table, a tankard in hand as he watched Combeferre and Enjolras discussing political debate. Joly and Jehan sat playing cards in the corner. Courfeyrac sat by the window, supporting Gavroche in his lap as he read to the boy. Gavroche's back and ribs were still recovering and he struggled to hold himself up for a long amount of time. Courfeyrac held him with an arm around his back, keeping him steady as his head rested on his chest. The door opened revealing Eponine, who with a shy wave to everyone else, rushed to Courfeyrac's side.

"Bonjour Monsieur, Bonjour petit Gavroche" She smiled sitting beside them and pressing a kiss to her brother's cheek. "Are you feeling better?"

"Oui, just achin'. It nothin' 'Ponine" Gavroche said with a cheeky smile looking up at her.

"Nothing!" Eponine laughed ruffling his hair. "I thought he was finally going to put an end to you"

"Non, don't worry 'bout me 'Ponine" Gavroche replied " I'm all safe now, no more runnin' on the streets for me"

"You're not going back to the streets? Oh Gavroche, that's great but where will you go?" Eponine asked looking at him with excitement in her eyes

"I'm gonna live with Courfeyrac and Marius, they givin' me a 'ome" Gavroche smiled

Eponine stared at him for a moment then looked to Courfeyrac "Really, you would do that for him? Give him a home, and meals every day?" She asked "Merci Monsieur Courfeyrac and I shall thank Marius too!"

"Of course, we have a spare room and if it means keeping mon petit ami here safe, I will do anything" Courfeyrac smiled

Eponine smiled brightly, kissing his cheek. "Merci Merci, I will sleep well knowing he is safe in a home with someone who loves him and cares for him" She gushed.

Courfeyrac blushed "You're welcome Mademoiselle Eponine" He smiled. There was a loud rumble of running footsteps pounding up the staircase as the door fell open to reveal three little faces. Courfeyrac smiled, lifting Gavroche slightly to see them. "You have visitors petit"

The three boys rushed to Gavroche, a thousand questions a second falling from their lips. "Are you alright?" Jean-Pierre asked

"Did he hurt ya real bad?" Frederick asked

"You'll be coming back though won't ya?" Nicolas asked

Gavroche nodded twice, stunned by the sudden flow of questions. At the final question, he shook his head. "I can't boys, me papa will find me again and that will be the end of me" He sighed not looking at their disappointed little faces.

"But the boys from west side, they'll have us for supper without you" Nicolas complained.

"Jean-Pierre will have to be the new leader, and you lot can come visit me here and at my house, I promise. I'm sorry boys!" Gavroche said sadly. "Courfeyrac here will help you with everythin'"

Frederick reached forward and gave the older boy a gentle hug. "You promise to come visit? Promise promise?"

Gavroche nodded, ruffling his hair. "Of course, and I don't break promises". He looked to Jean-Pierre. "You'll be a good leader now, you can scare them west side boys no problem. And if you have trouble come here and get help, these boys beat up my Papa! They can handle the west side boys!"

The three boys laughed looking around at the other young men around them. "Alright, we believe ya!" Jean-Pierre smiled. "I'll try me best for ya!"

Gavroche smiled brightly watching as Combeferre stepped forward with three bowls of broth and warm bread rolls. "Fill your stomachs whilst you are here boys" He smiled chuckling as the three young faces lit up.

As he watched them eat, Gavroche leant back into Courfeyrac's hold. "I'll miss them" He whispered.

"I know petit, but we can visit them whenever you want" Courfeyrac said kissing his head "I promise."

"I know" Gavroche nodded watching the three boys eat. "And boys, Merci for getting Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Enjolras to come save me. I know you three helped!"

The three boys grinned.

**And there we go… was that sweet enough for you?**

**The next chapter will be coming soon and I also have ideas for two brand new Gavroche stories! **

**Please please review!**


	12. Welcoming you home to comfort

**Hello everybody ! **

**This chapter goes more into detail about Gavroche's recovery and him getting used to a new home with his 'big brother' **

**I hope you all like it **

"Now Gavroche, how are you feeling?" Joly asked checking the wounds on the boy's back. It had been nearly two weeks since the child had been rescued from his father and the recovery had not been easy for him. He was growing stronger, now able to walk short distances, but his ribs and back was still causing him pain. In terms of his emotional recovery, he had yet to sleep through the night without a night terror waking him in tears. Courfeyrac stayed with him every night and supported him to walk and sit whenever he needed it, more than content to carry him when he was tired.

"Bruised?" The gamin replied "but better, Courf says I'll be runnin' in no time"

"Wait until Combeferre or I tell you that you can start running again Gavroche" The young doctor said, tying bandages around Gavroche's back and chest. "A few more weeks yet, broken ribs take time to heal"

Gavroche nodded slowly putting on his shirt and waistcoat over the bandages. "Whatever you say Doctor Joly" he smiled cheekily. "Can I go see Courfeyrac now?" He knew that the young man would be in the main room of the café, reading over revolutionary plans.

Joly chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately. "Of course, your 'big brother' will be waiting for you. Walk careful now" He smiled carefully lifting Gavroche down from the cot and setting him on his feet.

"Merci" Gavroche smiled, walking slowly to the main room. Courfeyrac was sat against the wall, a book in hand, as he thought about the plans for revolution. Enjolras was in a similar position, looking out of the window as he thought. Gavroche smiled brightly, walking to Courfeyrac as he pressed his hand to the table for support. "Courf? You busy?" he asked in a little voice as if afraid to interrupt the chain of thought.

Courfeyrac looked up and smiled, setting down the book. "No, petit frère, no point starting the meeting yet" He smiled helping Gavroche sit beside him and setting an arm around his shoulders. "Are you ready to come to your new home today?" He always said that it was going to be a home for Gavroche rather than just shelter like the elephant statue. He wanted the boy to be comfortable there and not feel like he was taking charity.

Gavroche nodded shyly. "A real 'ome? Like a family?" he asked with a smile leaning against his side. "It wasn't like that when I was little and still in the inn. Not for me, they locked me up"

"It won't be like that 'Roche, I promise" Courfeyrac said tapping him on the nose playfully. "I'll be there to look after you and Marius will be too. Maybe you can convince him to teach you to read and write, you would like that?"

"Oui, can we play cards and dominoes there?" He asked excitement in his blue eyes as he wrapped his arms around Courfeyrac. "And if I have bad dreams, you'll come lay with me?"

"Of course, we can play games all you like" Courfeyrac smiled, lifting onto his lap. "And I'll always be there if you need me"

Gavroche smiled brightly, lying against his chest. "It will be good" He said softly, his voice muffled by the fabric of Courfeyrac's waist coat.

After the meeting was complete that evening, Marius gathered a small bag of Gavroche's belongings including his blanket, his cap and a small wooden whistle, a gift from Jehan. Courfeyrac smiled at Gavroche who was curled against the window, eyes drooping. "Petit ami" He said softly, touching his shoulder. "Come on, sleepy eyes, let's get you home. I can carry you". The little boy looked up and nodded sleepily, wrapping his arms around Courfeyrac's neck, allowing him to pick him up to carry him. He gently settled the boy on his side, the most comfortable position for his back and ribs. Even though he was nearly ten years old, too old to be carried on someone's hip, his tiny frame meant he was much smaller and much lighter than other children his age. It was not difficult to carry him.

Careful not to disturb the child, who was nearly asleep against his shoulder, Courfeyrac nodded to Marius and they made their way the short distance from the café to their rented house down the street. It was not grand in any way, but a decent size with three bedrooms, bathroom and kitchen along with a small living area made up of a couple chairs and a large collection of books. Stepping inside, he ran his hand through Gavroche's wavy blonde hair. "Dear Gavroche, this is home" He whispered.

Gavroche lifted his head from Courfeyrac's shoulder and looked around, smiling as he wiped his eyes. It was grander than any home he could remember. It wasn't a rat infested statue only made habitable by blankets for beds and fruit crates for seating. It was an inn full of drunks that smelt of urine and alcohol. And it wasn't the tiny room he slept in as a small child, locked in all day and with the idea of peering out of a dirty cracked window being his only joy. "It's a good 'ome, all proper and clean" he smiled looking at Courfeyrac and Marius. "Merci"

"You are welcome Gavroche, I'm sure Courfeyrac here will show you to your room and I can promise that it will be better than the room you had at that horrid inn. At least I know that by the description 'Ponine gave me" Marius smiled giving Gavroche his small bag of belongings, which now along with a home, were the only things that were truly his. Gavroche smiled brightly, hiding a yawn as he allowed his head to slump against Courfeyrac's shoulder again.

Courfeyrac smiled to Marius as a way of saying goodnight before carrying the child through to one of the three bedrooms. A bed stood in the centre of the room, soft bedding ready for Gavroche, a chest of drawers sat against the wall with a mirror propped on top. There was a small bookshelf under a large window with deep red curtains down either side, contrasting against light brown walls. Gavroche looked around wide eyed. "This all mine?" he asked in amazement

"Oui" Courfeyrac chuckled sitting with him on the bed. "My room is next to this, and Marius is down the hall. We thought you would like to be in the middle, in case you had trouble sleeping"

"You and Marius are too kind, Courf" Gavroche yawned. "too kind"

"Everyone deserves kindness 'Roche" Courfeyrac smiled helping him lay down comfortably "Mon petit frère, I have told you before that we will always be here to take care of you"

Gavroche nodded, settling his head into the soft pillow. "I'm glad of that" he mumbled sleepily. "Makes me feel safe". Feeling safe was not something Gavroche had been used too over his years on the streets.

"Good" Courfeyrac said softly tucking his hair behind his ear and kissing Gavroche's temple. "Try and get some sleep petit, shout if you need me I'm just next door". He stayed seated beside the child until he was asleep before going to his own room and climbing into his own bed.

Gavroche was not sure of the time when he awoke, tears in his eyes and his hair wet with sweat. He gave a whimper in pain as he sat up too fast, pain spreading through his ribcage. "Courf?" He whispered into the darkness, slowly kicking away at the soft bed sheets and breathing heavily as he slid down from the bed. Wiping at his teary eyes and keeping one arm wrapped around his aching chest, he opened the door and found his way in the dark to the bedroom next door. "Courf?" he whispered around. He could see the shadowy form of Courfeyrac lying on his stomach in the bed, one arm falling from the side and grazing the floor. Slowly, Gavroche walked to the bed, his breathing heavy from the shock of the night terror and the pain.

Courfeyrac stirred "Gavroche, that you?" He mumbled half asleep, rubbing his hand over his face to wake himself. He gave a tired smile, seeing the little boy standing there in the light of the candle on the bedside table. "A dream again?"

"Oui, a bad one" Gavroche whimpered. "An' sat up too fast, it 'urts"

Moving slowly and carefully, Courfeyrac helped Gavroche climb onto the bed beside him. "You want to stay here with me?" He asked. Seeing the boy shyly nod, he settled him to lie down and covered him with the blanket. "Was the dream about your father again?"

"He had 'Ponine, was 'urting her real bad, she was screamin'" Gavroche whispered, holding his hand under the sheet.

"It's alright, petit, it was just a dream" Courfeyrac replied in a soft tone, stroking his hair and planting a kiss into his curls. "I am sure 'Ponine is safe, just like you are". Gavroche nodded, his eyes closing again. "That's it, go back to sleep ami"

Gavroche gave him a little smile, a gap in his teeth showing. "Love you Courf"

Pressing another kiss to his head, Courfeyrac smiled "I love you too 'Roche"

**Awww, I loved writing this chapter. I think it's so cute **

**The drama is going to come soon with the approaching revolution and of course we all know what happens there **

**Next chapter: Is 'Ponine really safe? **


	13. Secretly promising you

**Chapter 13! **

**This is where the drama starts to build again, the patron-minette are causing trouble for Eponine and the revolution is approaching …**

**Enjoy! **

Eponine winced, holding a dirty rag to her bleeding lip. A bruise covered her left shoulder to her collarbone and her cheek was starting to swell from the cut that run from just below her eye to the corner of her lip. She had been fine until Montparnasse had arrived. Her father had been continuing his usual beatings, kicking her and smashing bottles over her, but she could handle that. Thenardiar, of course, was not aware that Eponine knew about him holding her brother hostage or that she even knew that Gavroche was still alive. She kept that her secret, for Gavroche's safety. Her brother was truly safe for the first time in his life, living with Courfeyrac and Marius. She was thankful for that.

When Montparnasse had arrived, looking for his girl of the night as he called her, Eponine had tried to run. She hated the young man, he treated her like dirt and like she was a willing lady of the night. She wasn't willing in any meaning of the word. As she run, Montparnasse had grabbed her by the shoulder, slamming her against the wall and pressing his knife to her cheek. She had closed her eyes, wishing herself away to safety. She could imagine living with Marius, having him love her and treat her like royalty. She could live there in happiness in her dreams, having Marius at her side and knowing that Gavroche was only down the corridor in the comfort of his own bedroom and having Courfeyrac to look after him. She was happy in her imagination.

When it was over, Montparnasse had left the run down slum house in a fury, leaving to join the patron-minette out on the streets. Eponine used the cleanest of the rags she could join to clean the blood from her body. She wanted nothing more than to run to the café. She could sit and admire Marius as she often did and see Gavroche. He was beginning to recover, walking better now. But she also knew that he never slept through the night. Getting herself as clean as she could, she snuck out of the broken window at the back of the house.

She walked quickly, nervously looking around for any members of the patron-minette. She felt weak and sick to her stomach, feeling her legs shake below her. Getting to the café, seeing Marius and wrapping her arms around her little brother were the only joys she had. It was all that mattered to her. As she walked, looking at her bare feet below the tatters of her ragged dress, she heard a laugh that made her heart soar. Surprisingly to her emotions, that laughter did not belong to Marius, nor did it belong to Gavroche. The laughter rather belonged to Courfeyrac. Looking up, she smiled brightly at the sight. Walking not far ahead of her, his direction obviously to the café, was Courfeyrac. He walked with a slight spring in his step, holding Gavroche on his shoulders. The boy had his hands on his knees as Courfeyrac held his legs, keeping his safe on his shoulders. Gavroche also had Courfeyrac's top hat perched on top of his mass of blonde curls.

Eponine was not sure why the sound of Courfeyrac's laughter had made her heart soar in the way that it had. Perhaps it was because she knew that wherever Courfeyrac was, Gavroche would be there too and it was the excitement of seeing her little brother that made her feel that way. Or perhaps she had taken a strong liking to the young man who had saved her brother's life and cared so greatly for him. Shaking her head free of these complex thoughts, Eponine walked as fast as she could to catch up with them. "Monsieur Courfeyrac! Gavroche!" She called.

"Hey 'Ponine" Gavroche smiled brightly turning his head to see her as she approached. His smile fell when he saw the bruises and the cut.

Courfeyrac turned to face the young girl, he too staring at the injuries. "Mademoiselle Eponine…What happened?" He asked putting a gentle hand under her chin and turning her face from side to side to inspect the cut and bruise.

Eponine gave a nervous laugh, brushing his hand away. "I took a fall whilst working down by the factories" She said. "It doesn't 'urt, is but a scratch". Gavroche stared at her, not convinced, looking at her with a serious look in his eyes and a pout on his lips. Eponine returned the look, putting on a smile at the look on his little face. "Gavroche, don't you look at me like that you cheeky boy! You know how clumsy I am" She said with a giggle. She was used to lying to cover up her injuries, even Marius didn't really know what happened when she went home.

Courfeyrac sighed carefully lifting Gavroche down from his shoulders. "It looks like more than a scratch dear Mademoiselle, let Joly or Combeferre take a look at it" He said

"If it will make you stop calling me mademoiselle, I shall" She said "Look at me in my rags and tatters, I ain't no mademoiselle like you see walking in the Luxembourg. Call me Eponine, 'Ponine if you wish. You are raising my brother, there's no need for all these formalities"

"Then you must call me Courfeyrac, or Fey like Les Amis do, or Courf like 'Roche does" Courfeyrac smiled slowly continuing to walk with Gavroche close at his side. "Eponine, you coming?"

Eponine nodded stepping beside them and taking Gavroche's hand, running her thumb over his knuckles. He stared up at her for a moment, his young eyes wide with so much understanding there, too much understanding of pain and cruelty for someone of his age. He knew, she knew he did. "Come on 'Roche, I would carry you petit but you're too heavy for me" She said holding his hand tightly as they walked together.

As soon as they arrived at the café, Courfeyrac got Combeferre to tend to Eponine, fully believing her little story about falling at work. Gavroche, on the other hand, was silent. Normally, upon arriving at the café, he would sit with Courfeyrac playing cards until the meeting began. But now with his best friend helping sooth Eponine's injury, he slowly climbed up to sit by the window, staring out at the street below. He could imagine the scene, too well in fact, of his father or the people who worked for him. Tall and strong young men that towered over Eponine's petite frame. He shook involuntarily and brought his knees up slowly, resting his head on his knees, trying to ignore the pain it was causing his back and ribs.

"Use the side room to clean yourself up Eponine, it looks like you tried to clean this with dirty rags" Courfeyrac said with a comforting smile once Combeferre had checked her wounds. The young doctor did not look convinced of her story but tried to brush of the temptation to mention it.

When Eponine returned into the main room, she walked to Courfeyrac who was trying to get Gavroche to talk to him. He held the little boy in his arms, stroking his hair. "What is wrong with you tonight, are you in pain?" He asked. The little boy nodded. It wasn't an exact lie, his protective position had been painful.

"Petit frère, your recovery will take time" Eponine whispered kissing his head.

Gavroche nodded once more, leaning his head back to look at Courfeyrac. "You have to go to the meeting Courf, I'll stay with 'Ponine" He whispered.

Courfeyrac nodded and kissed his forehead, sitting him with Eponine. "Yes, than I shall take you home, you need to rest" He said, slowly moving to the table for the meeting, shaking the thoughts away that something was really bothering Gavroche.

"Papa did it didn't he?" Gavroche whispered leaning against Eponine's chest as she hugged him close. "Tell Courf, he'll help you"

"I can't tell nobody, and neither can you 'Roche" Eponine side holding him close. "Papa can't know anything; he doesn't know I know you are alive. He thinks I know nothing. And it wasn't Papa, it was Montparnasse. You wouldn't remember him"

Gavroche did remember him. The young man had always been a bully, even when they were small children. "But 'Ponine, they hurt you, please 'Ponine tell Courf, or Combeferre, or Enjolras or Marius"

"No, I won't tell anyone, especially not Marius" Eponine said. "And you can not tell anyone either, you promise me Gavroche Thenardiar, this is our secret"

With tears in his eyes, Gavroche nodded, falling against her chest and throwing his arms around her. "I promise, if you stay away from Papa, and Montparnasse and everyone else Papa works with"

"I shall 'Roche, I'll try for you" Eponine sighed kissing his head. "Don't cry please, you'll make me cry"

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews with any suggestions and just general comments; they make me want to keep writing **

**Thankyou**


	14. What is worrying you?

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter, ive been so busy with my first exam being next week. Eeek! **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter**

By the time that the meeting ended that night, Gavroche was curled up in his sister's arms. He wasn't asleep, just pretending. He sat on Eponine's lap, with his head against her shoulder, a number of thoughts running through his young mind. Eponine still lived with their parents in the run down slum house where members of the patron-minette often stayed the night. Even though he had been so young when he was staying at the inn, he could remember the boys who hung around with his father. They were bullies who delighted in pulling his sisters hair and stealing their dolls. Thenardiar would have them work around the village, stealing for other poor families and causing trouble with the other children. He could remember watching from his window, seeing them chase the family' serving girl across the courtyards and laughing as she fell in the dirt below them, he hated the thought of them now. Grown men, strong enough to do serious damage. It was the thought of them able to do that damage to his sister that scared him.

"I think he's sleeping, he's tired out, still recovering and all that" Eponine whispered as Courfeyrac walked to her. Gavroche kept his eyes closed, still pretending to be fast asleep. He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to let the secret out. His friends out on the street who were siblings always said that a promise between siblings was a very important thing that couldn't be broken no matter what was at stake. He wanted Eponine to tell someone, but he knew that she was too proud to do that.

"I'll carry him home, no need to wake him" Courfeyrac said softly, carefully picking up Gavroche and resting him against his side. He heard the boy give a slight whimper of discomfort, assuming he was stirring from his sleep. "Shh petit, I've got you, go back to sleep"

He kept to his word, carrying the 'sleeping' Gavroche back to the house and laying him in his bed. "There we are" He whispered bringing the covers over the boy and sitting beside him. He couldn't shake the thought that something had happened at the café that had bothered the young child. There had not been a single smile on his face since he had seen his sister's injuries, Courfeyrac didn't understand. He wished that he could see the thought process going through the gamin's head. With a sigh, he leaned down and brushed hair away from his face before kissing his forehead. "Sleep well, petit frère" He whispered.

As soon as Courfeyrac had left the room and Gavroche heard the door shut, the little boy stopped pretending to be asleep. He bit down on his lip and turned on his side, curling up as small as he could comfortably get. "'Ponine" He whispered into the darkness, allowing tears to run down his face.

The next morning, Courfeyrac woke thinking about the boy and his sister. He had seen them sitting together at the café during the meeting, heads bent together as they talked in whispers. He had assumed that they had simply been talking between siblings as to not disturb the important meeting. What surprised him most about the night was that he had not heard a sound out of Gavroche throughout the night hours. Normally, the little boy would wake at least once for a glass of water or comforting after a bad dream. But this night, he was silent. Quickly preparing himself for the day ahead, Courfeyrac made his way through to Gavroche's bedroom to check on his 'brother'.

Gavroche lay on his bed, curled on his side with the blankets kicked away from his body. He was wide awake; his bloodshot eyes suggesting that he had not slept all night. "Petit?" Courfeyrac said softly sitting on the side of the bed. "Are you alright? Did you wake then not sleep again?"

The child nodded. "Ya looked tired last night, didn't wan' a wake you up" He whispered curling up the young man's side.

"I would've of minded you silly boy, you could have come and get me" Courfeyrac said lifting him onto his lap. "Did you have a night terror?"

Gavroche shook his head. "Non, felt sick, head 'urts" He sighed pressing his head against Courfeyrac's shoulder. The child had not been able to sleep all night, he felt nervous for his sister, scared for her safety. The nerves make knots twist in his stomach and his head pound as he thought about Eponine in danger. Every time he had closed his eyes, he had seen imaginary images of her being hurt, images of their father looming over her with the leather belt in his hands.

"Felt sick?" Courfeyrac said worriedly. "Oh petit 'Roche, you should have come to me! Do you still feel sick?"

"Oui Courf" Gavroche whispered, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning against him. He wanted comfort, he needed it. He wanted to stay quiet, not talk anymore. If he talked he was scared that he would say the secret. He wanted too, of course, but Eponine had made him promise not to.

Courfeyrac sighed kissing his head and resting a hand on his forehead, trying to feel his temperature. He felt a little warm. Worried, he picked up one of the blankets and draped it around the boy. "We should take you to Joly and Combeferre, you could be getting really sick ami" He whispered.

Gavroche nodded, scared of the idea of seeing Eponine at the café again. He did not want to see her injured again. He knew that she would have gone home the night before, putting herself in danger once more. He kept his eyes closed tight, trying to ignore the pounding in his head. Courfeyrac lifted the child into his arms, forgetting about picking up his coat or sorting out his head of wild curls. All that he cared about was the little boy in his arms. He did not want to see the child sick, he wanted him well, smiling and laughing again. The hurried walk to the café scared him; it reminded him to much of that first walk. That first walk when he had held the street urchin in his arms, fearing for the child's life as he lied limp, barely conscious.

"Joly? Combeferre?" He said as he entered the café, hoping that at least one of them would be there at this early hour. "Please I need help" He added looking at Gavroche in his arms, the child crying softly. Courfeyrac knew that Gavroche would only cry if he was in pain or very scared, those years on the streets had made him tough beyond his years. He hated to appear weak, something was wrong with him and the thought of it scared Courfeyrac.

Combeferre was sat in his normal spot, near the head of the table with Enjolras beside him. He looked up when he heard his name called and paled at the sight of Gavroche in Courfeyrac's arms. "Whatever is the matter Fey? Is he sick?" He asked rushing to take the boy from his friend's hold.

"I fear so, he was sleeping when I took him home last night, but he said this morning that he had been feeling sick and his head hurt, I don't think he slept much" Courfeyrac said worriedly, slowly letting the young doctor take the boy. "Help him please, I'm worried for him, he is never like this"

"Let me take a look" Combeferre replied thoughtfully sitting the boy down on a nearby chair and kneeling before him. "Gavroche, sit still for me and let me look at you, it won't take long petit". With Courfeyrac sitting beside Gavroche holding him still gently and keeping the blanket around him, the boy appeared calm. Combeferre checked his temperature and checked him for other symptoms before shaking his head. "He has a slight temperature that is sure, but his throat is not swollen and everything else seems fine" He said with a slight reassuring smile. "Lay him down on the bench there so we can keep an eye on him.

Gavroche had stayed silent through this whole exchange, leaning against Courfeyrac and biting his lip as if afraid the secret would fall from his mouth. Kissing his forehead, Courfeyrac carried Gavroche to the bench and laid him down. "Rest will make you feel better mon petit frère, I promise, I don't break promises" He whispered looking into the child's eyes. "It's alright; I'm here, not going anywhere". Gavroche stared at him and held his hand, slowly allowing his eyes to close despite the images of his sister getting injured hitting his imagination. Courfeyrac stayed beside him, stroking his hair until he was lying asleep.

Combeferre placed a hand on Courfeyrac's shoulder, pulling him to one side. "What is bothering Gavroche is not physically, it's all in the head. It has to be" he whispered.

"In the head, what do you mean?" Courfeyrac asked a confused expression on his face. "He was fine yesterday"

"Worry, stress, fear can all cause this sort of reaction. It's like locked up energy, he's not saying anything so it is hurting him. Perhaps he had a night terror but wanted to appear grown up and not needing someone to hold him and tell him it's alright. By not telling you, it scared him more" He explained.

"He has never been afraid to tell me before" Courfeyrac sighed looking at the sleeping boy. "I wonder what is scaring him now?"

Combeferre shrugged. "I do the medical side of it mon ami, not the tempting secrets out of small children" He sighed

Courfeyrac nodded. "He seemed happy enough yesterday evening, we were walking here and he was on my shoulders, telling me stories about when he had been out on the streets. He had been all smiles and laughter" He said. "Then he stopped talking, the smile went when we saw.."

"Saw what? Saw who?" Combeferre asked looking at the groups centre with an eyebrow raised in thought.

"Eponine" He replied. "He stopped talking and I didn't see a single smile after we saw that Eponine was hurt"

**I will admit now to having no medical knowledge whatsoever, so I apologise if none of this makes sense. I just wanted to bring across how keeping the secret is hurting Gavroche, it is making him scared and nervous. **

**The next chapter will come as soon as possible, probably on Friday or Saturday **


	15. Finding the truth about you

**Sorry for the longer wait **

**I hope you enjoy this, the drama is coming! **

After making sure that Gavroche was asleep and making Combeferre promise to keep an eye on him, Courfeyrac ran out into the streets in any hope of finding Eponine. He walked the path he had walked the day before, hoping that Eponine would be walking the same way. As he passed through the market, he saw Marius with a stack of books tucked under one arm. As Courfeyrac knew, if there were two people that Eponine wanted to spend all of her time with it was Gavroche and Marius. "Pontmercy" He called running up to his friend. "Marius, have you seen your shadow, have you seen Eponine?"

"Not this morning ami, she meets me at the corner of the square at two" He replied. "That's when she leaves work. Why are you in such a hurry to meet her anyway, she will be at the café this evening as always"

"It's Gavroche, he isn't himself this morning. He didn't sleep well last night and is complaining of feeling ill" Courfeyrac sighed. "Combeferre says it's all in his head, he's worried about something and he won't tell anyone. I need to know what they were talking about last night; he grew quiet when he saw that Eponine had hurt herself at work"

Marius frowned. "When I see her, I will send her straight to the Café to see him" He said placing a hand on Courfeyrac's shoulder. "Do not worry yourself Fey; I am sure that he is fine and just bothered by a night terror or something. I can make no move into understanding children, especially not one who has been through what Gavroche has"

"Merci, please as soon as you see her, send her to the Café" Courfeyrac replied already turning to run back to the café. "I need to know what is wrong with 'Roche"

"Indeed, there is nothing that can come between you and your 'little brother'" Marius said with a smile. "I will send her"

Courfeyrac nodded in confirmation before turning on his heel and rushing back in the direction of the café. He wanted to be with Gavroche today, reading to him and holding him to tell him that everything was alright. Gavroche was hiding something and it was hurting him. Courfeyrac didn't understand it, something was wrong and it had to have something to do with Eponine.

Arriving back at the café, he rushed to Gavroche's side. "Is he alright? Combeferre did he wake?" He asked looking at the young doctor.

"Didn't even stir" Combeferre said not looking up from his book.

With a nod, Courfeyrac sat beside Gavroche and stroked his hair. "Eponine will be here this afternoon; Marius is going to send her here. I'm going to find out what is wrong and sort it out"

"I admire your dedication to this boy Courfeyrac, yet I hope you are still willing to fight. I just have one question. We all know that we could lose our lives at the barricade, what then if the worst was to happen, would happen to Gavroche" Combeferre asked setting down his book and pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"If I were to die, if Marius were to die, Gavroche would have the house. He would go and get his boys and they would live there. Of course I wish to survive the barricade and come out victorious to the chance of raising Gavroche in a better life, a better life for everyone, but it the worse was to happen, I would want Gavroche to make the house his and have his boys there with him where they can grow up in safety" Courfeyrac said with a sigh. "There has to be a plan for every possibility in times like this doesn't there?"

Combeferre nodded "Yes mon ami, there does. As I said, I admire what you do for Gavroche and I can see that he is very special to you. Can I ask why? I mean, if one of us had found a child sick on the streets we would have taken them to the hospital and aided all we could but that would have been the end of it I am sure"

"He needed someone; I could tell that it had been years, terrible long years, since he had had someone that he could trust and someone that he knew would try and look after him no matter what it took. And he chose to put all of his trust in me, no one has ever done that before" He said, deep in his thoughts as he watched the little boy sleeping.

"Gavroche?" A voice pulled him from his thoughts and tore his gaze away from the sleeping child.

Eponine stood in the door, her cheek bruised and the cut beginning to seal. "Monsieur Marius sent me here straight away, Monsieur Courfeyrac. Is Gavroche alright? Marius says he is not himself today"

"Eponine, yes indeed, he is alright. He is tired and hurting, but Combeferre here says that the pain and the feelings of illness are all in his head." Courfeyrac replied, gesturing for her to walk to him. He took her hand and sat her beside him. "He was fine yesterday, all smiles and fun, until he saw that you were hurt. I think he is worried about you Eponine"

"About me?" She sighed. "I told him not to worry, I told him I was fine. He was scared I would get hurt again if I wasn't careful"

"Why would you get hurt again Mademoiselle?" Courfeyrac asked. "I thought the injuries came from an accident at the factories"

Eponine paled. "Well Monsieur, you see" She stammered. "Listen, this all in the head illness, what is it caused by?"

"Stress, worries, fear" Combeferre shrugged. "We put it down to the idea that he had a night terror and wanted to be seen as brave and grown up so didn't tell Courfeyrac here about, therefore scaring himself more by keeping it all a secret"

She bit her lip at the mention of the word secret and turned to look at her little brother. Gavroche stirred at the movement on the bench, slowly rolling onto his back as his eyes opened. " 'Ponine?" He said sleepily

"Oui, I am here petit" She whispered kissing his head as tears rose in her eyes. "I'm sorry"

Gavroche nodded pursing his lips and staring into her eyes, silently telling her that he didn't tell anyone, that her secret was still secret.

"Why are you sorry to him" Courfeyrac asked "What were you two talking about last night?"

With a sigh, Eponine grabbed his wrist and lead him to the side room where Gavroche couldn't hear them, Combeferre followed. "What is going on?" he asked

"We were talking about a secret, that's why he has gone all shy and doesn't want to talk, that's why he is scared" She said looking down on the floor

"A secret? Scaring Gavroche? Eponine this is serious, please, I beg of you, tell us" Courfeyrac said taking hold of her hands. "For Gavroche?"

Eponine bit her lip, allowing a tear to fall down her cheek. " I told him something, and made him promise not to tell anyone, not even you Monsieur"

"And keeping it a secret is what is making him act this way, Eponine, dear Mademoiselle, you need to tell us" Combeferre said stepping forwards.

She nodded "I know I know, he wanted me tell you yesterday but I didn't want to ask for help". She sighed "Well you see, I didn't get hurt at work, well I sort of did. I don't work at the factories. I still live at home, with papa"

"Your father, the same monster that almost killed his own son and kept him locked in a cupboard" Courfeyrac gaped

"Oui, but it wasn't him. I mean sometimes it is, but this time it was Montparnasse, he treats me, he sees me as his lady of the night you see" Eponine cried

"This has happened before?" Combeferre said

She nodded. "Many times, all the time, many people, it's just how it is. Papa says its business"

"Business is fair and right, and this isn't" Courfeyrac said. "We will fix it and until then, you're staying with Me, Marius and Gavroche. No going home"

**What will happen next when Thenardiar finds out ….**

**Please review! **


	16. Settling you

**Sorry for the longer wait… Exam period is upon me! **

**This chapter is mostly dialogue, I have to admit, but I feel that it is important. **

"What? No? I can't" Eponine gasped, biting her lip. "Courfeyrac, my papa will be angry, very angry, if he finds me…"

"He won't, I won't let it happen. I protect Gavroche and I will protect you also" Courfeyrac said handing her a handkerchief. "Please Eponine; let me do this for you"

"I can't come into your home as if it is my own, especially without Marius' permission. Um, could I stay here?" She asked wiping her eyes

"Of course, I will arrange it with the owner" Combeferre said with a soft smile. "It may be better, as if your father was to see you with Courfeyrac, he would recognise him from when we went to get Gavroche, same with me. We will have to tell everyone to keep an eye out for you. If your father was to put in an appearance, it would be you and Gavroche in danger"

"I will prevent the danger" Courfeyrac said strongly. "It will be alright". Extending a hand, he smiled to Eponine. "Now, Mademoiselle Eponine, will you accompany me to talk to this brother of yours. We need to get a smile on his little face"

Eponine let out a watery giggle and nodded, slowly taking his hand. His smile, large and cheeky, made her heart soar unlike anything before. "Yes" She breathed "He needs to laugh"

With a smile, Courfeyrac gave her hand a squeeze and led her back through to the main room whilst Combeferre went to talk to the café owner. Gavroche had gone back to sleep, curled up small on the bench in the corner, his warm deep red blanket covering him from toes to chin. Courfeyrac smiled softly, bending down to kiss his head. "It seems a shame to wake him but we need to talk to him" He whispered

"Yes, I feel terrible that I scared him. I shouldn't have made him promise to keep the secret" Eponine sighed "I was mean to him by doing that; he wanted me to say, like he was trying to look after me instead of the other way round"

"It's alright Eponine; I understand why you did it. You didn't know that he would react like this, but we can sort it now" Courfeyrac smiled as he sat down carefully and rubbed a gentle hand over Gavroche's shoulder to wake him. "I don't believe that he is angry at you, and I am not angry at you"

"Courf?" Gavroche said sleepily as he opened his eyes and turned to face him. " 'Ponine?"

"Hey little one" Eponine smiled sitting beside him and stroking his hair "Listen, I'm sorry 'Roche"

"Sorry? What for" He yawned sitting up and wiping his eyes free of sleep as he moved to lean against Courfeyrac's side.

"The secret" She sighed sitting close beside him. She understood why Gavroche chose to sit against Courfeyrac rather than her. She scared him with her secret. Courfeyrac was perfect to him, no secrets, they were best friends.

"Yes" Courfeyrac said, wrapping an arm around the boy and moving him onto his lap. "We are sorry we woke you up petit, you are still such a sleepy head. We have to talk to you"

Gavroche nodded, resting his head on Courfeyrac's shoulder and nestling against his neck as he reached across to hold Eponine's hand. "About the secret, but I promised Courf"

"I know you promised, and that makes you a very honourable and loyal little sir but this is important. It isn't a secret anymore, Eponine told us, told me and Combeferre" Courfeyrac replied kissing the boy's head.

"You did 'Ponine, but you said you wouldn't" Gavroche said staring at her. "Merci Eponine, I didn't like the secret"

Eponine nodded stroking her thumb over his tiny hand. "Keeping it a secret was scaring you, it was making you sick"

"Yes, I didn't want to tell anyone anything so I thought it better to stay quiet" He nodded "But you know now, right Courf?"

"Correct petit frère, it's going to be alright. Eponine has agreed to let us tell everyone and we all going to work together to protect her and protect you" Courfeyrac said letting Gavroche rest against his chest. "She is going to stay here so that Montparnasse and your papa can't hurt her at home. If they come here, there will be plenty of people to protect the both of you"

"What if? What if they know who you and Combeferre and Enjolras are? He will remember you all?" Gavroche said worriedly, snuggling closer to the young man's warm body.

"If they come, I will get Marius to take you and Eponine here home, so that you will be safe" Courfeyrac said stroking his hair to relax him.

He nodded. "I'm glad you told 'Ponine, it better that way, everyone will look after everyone else"

Eponine smiled. "You are a very special kid Gavroche, you know that" She smiled. "So brave and loyal, I love you petit frère"

"Love you 'Ponine" the child yawned "Courf, I'm still tired"

"I know ami, you were awake all night, that's why" Courfeyrac smiled. "Before you sleep, I just need you to promise that if anything is bothering you again, you come and see me understand?"

"Oui" Gavroche nodded, resting against him and letting his eyes close. "I promise"

"Good boy" Courfeyrac smiled looking across at Eponine as he felt the boy's body quickly relax into sleep.

"Merci Courfeyrac, for looking after him the way that you do. He trusts you with his life, I can tell" Eponine smiled adjusting the blanket over the sleeping boy. "He loves you"

"I love him, he really is my best friend. I like looking after him, we like each other's company" Courfeyrac smiled leaning back against the wall so that Gavroche would be more comfortable laying asleep on his chest.

"I'm glad to see him so comfortable with you, and that he isn't living out on the streets anymore. I can't believe you let him move into your home" Eponine smiled sitting beside him

"I had a room to spare ,Marius didn't mind and I wanted to keep him safe, so it seemed like a good idea. He likes it, even though he spends most of the nights in my room. I don't think he likes to be alone"

"He feels safe with you that's why" Eponine giggled. "You're good to him, better than others have been in the past"

Courfeyrac smiled, looking at the sleeping little boy. He had to admit that it felt good to have someone who needed him and felt safe with him. Kissing Gavroche's forehead, he sighed in relaxation. "We'll be fine, the revolution will come and if all goes well, I will raise him in a better society. Maybe I could get him into school"

**And there we go, we had to bring in Courfeyrac's hopes for the future with Gavroche although we all know what happens…**

**Please review, and feel free to give me anymore ideas and feedback **


	17. Escaping with you

**And here comes the drama….**

**I hope you like it **

"Vive la Republique!" Enjolras shouted bringing his passionate speech to an end and watching the crowd cheer and shout around him. He could see Combeferre at one end of the makeshift stage writing down names on the signup sheets, whilst Joly, Grantaire and Jehan were handing out tricolour cockades so that the new followers could show their support. Courfeyrac was weaving his way through the crowd, Gavroche holding his hand tightly so the pair didn't get separated, handing out pamphlets about the next rally. This was it, the people were getting ready, and the revolution was coming. All that was needed now was a sign to make the people rise and to fight for what they all believed it.

Gavroche smiled brightly, the adrenaline pumping through the area making him excited. He looked up at Courfeyrac and smiled with a cheeky look in his eyes. Courfeyrac smiled back at him, squeezing his hand and moving him through the crowd and out towards where the square reached the road. "That's the response we need 'Roche" He smiled lifting the boy onto his back. "Could you feel all of that excitement?"

"Oui, everyone's ready for the fight!" Gavroche smiled leaning against his shoulder.

"Indeed petit, but come now, we should go back to the café, everyone will meet us there" Courfeyrac smiled "That's enough excitement for one day". He felt Gavroche nod and lean on his shoulder as he began to carry him back to the café.

"Good work today that is what we need" Enjolras said coming down from the stage with Combeferre and Grantaire as Joly and Jehan walked ahead. "The revolution is coming, the sign will come and the people will rise"

As the three young men walked out of the square, none of them noticed the figure leaning against the wall not far from them. He wore a dark pin striped coat and had his hat tipped over his face. His concentration was not on the rally that was just dispersing, but rather on two of the students that had just passed him. They wore the tricolour pins, and walked with a sense of self importance. He did not recognise the dark haired one who walked with a slight drunken stagger to his stride but he could recognise the other two, one with his light brown hair and glasses that slid down his nose, and the other with his blonde curls and powerful tone. They were two of the students that had broken into his house and threatened to kill him just steal a worthless little boy that belonged to him. He hadn't seen the third boy, with his dark brown curls, nor had he seen the little boy they stole away from him. The square had been too full for him to move through the crowd, but he had seen the other two on the stage. Their first mistake.

"Simple Mistake students" He hissed. "You lot will all meet at the same place to plan this little overthrow of state, that's where he will be, and they know Eponine, so she will be there". Waiting for the three young men to be far enough ahead of him, he began to follow them along the streets, ducking into the back alleys if any of them dared to look behind them as they walked. This was his business, following without being seen, this was something that Thenardiar was used too.

The atmosphere in the café was incredible, with cheers as soon as Enjolras arrived in the room. Grantaire gave him a tankard of wine in congratulations to which he rolled his eyes as he sat down, whilst Combeferre and Courfeyrac patted him on the back. Gavroche cheered, looking up to him as if he was some great role model to the young boy. Jehan was sat writing, some great poem about the success of the rally, whilst Joly was by the door to the kitchens, waiting for water to boil as he wanted to clean a cut Grantaire had acquired whilst climbing the makeshift stage.

Thenardiar made his way up the stairs, first seeing the young trainee doctor leaning against the wall by the kitchen doorway. "Boy" He hissed.

Joly, a shocked expression in his wide brown eyes, turned to see the strangely dressed man with his oversized hat. "What's your business here, Monsieur?" He asked, trying to stay polite.

"Stay quiet boy, I have important business here" Thenardiar said stepping forward to take the student by the throat, his filthy hands gripping against Joly's clean and pale skin.

He gasped, writhing in attempt to get away "No business here, just students" He breathed. Spotting the grey wiry hair under the hat along with the ill-fitting clothing, he paled even more if that was possible. From the description Eponine had given him, he could only guess that this was Thenardiar. "No one here for you"

"Lie one more time young boy, and this will come into contact with this clean little throat of yours" The older man smirked pulling a knife from his pocket. "Come on now, where is the boy? I saw the golden haired boy and the other bookish looking one coming from the rally along with a drunken fool"

"No one here by that description" Joly replied bravely.

Thenardiar pushed the knife against the young doctor's throat, beginning to make a cut. He whimpered. The blood, the germs on the filthy knife. Another whimper crossed his lips.

"What is…" Enjolras went to say as he moved towards where Joly was stood. "Thenardiar, what are you doing here?"

"Getting back what is rightfully mine, whilst this young fool here thought it best to lie" Thenardiar said with a sly smile. "Give me the boy, and Eponine, she has to be here, and I won't cause no 'arm"

"They are not here, why would I allow them to a place where the scum of the streets can find them?" Enjolras said gesturing to Grantaire, who had followed him out, to move back and warn Courfeyrac to get Gavroche and Eponine out.

Grantaire, even with his slightly drunken state of mind, moved back into the main room and rushed to Courfeyrac who sat in the corner teaching Gavroche how to write his name. "You got to get out, old Thenardiar's here, he must have seen as at the rally"

Gavroche whimpered, instantly wrapping his little arms around Courfeyrac in fear. "Courf? Is papa going to get me and 'Ponine?"

"Of course not, ummm" Courfeyrac said biting his lip. "Where is he 'Taire?"

"By the kitchen, the mad man has a knife to Joly's neck because the lad lied for ya, I think he's about to pass out from the knife or the germs him not sure but still" the dark haired young man replied. "You can't get out that way"

Courfeyrac nodded quickly picking Gavroche up and resting him on his side before holding his free hand out to Eponine. "Come on, do you trust me?" He asked her

"More than anyone I've had look out for me before" Eponine said, taking a deep breath and taking his hand. "How are we going to get out of this?"

"Trust me and I'll find a way" He replied pressing a kiss to Gavroche's head. "Shh, it's alright petit frère, we are going to get out of this and go home"

Another whimper could be heard from the corridor by the kitchen, along with shouting and approaching footsteps. "Are you all liars? I know that my no good children are here! " Thenardiar shouted

"Now, we have to go now" Courfeyrac said carrying Gavroche and leading Eponine through the side room, where the large window opened onto a lower roof with a jump down to the street below.

"Are you mad Courfeyrac, I could climb it, you could, but Gavroche, he is only small, he couldn't jump like that" Eponine gasped looking out of the window.

"I can" Gavroche said in a quiet voice "I used to climb down from me elephant, but Courf? You'll be there to catch me won't you?"

"Of course I will" Courfeyrac whispered setting him down. "You go first Eponine, then I'll climb down to the ledge with 'Roche"

Eponine nodded, holding onto the windowsill and climbing out of the window

**Dun, dun, dun…..**

**I hope you all liked this **

**Please please review **


	18. For you

**And the drama continues ….**

Biting her lip nervously, Eponine gave one look back to Courfeyrac before climbing out of the window. The young man looked so calm, but she could see the fear and worry in his eyes. He was only staying calm for her and Gavroche. Trying to ignore the fact that she could hear the sound of her father's booming voice in the corridor of the café, she climbed down the roofing and came to the ledge where she could see wooden panelling that she could climb down easily. She quickly clambered down, not bothering to pull at her skirts when they caught on the rough wood, just letting the threads rip. She looked back up; tears in her eyes as she watched Courfeyrac quickly help Gavroche down the roof and carefully climbed to the ground. "Come on Gavroche, just climb down like it's the ladder on the elephant" He whispered. "I won't let you fall"

Gavroche nodded, a tear sliding down his cheek as he heard Thenardiar shout. He slowly started moving down the wooden panels but he was too small for his legs to reach where they needed too. He whimpered as his footing stumbled. "Courf"

Courfeyrac stepped forwards, right against the building. "That's it petit, it's alright, just that next one and I can grab you" He whispered reaching up to him. Thenardiar shouted again, and sounded closer this time. They had to rush. "Alright 'Roche. Be brave, mon petit, let go, I'm going to catch you"

Gavroche looked down at him and bit his lip. "I'm scared" He whispered

"I know, but I promise I will not let you fall" Courfeyrac said putting his arms up to him.

Trying not to look down, Gavroche stared at his own hands as he let go of the panels and allowed himself to fall, his eyes shut tight as he whimpered. Eponine watched in shock and felt a gasp of relief pass through her mouth as she saw Courfeyrac grab Gavroche and bring him into his arms. "I've got you, shh" Courfeyrac whispered holding the boy close and taking Eponine's hand "Now we have to run"

Eponine nodded running with him as he carried Gavroche easily in his strong arms. "Are we going to be alright Courfeyrac?"

"Of course we are" Courfeyrac said with a comforting smile. "Getting out of there was the hardest bit, I'm sure that we can out run him"

"They are not here, take a look for yourself" Enjolras said calmly, trying to pull Thenardiar away from Joly as he still had the knife pressed to the young doctor's neck. Joly whimpered, looking at the chief. "I said take a look for yourself!"

Thenardiar hissed looking at Enjorlas and giving one slice across Joly's neck as he pulled away. "Fine boy!" He shouted as he strode through to the main rooms of the café.

The cut was not deep, but was enough to send the hypochondriac into a panic. He clasped a hand on his neck and slid down the wall to sit on the floor as he gave a cry. "If the blood loss does not kill me, the bacteria will some horrid disease that will kill me slowly"

"Easy Joly, it's alright" Combeferre said kneeling down to him and holding a clean cloth to the cut. "It is not deep I highly doubt that any bacteria made its way into your system"

"But there is still a chance!" Joly insisted

"Are you all liars, no good students!" Thenardiar shouted coming back into the corridor "Of course my children were here, that window is open, they escaped!"

"Good" Grantaire smiled. "They can stay away from you"

"Where are they!" He yelled turning to run out of the building. "They can't be far from here!"

Without waiting for an answer, Thenardiar ran out of the building and began to search for Courfeyrac and his runaway children. He didn't love the children, he used them. He used Eponine for money, letting men pay to have her or making her go out and steal. Gavroche was small and fast, Thenardiar could make him sneak into the homes of the rich and steal. "Where are they?"

Enjorlas, Grantaire, Jehan and Combeferre followed him keeping an eye out for any sign of Courfeyrac, Gavroche and Eponine. Joly had stayed at the café, insisting that he needed to clean the cut and wrap it properly. Courfeyrac was running as fast as he could, holding Gavroche tightly and gripping Eponine's hand. He was scared, but he wouldn't admit that. He wanted them to think that he was calm, that he knew what to do.

"Courfeyrac, he will follow and he is fast" Eponine stressed.

"If he comes, take Gavroche and run" Courfeyrac replied as they ran

"Thief! Thief! Those are my children!" came a shout.

Courfeyrac turned, coming face to face with Thenardiar. "If they are your children, why don't you care for them!" He blasted, instinctively squeezing Eponine's hand to reassure her.

"I care greatly for what they can do for me!" He shouted. "Now, child thieving for the second time on your life, are we?"

Gavroche whimpered, burying his head into Courfeyrac's neck. The young man held him tight, not wanting to let him go. "You will not have them and you will hurt them, you filth of the street"

"My, the student as a strong mouth" Thenardiar said with a smirk pulling the knife from his belt. "you got a strong grip Boy?" he added pressing the knife to Courfeyrac's hand as if attempting to slice away his grip with Eponine.

Although the pain was burning through his skin, Courfeyrac didn't wince or make any attempt to move. Slowly, he lowered down to set Gavroche on his feet, keeping a hand on the boys shoulder to stop him from turning around and seeing his father. "Courf what are you doing?" the little boy whispered.

"Nothing, don't worry. Roche go with Eponine, now" Courfeyrac said in a steady voice, pressing a kiss to the child's head before pressing his hand into Eponine's. "Thenardiar? You want revenge, fair enough. I did take something that was technically yours but you lost the right to him years ago. But still you want revenge, alright, you can take it out. But don't you dare take it out on Eponine or Gavroche"

"Oh and who would I take it out on otherwise?" Thenardiar smirked

"Me" Courfeyrac said bravely stepping forward "Take it out on me, the one who stole your little boy and gave him something you could never give him! Love and care!"

"Courf No!" Gavroche cried, tears in his eyes as he reached for his friend "Come with us, run!"

"Courfeyrac, don't be all honourable and do this! Let him take me and take Gavroche to safety!" Eponine insisted

"No, come on then Thenardiar do we have an agreement? Do what you want to me!" Courfeyrac said. He could see his friends watching him with wide and scared expressions, and he could feel the tears that poured down Gavroche's face but he had to do this, for them. "Eponine, take Gavroche and run, now!" He didn't want to shout of them, but if it was the only way to make them go, it had to be done.

Seeing the menacing glare in her father's eyes, which she knew meant that he was planning something sinister, Eponine nodded. She couldn't let Gavroche see this. Even though the little boy was pulling away from her, trying to get to Courfeyrac, she made him run "Now, Gavroche, come on he will be alright!"

Courfeyrac stood, brave and strong, before Thenardiar choosing to look at the knife rather than his face. He heard the retreating footsteps of Eponine and Gavroche, listening to them rather than the sound of Gavroche crying. "Come on then Thenardiar, let me take what your children have taken for years"

"Courfeyrac no!" Enjolras shouted. "There is caring and there is stupidity, this is stupidity!"

"Stupid students, all of you" Thenardiar said with a smile as he held his knife out. "You have the leader, who has a mouth that speaks more than a brain that thinks, then this young man with the glasses who thinks he knows more than he does and then there is you. The carer, the one with the child being most important. Would you bleed for him?"

Courfeyrac, wanting to protect Gavroche and Eponine whatever it took, gave a nod. He thought about the worry that rushed through him on that first night he found little Gavroche shivering in the cold and holding onto consciousness. He thought about all of the nights that he had spent watching the little boy's eyes light up and hearing him laugh when he finally won that game of cards or saw that he was winning at dominoes. He thought about the times that Eponine had said thank you when she didn't need too. He nodded once more. "I shall bleed for every beating you gave Gavroche that night, I shall bleed for all the times you have struck Eponine, I will bleed for every man you have sent upon her, I shall bleed for every day that Gavroche was out on the streets with no one to care for him and tell him that everything was going to be alright when he was scared!"

Seeing that Thenardiar was twirling the knife around in his hands as he stepped closer to Courfeyrac, both Enjolras and Combeferre lunged forwards in attempt to pull him back. "No no boys, we had an agreement" He smirked swinging the blade close to Courfeyrac's skin.

The young man did not flinch

"You want to bleed!" Thenardiar smirked "So you shall"

The four young men who watched the exchange held their breathes, knowing that it was be worse for Courfeyrac if they intervened.

"So be it!" Courfeyrac said in one brave shout. If he was going to die, he was going to die for Gavroche, to protect him.

Thenardiar, a sinister smirk on his lips, lunged forward in one great step, swinging the rusty knife down in one swing. The blade broke Courfeyrac's bravery, just as it broke his skin in one deep long cut across his stomach.

He screamed

**And there is the cliff-hanger…..**

**Please please review and let me know what you thought **

**The person who leaves the 100****th**** review can have a Courfeyrac/Gavroche one shot with a theme of their choice**


	19. Getting to you

**I wasn't sure if I was going to get this finished today, but I just couldn't leave you with that cliffhanger any longer. I'm not that evil**

**I hope this lives up to all of your expectations**

Clutching his stomach Courfeyrac, someone who rarely admitted to being in pain, felt tears come in his eyes as he cried in agony. His knees collapsed underneath him and came into contact with the cobbles with a crack as he fell forward to the ground. Through the pain he was vaguely aware of movement around him, the sound of Enjolras' and Grantaire's voices shouting to move Thenardiar back and away with threats of pistols and police and the feeling of a hand on his shoulder, making him stay kneeling up rather than tipping forwards like he wanted too. His eyelids were heavy, they wanted to close. He thought of Gavroche. He thought of how scared the little boy would be to see him like this. That thought made him want to stay awake.

"Come on Courfeyrac, you fool, stay with us" came a voice, calming and soft. It had to be Combeferre. "That's it"

"I'm alright" Courfeyrac breathed, his vision blurred with tears as all he could see with the blurred outlines of his hands and red. The red of his blood. "But a scratch". The statement was added like an afterthought, a comment to comfort as if he sat there trying to comfort Gavroche.

"Stop being modest now ami, you are hurt, you are losing a lot of blood" Combeferre said. Courfeyrac felt his hands being moved away and fabric being pressed hard to his stomach. He could feel more movement around him now. Thenardiar must be gone, sunk back into the shadows like the beast that he was. He could feel something being tied around his stomach, something to stop the blood flow. Perhaps, the tricolour sash that Enjolras often wore around his waist. Courfeyrac wasn't sure. "Come on now Courfeyrac, you are brave and strong"

"Stupidly brave" He heard Grantaire say as he felt himself being pressed into someone's arms.

"Marvellously brave" came another voice, belonging to Jehan.

"Where's 'Roche?" Courfeyrac asked allowing himself to rest against whomever it was who was holding him

"You made him run, he went with Eponine. They are safe. That was an honourable act Courfeyrac, stupid but honourable" That was Enjolras' voice. It must have been him who was holding him and now lifting him off of the ground to carry him.

"I had to protect them" Courfeyrac mumbled, his hands still clutching his stomach as he gave a moan in pain.

"We know" Combeferre said gently, his hand pressed against Courfeyrac's knife wound in attempt to slow the blood loss. "He's your boy, we understand. We need to get you to the café and fast"

Courfeyrac thought of Gavroche and Eponine as he was carried, thinking about them being worried for him. He didn't want them to worry.

As soon as they reached the café, Courfeyrac was laid on the cot in the side room, the same cot that had used to be Gavroche's. Barely conscious, he felt movement around him. Voices talking in worried tones, Combeferre and Joly mostly giving orders to Grantaire and Enjolras to help tend to him.

"What happened?" Joly asked. He had a rag tied loosely around his neck, protecting his cut from germs. He may have panicked about the narrow cut that Thenardiar's knife had inflicted on his neck, but the sight of Courfeyrac's deep knife wound to his stomach made him feel ill.

"He was a fool, he let Thenardiar do this to him so that Gavroche and Eponine could get away" Combeferre replied preparing hot water along the equipment to provide stiches. "And before you ask, oui, it was the same knife that the beast took to you, rust and all"

"He could get an infection, this is serious!" Joly said in a panicked tone removing the sash from around Courfeyrac's middle, his eye's widening when he saw the injury in full.

…

Jehan, the young poet who had accompanied the chief, the guide and the drunken in the following of Thenardiar, had never seen anything so brave yet so terrifying. When he had watched Courfeyrac tell Eponine to take Gavroche and run, he had seen the young man's love for the little boy in his eyes. It was clear that he cared greatly for Eponine also but the way that Courfeyrac had knelt to the child and kissed his head, telling him that it would be alright had made Jehan's heart melt. He had held make a cry of fear when he had seen the knife slice into Courfeyrac's stomach and finally saw the bravery fade away as he cried in pain. He had aided all that he could to getting the wound covered with Enjolras' sash and helping Combeferre position Courfeyrac into the chief's hold. But, he hadn't followed the three of them back to the café. He had to do something. He had to be the messenger who brought the bad news. He could imagine Eponine and little Gavroche, running back to the house together, terrified for the man who had been willing to lose everything for them, including his life.

He had to get them. He had to bring them to Courfeyrac.

Trying to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he looked up from the stains of blood on the ground, Jehan nodded to himself as he turned and ran. He had only visited the home of Courfeyrac and Marius once before, but he could remember where it was. As he ran, he kept looking back over his shoulder, as if afraid that Thenardiar was following him. The man was nowhere to be seen, the shadows were his home and that was where he would stay until night fall. He was safe. When he arrived at the house, he banged on the door, fearing that time was everything. He didn't understand how the human body worked but he could see that losing as much blood as Courfeyrac had could not be good for any person.

"Jehan" It was Marius who opened the door. "What is it? What has happened?" He spoke in whispered tones, afraid that Eponine and Gavroche would hear him. They were worried enough without overhearing a nervous conversation.

"Eponine and Gavroche need to come to the café now, it's Courfeyrac, and he's hurt." Jehan said hurriedly, rocking back and forth on his feet in nervous habit.

"Courf's 'urt?" Came a tiny voice, a voice laced with fear and tears.

Marius looked down to his side, and saw the little boy looking up at him. He must have rushed to the door as soon as he had heard his name. "Oui, come on" He said trying to remain calm as he held out his hand to Gavroche.

Eponine was now there, standing beside him with her brown eyes wide. "How badly hurt?" she asked looking at the poet. "Tell me"

"Badly, we need to hurry, he was stabbed" he replied timidly, his heart hurting when he saw the look on Gavroche's face and heard him give a whimper. The little boy, tears in his eyes and his hands nervously clenched, shook his head in disbelief as he took Marius' hand and allowed the young baron to quickly lead him out of the house with Eponine on his other side.

Gavroche, a little boy who had seen a lot for his short life, felt sick. He wanted Courfeyrac. He had to get to him. He pulled on Marius' hand as he tried to make him move faster. "Come on, please, hurry"

"I know Gavroche, I know calm down" Marius said leading them quickly in the direction of the café.

"You can't tell him to calm down, Monsieur Marius, not now. He's scared" Eponine said, fear evident in her own voice. "Monsieur Courfeyrac is his best friend, ever"

Marius nodded watching the little boy pull ahead as they reached the café. "That is what worries me now 'Ponine, this could end badly. Really badly" He didn't want to say that Courfeyrac may not survive.

"Don't say that" Eponine said strongly taking Gavroche's hand as they charged up the stairs.

When they reached the upstairs room, somewhere that normally made everyone feel so comfortable, the atmosphere was uncomfortable. Enjolras sat at the table, looking anywhere but towards them. He didn't want to see the fear in their eyes. Grantaire was staring out of the window, a bottle of wine in his hand. The door to the side room was open, and the cries of pain could be heard. Eponine felt her stomach clench. "Courfeyrac" She breathed.

"Courf!" Gavroche cried, running past Eponine towards the door to the side room. He needed Courfeyrac, he needed to get to him. "Courfeyrac!"

Enjolras jumped up, knowing that Combeferre and Joly needed to work, they needed to stitch the wound as quickly as possible. It was something that Gavroche couldn't see. He couldn't see Courfeyrac until he was bandaged and decent, no matter how much he wanted too. "No Gavroche, not now" He said quickly running to the boy and grabbing him around the waist. "I'm sorry petit, but not now"

"Courf, no let go Enjolras, No!" Gavroche cried, tears pouring down his face. "I need to see him…Courfeyrac!"

Feeling the little boy tremble with tears, Enjolras carefully picked him up, turning him in his arms and inviting him to cry into his shoulder. Gavroche shook his head, trying to pull away. "Gavroche shh, I'm sorry but Combeferre and Joly need to see to the injury first, you can't see it. Soon, I promise"

"Courf" Gavroche cried, pulling himself out of Enjolras' grasp and running towards Eponine, who was stood silently against the wall, her eyes fixed on the open door. She could just see Combeferre, rolls of bandages in his hand as he moved around the end of the cot. Courfeyrac was on that cot, she knew he was. And she could still hear his cries. She fell to her knees when she felt Gavroche's thin arms wrap around her. She held him tightly, stroking his hair and whispering to him. She knew that nothing would comfort him until he saw Courfeyrac.

" 'Ponine, I need to see him" He said between sniffs and tears. "I need too, please 'Ponine"

"Shh, shh petit frère. Shh, I know" She whispered, looking into his tear filled eyes. She wasn't sure if she had ever seen him looking so scared before. There was the fear of their papa catching them, but this was different. This was the fear of losing his best friend. " You 'eard Monsieur Enjorlas. We can see him soon. They just need to put a bandage on, to keep it clean and sealed. Then, we can see Courfeyrac". Tears were in her eyes, but she wanted to stay strong. She needed to stay strong for him.

Gavroche didn't, or rather couldn't reply. Tears poured down his face, and he made no effort to stop them. He simply wrapped his arms around her neck, allowing his head to fall onto her shoulder as he cried with harsh and ragged sobs. To Enjolras, as he watched the scene of the two siblings, it was the first time he really felt weak. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't make Combeferre and Joly work faster, he couldn't turn back the time and make Courfeyrac run with the two Thenardiar children. He couldn't do anything except watch the heartbreaking scene and wait. Grantaire met his gaze and the drunken too, looked weak. The alcohol wasn't having the same effect on him as it usually did. He wasn't laughing and joking. Of course, his usual partner for those jokes was Courfeyrac.

Finally, the door opened fully and Joly stepped out, wiping sweat from his brow. "We have sealed the wound, and wrapped it tightly. Courfeyrac is resting now, he is weak. Time will tell his recovery. I only hope that there is no infection, a wound that large getting infected would make him incredibly ill"

"Joly, Gavroche needs to see him. There is no way that he will be calm until he sees him" Enjolras said watching as the little boy looked up at the young doctor.

"Oui, indeed. Well, he is resting but I see now harm in letting Gavroche see him, and Eponine of course" Joly replied. "But be quiet, and very gentle if you insist on sitting beside him on the cot" Gavroche nodded, saying nothing as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, before running into the side room with Eponine close behind. Both of the siblings froze when they saw the young man who had saved them.

Courfeyrac, his shirt and waistcoat removed, lay on the cot. A large bandage was wrapped around his stomach and around his back tightly, extra layers of the fabric over the large wound. Parts of the bandages were stained red.A blanket covered him up to his hips. His head was tilted to one side as he rested, his eyes closed and his breathing laboured with slight gasps of pain. This was the weakest they had ever seen him. He was pale, sweat on his forehead and tear tracks down his cheeks. There was a slight tremor to his body, a nerve reaction perhaps.

"Courf" Gavroche cried in a small voice, quietly rushing to the side of the coat and climbing up to sit beside the injured young man and putting a tiny hand on his larger one. "Courf? Can you hear me?"

His face twitched.

"Courf" Gavroche repeated looking nervously to Eponine. "Courf, please. Can you hear me?"

Eventually, Courfeyrac opened his eyes slowly. He couldn't stop the weak smile that came to his lips as he saw Gavroche sitting there and felt his touch.

"There's my boy" He breathed.

**And there we have it, I hope you all liked this. I was trying to be sad and sweet at the same time. Did I achieve this?**

**I just want to say that this is the longest chapter yet. Over 2000 words **

**Please review and let me know what you thought, I take in everything that is said and love the feedback. **


	20. Thanking you and thinking of you

**Thank you for the amazing response to the last few chapters… the reviews make me want to write more for you all **

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. **

Gavroche gave a watery smile, tears coming down his face. He carefully took hold of Courfeyrac's hand and bit his lip. He had never seen Courfeyrac appearing weak or tired. He always seemed so full of life, happy to play games and act like a child just to entertain Gavroche. He was an important member of the group, a strong member of the group. It wasn't right for him to be like this. "Oh Courf" the child breathed, a sigh of relief at seeing him awake. "I… I was so scared"

"I know 'Roche" Courfeyrac replied, his voice weak from the pain. "But I'm alright". The young man was hurting, but he wanted to hide that. He didn't want Gavroche to worry about him. A child should not have to worry about those around them; they should be carefree and joyful.

"No you're not, I can see the blood Courf" Gavroche cried, leaning back when he felt Eponine stand behind him with her hands on his shoulders. "You're hurt, really bad"

"I can handle this Gavroche, I promise, and you know that I never break a promise" Courfeyrac replied, hiding a yawn of exhaustion. He slowly raised an arm to bring a soft hand up to Gavroche's cheek, wiping away the tears there. "Come on now petit, please don't cry"

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared" Gavroche said wiping his eyes on the sleeves of his coat. "You were so brave Courf"

"Oui, Courfeyrac" Eponine agreed. "I can't believe you did that, to put yourself in between us and a blade?"

"It had to be done" Courfeyrac said looking at her. "Here, pull that chair up and sit down Eponine, and 'Roche, you want to lay down with me?"

"Won't I hurt you?" The boy said in a little voice.

"No, lie on your side and put your head on my shoulder. My shoulder is not hurt" Courfeyrac said, smiling to the little boy and ignoring the surge of pain that flooded through him. "Come on now"

Looking to Eponine for reassurance, and giving a little smile when she nodded, Gavroche carefully and slowly laid down beside Courfeyrac, resting his head on his shoulder and curling his arm around Courfeyrac's chest. "I tried to come and see you right away, but Enjolras stopped me"

"I'm glad petit, I didn't want you to see me when I was hurting" Courfeyrac said softly, leaning his head across to press a kiss to Gavroche's forehead. "It is better now". The little boy nodded, but did not look convinced.

Eponine, having pulled a chair up to the side of the cot, gently adjusted the blanket around Courfeyrac and nodded to herself. "Why did you do it, Courfeyrac, really?" She asked

"To protect you and Gavroche of course, I couldn't let him get to you. He has already put both of you through too much. He wanted bloodshed and I wasn't going to let him take it out on you or Gavroche" Courfeyrac said folding his arm around Gavroche's small form and holding him close.

"Merci Courfeyrac, I should say that a million times but it would not be enough" Eponine said softly, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Merci"

"No need to thank me Eponine. Anyone, put in that situation, when it came between them or a young girl and a child getting hurt, would have done what I did. I am glad I did it" Courfeyrac said. "Please do not say thank you again"

"But I have to do something to thank you Monsieur, you saved our lives" Eponine stressed. "Please Courfeyrac.

"Stop calling me monsieur, makes me sound old" Courfeyrac said, yawning. "I wanted to protect you and Gavroche, it was my choice and I thank you for listening to me and running with Gavroche"

"You are quite the unbelievable young man Courfeyrac" Eponine said with a smile, leaning back in her seat and tucking her feet up underneath her. "You are tired, no need to hide it, we will go and let you rest. You need the rest. Come now Gavroche"

Gavroche looked up at her with wide eyes, shaking his head. "I wan' to stay with Courf, I can lay here"

"He's alright Eponine" Courfeyrac said closing his eyes to sleep. "He can stay if he wants too"

Eponine nodded, slowly standing up to leave the room. "I shall let you rest. I need to talk to the others anyway". She looked back over her shoulder as she left the room, seeing Courfeyrac beginning to fall asleep with Gavroche cuddled to his side. They were inseparable.

…

If there was one thing that Enjolras hated it was feeling powerless. He sat at his usual seat at the head of the table, Combeferre to one side with the other seat empty. The centre wasn't there. The centre was lying on the cot, in pain, and Enjolras hadn't done anything to stop it. He could have pulled Thenardiar back, forced himself in front of Courfeyrac to stop him being an honourable fool. But he didn't. He knew that if he had tried to intervene, it could have possibly been worse for Courfeyrac, but he could have made it better. With a heavy sigh, he leant back in his chair and looked to Combeferre who was staring at the book before him but obviously not taking anything in. "Combeferre, how is it looking for Courfeyrac?" He asked

The young doctor looked up "The wound is deep, and the chances for infection could be seen as high. We all the state of that knife, filth and rust, we can only hope that done of the bacteria made its way into his bloodstream. "He is strong though, and has always boasted that he is rarely sick."

The chief nodded. "I hope so, not only is he a very dear friend of us all here, and an important member of our group in the sense of our revolution, but I hate to even begin to think what would happen to Gavroche, if the worse…" He could not finish the sentence; he didn't want to think about that possibility and as the leader, did not want to put that thought into the minds of his friends.

"If he dies, you mean" Grantaire slurred, moving across from his space leaning against the window. The young man still held his wine bottle in his hand, and had that stagger to his step illustrating that he had already had too much to drink. "Come on, Apollo, we all know that there is a possibility that he will die!"

"Don't say that Grantaire, why do you have to be so negative about everything?" Enjolras snapped. "If you are going to be negative about this, stay silent and drink until you pass out Wine cask"

"You just don't want to speak the truth" The drunken sighed slumping into a chair.

"We all have to stay positive; now, Courfeyrac would not want us to be sitting like this now would he?" Jehan said. "He is positive about everything, so we should be too"

"He's right"

Everyone turned to see Eponine walking into the room, looking at them all. "Courfeyrac is sleeping now, but before he was still reassuring Gavroche that he was alright and telling him not to worry." She said. "Courfeyrac wouldn't want you all like this, get on with plannin' your revolution"

"Very well Mademoiselle" Enjolras sighed.

"And Monsieur Grantaire" Eponine said looking at the man who continued to take long swigs from his bottle. "Let my little brother hear you talking like that and I'll make sure that you can't take another drink"

Grantaire looked at her wide eyed and chuckled. "I'd like to see you try"

…

Hours passed and the normal meeting occurred. Eponine returned to her chair, curling up there beside the cot, watching Courfeyrac as he rested with Gavroche lying beside him. Not once did the little boy leave Courfeyrac's side, and never did he allow his own eyes to close. It was as if he was afraid that if he closed his eyes to sleep, he would wake to find Courfeyrac not there anymore.

"'Ponine, the meeting's over. Do you want me to walk you and Gavroche home?"

Eponine looked up to see Marius standing in the doorway. "Oui Marius, indeed" She said smiling at him "Come on Gavroche, you need to sleep also. Courfeyrac will still be here in the morning"

"No 'Ponine, I'm staying 'ere" Gavroche complained, nestling himself under the blanket and staying close to Courfeyrac, who still had his sleep slackened arm wrapped around the boy.

"Gavroche you need to come home to rest" Eponine argued.

"No Eponine!" the boy said refusing to look at her. "Courfeyrac needs me here"

"He needs you well rested and at home" Eponine said "Don't be stubborn with me"

"Don't argue with me, I'm stayin' ere!" Gavroche said.

"He can stay if he so wishes, I am staying here tonight to look over Courfeyrac, Gavroche will be no trouble to me" Combeferre said, coming into the room with an armful of bandages. "I can see he does not wish to leave his friend's side, he is loyal"

"And stubborn" Eponine added. She looked to Gavroche then to Marius. "I shouldn't leave him ere, we should be together"

"You can stay here too" Combeferre said "If you would be more comfortable"

Eponine nodded picking up a blanket and curling back into her chair "Merci Monsieur Combeferre, those years on the street have made me brother incredibly loyal and stubborn boy"

"I understand entirely" Combeferre smiled, expertly checking Courfeyrac's bandages without waking him

She smiled and nodded, wrapping herself in the blanket and leaning her head against the back of the chair, looking to the injured young man and her little brother curled beside him. She finally watched Gavroche's eyes close to sleep, a hand holding Courfeyrac's.

She knew Courfeyrac would fight this. He would fight to get better for Gavroche. Eponine watched Combeferre check Courfeyrac, gently rewrapping the injury on his hand and checking his temperature. She tried to shake away the thought, but she couldn't help but think that she saw a flash of concern in the young doctor's eyes.

**Please review and let me know what you thought of this?**


	21. Away from you

**I may not have received many reviews for the last chapter, but that will not stop me from writing.. I would appreciate some more feedback on this one though**

**The drama continues here, **

**Was Courfeyrac telling the truth when he said that he was alright?**

Combeferre, a young man who always tried to remain calm and stay positive about everything, nodded to himself as he carefully adjusted the blanket around Courfeyrac and Gavroche. "Is Gavroche comfortable there?" He asked looking up at Eponine. He could feel that Courfeyrac had a slight fever, linking it to the injury and the loss of blood. He hoped that there was no infection and he knew that Courfeyrac was a strong and healthy young man. He would fight.

"Oui" Eponine said. "He wouldn't care if he was uncomfortable; he just wants to stay close to Courfeyrac. Is everything alright Monsieur Combeferre?"

"I will have to keep a very close eye on him, for I fear an infection will develop. Don't you worry Mademoiselle; Courfeyrac has always been one to boast that he is rarely ill. He is strong" The young doctor replied.

Eponine nodded. "Should we move Gavroche away from him?"

"No, let him stay where he is comfortable. I feel Courfeyrac is more comfortable will him there also" Combeferre said with a smile. "For now goodnight Eponine"

"Goodnight" Eponine said with a smile leaning against the side of the cot as she watched Courfeyrac and Gavroche. She could see that Courfeyrac was weak. With a sigh, she gently pressed a kiss to the young man's forehead and could easily feel that slight heat there. She didn't want to see that grow any higher. Courfeyrac didn't deserve this. He had wanted to save them, putting himself at risk for it all. Running a gentle hand through Gavroche's hair, she leant back into her chair and curled up, trying to relax enough to get some sleep.

….

"_No, no" Courfeyrac gasped, feeling the tight hold on his wrists as Montparnasse pulled him back and held him there, making him watch with horror the scene before him. The knife pressed to the back of his neck made him look forward rather than to look to Eponine who was being held beside him by another of her father's gang members. _

_Thenardiar stood before the young man, his strong hands gripping Gavroche's shoulders as he pushed the child down to the ground. Only one word crossed his lips as he fell. "Courfeyrac" _

"_No, take me let him go!" Courfeyrac cried, tears in his eyes. "He is a boy! He is a child that you never cared about! Let him live!" _

"_Why should he live? He is worthless!" Thenardiar shouted, kneeling down to the boy on the ground and turning him to lay on his back, staring up at his father. _

"_Please!" Courfeyrac shouted, trying to pull away from Montparnasse. "Please! I love him like a son!" _

"_He is my son! You can't love him" Thenardiar smirked pulling his knife from his belt "Now watch him, you can't look away. Watch him" _

_Gavroche locked eyes with Courfeyrac, trying to reach out to him. "Courf" _

"_Shut up boy" Thenardiar said clasping one hand over Gavroche's mouth and gripping the knife. He smirked as he looked to Courfeyrac "No saying goodbye little boy" _

_Courfeyrac watched in horror as Thenardiar, a man who did not deserve the children he had, plunged the knife down, straight into the stomach of his son. _

"_No!"_

Courfeyrac gasped as he jumped awake, holding back a cry of pain as his wound was disturbed. He tried to kick the blankets away from him, restlessly moving his head from one side to the other as he wasn't aware to what was around him. He couldn't tell whether he was sleeping, or awake, or in some sort of strange limbo in between. He wanted it to stop, he wanted to get away. There was only one thing that he was aware of. He was painfully, unbearably hot.

"Courf" Gavroche said tiredly as he was awoken. It wasn't the movement that had awoken him, it was the heat. "Courfeyrac?"

The young man in question didn't reply, he couldn't reply. He could feel himself slipping back into sleep then quickly jumping awake again, as if subconsciously pulling him away from the nightmare from each he had just awoken. Breathing heavily, he was vaguely aware of his own movement. He felt himself pull his arm away from a small form that was beside him. He couldn't link the voice of the child from his dream to the voice of the child beside him.

"Courfeyrac can you hear me!" Gavroche cried, gently placing his hands on Courfeyrac's arm. "Courf, it's me Gavroche, your petit frère"

"No" Courfeyrac breathed. "No stop, let go… too hot… let go of me"

With a slight gasp, Gavroche let go of him. Never had Courfeyrac talked to him like that. "Courfeyrac, do you know it's me?" He asked in a tiny nervous voice.

"What's happening Gavroche?" Eponine asked as she awoke.

"He's really hot" Gavroche said, tears in his eyes as he placed a tiny hand on Courfeyrac's cheek. "And he told me to let go of him…"

Eponine, her stomach clenching in worry, jumped up and quickly placed a hand on Courfeyrac's forehead. The heat was painful. "Courfeyrac can you hear us?"

"Let go of me" Courfeyrac breathed, gasping in pain as he kicked the blankets away, his hair wet with sweat. "Stop". To him, the voices were blurs. He couldn't link voices to faces. He didn't recognize it, he didn't recognize the names. The heat of unbearable as he held back cries of pain. Even the nightmare was a blur now. Everything was a blur of confusion to him as he struggled to stop himself from falling back into a restless sleep. His eyes opened and he looked at the little boy who sat beside him, tears pouring down the child's cheeks. He didn't feel the need to comfort the child, the need to tell him it was alright. All he wanted was for the child to move away from him. "Boy, let go of me"

Shocked, Gavroche moved his hand away, climbing down from the cot and throwing his arms around Eponine. Boy was what his father called him. Courfeyrac called him petit or 'Roche, never boy. "Courfeyrac, I'm Gavroche, your boy" He sobbed.

"Oui Courfeyrac, come on now you know us. It's alright, it's the fever" Eponine said carefully moving the blanket away.

"No" Courfeyrac gasped. "Stop this, go away, boy why were you beside me, it's too hot, why are you here?"

Gavroche bit down on his lip, quickly letting go off Eponine and running from the room. "Combeferre!" He cried.

Combeferre sat at the table, his head on the table as he sat deep in thought. Enjolras and Joly were beside him, having come in early. "What's wrong Gavroche?" Combeferre said as he sat up, seeing the tears on the little boy's face.

"Courfeyrac" He sobbed "He's very hot, Eponine says its fever. He woke up hot, and tried to get the blankets away. And…And when I talked to him, he told me to let go and get away from him, called me boy and told me to get away"

Combeferre gasped. "He's delirious" He said jumping up. "Joly, please prepare a bowl of cold water and rags. Gavroche I need you to stay here alright?"

"But… Courfeyrac..." Gavroche cried wiping furiously at his eyes. "Combeferre what is happening?"

As Combeferre entered the side room, he saw Eponine trying to wipe damp curls away from Courfeyrac's face, a hand on his arm in attempt to keep him still. The young man, feverish and restless as he was, fought against her. "Get away from me, the heat the heat"

Combeferre took a deep breath to calm down. "Eponine, it's the fever talking. I have seen this happen before. He is barely conscious; he can't link voices to people. It's alright"

She nodded. "What can I do to help?" She asked.

"Sit with him, keep talking to him, hopefully he will calm. We need to clean the wound in alcohol once more, this must be an infection" Combeferre replied calmly as Joly entered with the water and rags along with a second bowl of alcohol.

Eponine nodded, carefully sitting beside Courfeyrac again and encouraging him to lay his head on her lap to keep still. She bit her lip as she watched the two young doctor's work.

Carefully Combeferre removed the bandages from around Courfeyrac's stomach. The skin around the wound was a horrid sickly colour and showed no sign of beginning to naturally seal. Joly appeared incredibly pale as he saw the wound and Eponine felt sick to her stomach. The doctor's shared a concerned look as they attempted to clean the wound, the sound of Courfeyrac's cries of pain making them both wince.

….

"Gavroche" Enjolras said softly, seeing the little boy begin to sob once more. Gavroche, tears coming again, thought for a moment about running to the streets. Why be here if Courfeyrac didn't know who he was?

"Gavroche, listen to me" The chief said.

"He doesn't know… he didn't recognize me did he?" He sobbed, wrapping his arms around himself.

"He is sick, it's the fever" Enjolras sighed. "He'll get better, he is strong, and he will fight"

"Why doesn't he recognize me?" Gavroche asked

"He is delirious. The fever is making everything a blur. He does know who you are, he just can't make the connection at the moment" Enjolras said, placing a hand on Gavroche's shoulder in a show of comfort

Gavroche didn't want comfort from Enjolras. He wanted comfort from Courfeyrac; he wanted Courfeyrac to be alright again. With a ragged sob, Gavroche quickly ducked under a nearby table, pulling down a tricolour flag that covered it to hide him. "I want Courfeyrac!" He sobbed

"I know petit, I know" Enjolras sighed sitting beside the table, feeling the need to let Gavroche know that he was there. "He is going to fight this, he will fight it for you"

"He promised he would be alright! He lied!" Gavroche cried "He isn't alright, it was a lie! He never breaks a promise!"

Enjolras sighed "Gavroche…"

**I really found this a challenging chapter to write. **

**I would like to thank Freedom Rose for her help on this chapter **

**Please review and let me know what you thought, I really need the feedback. **


	22. Scared for you

**Hello again dear readers **

**I hope you enjoy this latest instalment of little brother! **

Enjolras sighed, leaning back against the table leg. "It's alright Gavroche, come on now listen to me"

"It's not alright; don't tell me lies because you think that it will make me feel better! I'm not stupid!" Gavroche cried from his hiding space under the table.

"I'm not lying, I would not lie to you Gavroche" Enjolras said gently "Courfeyrac is very sick, I will be honest with you about that. He is feverish. This is what is making him act like this. He does know who you are, he is just confused. Everything is a blur when you feverish. When Courfeyrac first brought you here, you were feverish and couldn't remember Joly or Combeferre when you woke up. When the fever breaks he will feel better"

"He doesn't know me, he called me boy! That's what papa called me when he hit me, what if?" Gavroche argued furiously wiping his eyes.

"Is that what you are worried about? Gavroche, Courfeyrac would never hit you" Enjolras replied

"How do you know?" Gavroche complained, jumping up and climbing out from under the table. "You don't care, only Courfeyrac and Eponine care"

"Of course I care" Enjolras insisted quickly standing up and placing his hands on Gavroche's shoulders to hold him still.

"I shouldn't be here, I can only be here with Courfeyrac and he doesn't know who I am" Gavroche cried, tears making tracks down his dirty cheeks. Pulling his jacket around his body tighter, he shrugged Enjolras' hands off of his shoulders, pushing past to charge down the stairs, pasting a confused looking Grantaire on the stairs.

"Stop him Grantaire" Enjolras said jumping to follow the boy.

"What is going on, Apollo?" Grantaire said watching Gavroche run out of the door before looking back on Enjolras. "What has happened?"

"Courfeyrac has an extremely high fever, and is delirious. He woke up and told Gavroche to get away from him, not being able to recognise him" Enjolras sighed "and we must get Gavroche back here before he does something stupid"

"Gavroche has run off?" come a voice from behind the two young men

Enjolras turned to see Eponine, tears in her eyes and her arms wrapped around herself. "Well oui, he is deeply upset and thinks that he should not be here if Courfeyrac does not know who he is. I tried to explain it to him but he took off" He said. "Don't worry, I'm going to go and get him. He will run for the elephant won't he?"

"Most probably, bring him back here Monsieur. Combeferre believes that Courfeyrac should be fine once his fever breaks and Gavroche needs to see that he is getting better" Eponine replied "He is weak now, so very weak, he is sleeping"

Enjolras nodded solemnly "We are going now" He said turning to walk down the stairs, with Grantaire following.

…

Gavroche charged down the twisting back streets, making his way towards the slums, wanting to hide. He didn't understand. Courfeyrac had said that he cared for him and wanted to look after him, now he called him boy and told him to get away from him in a tone that he had never heard before. Why be at the café, where the Amis met, when his best friend appeared to not even know his name anymore?

Enjolras and Grantaire raced towards the slum, hoping to find the child before he found himself in trouble or danger. "He will come back to the café when he wants too, Apollo" Grantaire grumbled "I thought you would have wanted to stay there, wanting news on your centre's condition"

"Of course I want to know about his condition, wine cask, but if he wakes from his delirium and sees that Gavroche is now longer there, he will be furious" Enjolras replied. "Why are you so negative about this?"

"Have you seen the state of him?" Grantaire sighed, following the leader as the pair of them approached the slum.

Enjolras, careful to prevent attracting attention to himself, made his way towards the elephant statue. "Grantaire stand back" He said spotting a group of young men on the other side of the square, one he recognised leading the way. "Montparnasse"

"Isn't he one of the patron-minette?" The drunkard questioned "He will be after Gavroche"

The chief nodded, looking through the ground to spot the flash of blonde hair and blue jacket that was Gavroche. "There he is" He sighed pulling Grantaire in the direction of the young boy.

Gavroche looked up, seeing the red of the leader's coat and turning on his heel to run away. He breathed heavily, trying to stop himself from crying again. He didn't want to see Enjolras or Grantaire. The only person he wanted at this moment in time was Courfeyrac. When he saw the two young men approaching he shook his head. "I'm not comin' back with you" he spat

"Gavroche, I know that you are scared for Courfeyrac and it's alright to be scared for a friend but you have to listen to me now. The patron-minette is making their way through the slum and Montparnasse is leading them. Come on now" Enjolras stressed.

The young boy's eyes went wide with fear as he found himself unwillingly seeking comfort and protection for someone who wasn't Eponine or Courfeyrac. "Montparnasse will take me to papa" He said biting down hard on his lip until he tasted blood. "Enjolras…"

"They're coming this way, Apollo" Grantaire said, keeping watch as he saw the Patron-minette making their way through the slum, picking pockets as they walked.

"Come on now, trust me" Enjolras said quickly taking his hand and running with him through the slum "We will get you back to Courfeyrac"

Gavroche whimpered, clinging to Enjolras' hand as they ran back towards the café, looking back over his shoulder to check that Montparnasse was not following them. Thankfully he wasn't.

"It's alright Gavroche, he won't come here" Grantaire said as they ran up the stairs into the café, all out of breath.

"Oh Gavroche" Eponine gasped running to the small boy and wrapping her arms around him "Don't you run off like that… I know you're scared"

Gavroche wiped his eyes, pushing away from her. "I know 'Ponine" He complained sliding down to sit against the wall. "I wan' Courfeyrac"

"He is resting" Combeferre said sitting at the table not far from the boy. "He is in a state of delirium; do you know what that means?"

"That he is confused, and tired and hot?" Gavroche said looking up at the young doctor and sighing as he nodded.

"He will get better Gavroche, Courfeyrac promised that he would be here to look after you, and he wants to keep that promise" Enjolras said gently sitting beside him. "He is fighting for you"

…

"Come now Grantaire put that bottle down. You have had too much" Enjolras said later that evening. Eponine and Gavroche were sitting in the side room, curled together in the chair as they watched Courfeyrac in his restless sleep. He had not regained full consciousness all day. Joly and Combeferre were discussing his treatment in the corner. Enjolras had been attempting to write a speech for an upcoming rally whilst Grantaire had made his way through multiple bottles of wine.

"What is the point, explain to me Apollo, of you writing that speech. You will not wish to attend said rally without the centre. And you know fully well that he will not be on his feet in time" Grantaire replied, a slur to his voice.

"Courfeyrac would want us to continue with our cause, whether he is accompanying us or not" Enjolras sighed looking at the drunken young man with a tired expression.

"You talk as if you are finally seeing the truth" Grantaire smirked

"And what do you mean by that Wine cask?" The chief said, the exchange between the two of them having attracted the attention of Combeferre and Joly. The conversation having become the centre of attention, no one had noticed the door to the side room opening, nor had they noticed the little boy standing in the doorway.

"That there is a chance that Courfeyrac is not going to wake from this feverish sleep, the thought that one night he is going to fade away and leave this world behind him, because you know that there is a possibility of that happening! Don't you Apollo! Come on now; tell your followers the truth!" The drunken was swaying on the spot through his rant, his every word breaking the heart of the child that stood behind him.

"Don't say that!" Gavroche cried "You're lying, Courfeyrac won't die, and he can't die!"

Enjolras, with a deadly look in the direction of Grantaire, clenched a fist in anger and breathed deeply to stop himself from hitting the drunken fool that stood before him. "Watch your mouth, look at him now" He growled.

Grantaire looked at the boy, who stood with tears in his eyes looking even younger than he was. He nodded. "Gavroche, I wouldn't tell a lie"

"Sit down and stop talking, sit and drown your words in alcohol" Enjorlas spat in his direction before taking a cautious step towards the boy. "Don't listen to him, he is very drunk and cannot think straight. He doesn't mean a word he says" He said softly.

Gavroche, looking down at his feet as tears blurred his vision, tensed as Enjolras placed his hands on his arms keeping him still as if preventing him from running once more. "He hasn't awoken yet, he will though won't he? When he's better?"

"He has to sleep to get the energy to make himself better petit, that's why he is still sleeping. When he has enough energy, he will wake" He said kneeling down to his height to look him in the eyes

Tired of trying to be brave for Courfeyrac, Gavroche felt his brave persona fade away as he gave a soft sob. "I need Courf…" He whispered through the tears. With a look into Enjolras' eyes which for once looked soft and caring rather than cold and passionate to the cause, Gavroche gave in to instinct, seeking comfort. He threw his little arms around the chief's neck, burying his head in his strong shoulder.

Taken aback by the sudden seeking of comfort and motion of affection, Enjolras tensed for a moment before carefully taking the young boy into his arms, bringing a hand up to stroke his hair. "Shh, petit Gavroche. It's alright" he whispered feeling Gavroche's tears on his shoulder. "It will be alright"

**And there we go, even the great Enjolras can break and move to comfort a child in need **

**Aww **

**Please review! **


	23. Days without you there

**First things first :D I just need to say Oh My God Thank you! My last chapter received over 15 reviews, the most reviewed chapter so far. I hope that this chapter does just as well :D I also hope that it satisfies the fluff requirement, with Gavroche, Enjolras, Grantaire and Combeferre featuring in the fluff. **

**I hope you that you enjoy this chapter. **

With a gentle sigh, Enjolras carefully lifted Gavroche into his arms and smiled softly in relief when the young child did not push his sign of comfort away. Making sure at Grantaire was making no move to approach them; the chief carried the boy to the corner of the room. The drunkard was the last person that Gavroche wanted to see right now. Setting him down to sit on the window ledge before sitting opposite him, Enjolras sighed. He didn't know how to comfort children, he wasn't like Courfeyrac. He was serious and studious, passionate for his cause. New before had he really made an effort to talk to the little boy but Gavroche appeared to like the leader's comforting words. "Gavroche" he began "Grantaire is a fool, under the influence of heavy alcohol. He does not mean what he says about Courfeyrac, I know he doesn't"

Gavroche nodded "I don't like sittin' there watchin' him, it's not him. He looks so ill and weak" He said wiping his eyes. "And… when he told me to get away he sounded like papa"

"He is ill, I will not lie" Enjolras replied "But he is fighting the infection. He is fighting for you. I think that he is thinking about you, he cares about you"

"I just want to him better" The little boy said "And for him to remember him again, I can't lose him"

"You are very close, that is clear to see" the chief nodded. "Can I ask why Gavroche?"

"If anyone else had found me when I was sick, they would have left me there to die" Gavroche sighed "Courfeyrac cared for me, no one ever cared for me before him other than Eponine. He seemed to like caring for me, and I liked havin' him there"

Enjolras sighed heavily, setting a hand on Gavroche's shoulder. "I understand Courfeyrac took you in as his own. And he really does want to care for you; he wouldn't talk to you like he did on purpose. He didn't mean it. He doesn't want to be without you." He explained. "That day he took you back to the elephant, he came back here and sat down setting his head on the table, he was miserable without you. And when your friends told him that you were in danger, I saw determination and the love of a father in him. He picked up his pistol, more than willing to kill if it meant that you would be safe"

"I missed him when he took me back, I really did but I thought it would be better for me to stay there with me boys" Gavroche replied. "I like living with him and Monsieur Marius. He has looked after more in the last six months then Mama and Papa did in five years. Will he really be alright Enjolras?"

"He is fighting Gavroche, when he is sleeping he is building energy to make himself better. The more energy he builds up, the better his wound can heal. He also has a high fever, but that will break when he is feeling better" Enjolras nodded "Oui Gavroche?"

He nodded. "I understand, I hope that he will be better soon. I miss talking to him"

"Every day, he is getting better" The chief replied

"Merci Enjolras" Gavroche said with a smile, leaning against Enjolras' side when the young man sat beside him. "Merci for talking to me, and letting me hug you, and carrying me. I thought you didn't like me"

"I've never said that I did not like you, have I?" Enjolras smiled. "To tell you the truth, I don't have experience with children. But you are not like other children that I had around me when I was your age. You like to be spoken to as if you are an adult. I think I can handle that"

Gavroche nodded. "You have to act like an adult when you are out on the streets" He replied. "And don't worry Enjolras, I like you, I don't like Grantaire though, he was mean about Courf"

"I'll get him to apologize when he is sober, he will not mean it if he is drunk" Enjolras said. "Now come on, you can help me sorting out these maps"

…

"Are you sober wine cask?" The chief said later that evening, when Grantaire was resting with his head on the table having spent the entire meeting sleeping. Gavroche sat by the window at the far end of the room, curled against Eponine's side as she stroked his hair in a vain attempt to calm him to sleep. She had spent the day at Courfeyrac's bedside, watching Combeferre and Joly care for him. They wiped his forehead with cold rags and lifted his head to pour strong medicines down his throat. He was so weak, so tired and so feverish. At this point, this evening, Gavroche was not settled in his sister's arms. He was watching Enjolras talk to the drunken young man despite his sister's efforts to pull him away from listening. "I hope your head hurts like cannon fire"

"What's bothering you tonight? No one listening through this meeting of the hopeless" Grantaire said, a sarcastic tone to his voice as he leant back in his chair "Come on Apollo"

"What is bothering me? Can you honestly not remember what you said hours ago?" Enjolras replied leaning over the table to talk directly to him. "The comment that left a little boy in tears, and left him coming to me for comfort"

"He has to know the truth, he can't spend every day thinking that he is going to have Courfeyrac there for him every day" Grantaire replied. "He is nearly ten years old, by the time that I was ten I was out working, not hanging onto someone to look after me"

"You didn't go through what Gavroche has been through" Enjolras argued. They all knew Gavroche's heart-breaking story. Enjolras just needed to put it into context that would make Grantaire realise what he had done. "Put yourself in his shoes. You are five years old, dependent and in need of care every day but there is no one there to care for you. The only signs of love that you get are the occasional piece of bread or scrap of meat from your parents along with a tankard of water. You have no toys, no one that is allowed to keep you company. You are unwanted. Then one day it changed. You were taken from your sister's arms and left alone to fend for yourself. At five years old."

"I understand that Enjolras, do you really think that I do not listen to a word anyone says here" Grantaire replied, giving a quick look over to the little boy who was staring at the pair with his blue eyes wide. "Of course I know his story, everyone here does. But that doesn't explain why he can't bear to take into consideration the seriousness of the situation"

"Listen to me you fool, right now listen" Enjolras grumbled, starting to lose his temper with the young man who came forward with little care for the words that tumbled from his alcohol stained lips. "Imagine you are a child who is sick and has spent trying to take care of yourself and three other children. You are sick and feel as if you are dying. If the rich were to see you they would pass you as if you were a rat lying dying in the gutter. Courfeyrac appears, and for the first time in years, is someone who comes forward to care for you. He saved your life. Wouldn't you be attached to him after that? Wouldn't you be attached to the person who showed you care and showed that there was good in people? Who took you in and treated you as if you were his own son!"

Grantaire, unwillingly, found himself looking down at the ground rather than looking up into Enjolras' fury filled eyes or looking behind him to see the little boy and his sister with their big teary eyes. "Of course, I see" he mumbled.

"Don't mumble at me Grantaire" Enjorlas sighed. "Do you remember now what you said? Do you remember know that you shouted for all to hear that you thought that Courfeyrac is not going to survive? Your mouth is too open, you cask for the wine, you do not think about what you wish to say before it falls from your lips. That was not the worst of it, in fact the entire statement could be considered as a matter of personal opinion, but now that was not the worst of it. You turned to that poor little boy and looked him straight in the eye, he was crying, but you still said that you would not tell a lie. Whilst you may consider being truthful as the right thing to do in any given situation, in this case you looked him straight in the eye and pretty much told him that he was going to lose his best friend, his guardian, the nearest thing to a decent father he has ever had!"

The room fell silent for a moment, with the chief staring at the cynic with pure fury in his eyes. He didn't care when Grantaire told him straight what he thought about the revolution or about their friends condition, but to state it so rudely and so blatantly in front of Gavroche was a step too far. The noise to break the silence was the padding of footsteps across the hard wooden floor. They were small footsteps, a child's footsteps. Gavroche had jumped up from his place in Eponine's arms at the window and sprinted across the room, weaving through the seats of the various Amis as they sat watching the heated exchange between Enjolras and Grantaire. As he reached the chief, a strong figure who towered above the little boy, he threw his thin arms around his waist, burying his face in the fabric of his bright red jacket.

Enjolras, sighing deeply, let his hand come down to brush the child's hair back from his face. "Grantaire, look at him, look at him right now and please tell me that there is something that you have to say"

The drunkard nodded, all effects of the alcohol that he had consumed that night fading away. He looked to Gavroche. The little boy looked afraid, almost broken. There was no light or joy in his eyes that should be seen in the eyes of the young. Those young eyes had seen more than any good adult should see in a lifetime. As he watched the child lock his hands together around the leader's waist, clinging to him as if he was a required lifeline, he knew he had been wrong to say what he had. Carefully, he knelt down and put his hands out to the boy. Gavroche did not move towards him, rather turned his head to face him as he leant against Enjolras' side. "I'm sorry Gavroche, I shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean it that way I just meant that he is very sick. I guess I'm a bit scared really, like you in a way. He's my friend too" He said. "No one can complete my jokes better than he can, you know that you find them funny"

Gavroche nodded. "You really didn't mean it, you promise? You don't think he's gonna die?"

"I thought it, because I was scared and I have always seen everything in a negative way. I don't have a positive bone in my body" He said. "Unlike you, children like you see everything in a positive way"

"You've gotta see everything in a positive way when you are out on the streets" Gavroche replied. "You've gotta hope that everyone is still there when you wake up the next morning. They could be dead from the cold or the hunger or someone could have taken them away"

Grantaire sighed and nodded. "I understand that now, I'm sorry. I understand why you need Courfeyrac."

Gavroche nodded, the slightest smile of forgiveness gracing his lips.

…

He couldn't sleep. It wasn't that he was not tired, he was. His eyelids were heavy and his whole body felt weighed down. He sat on one of the chairs beside Courfeyrac's bed, leaning on the edge of the cot staring at his friend sleeping. Courfeyrac's cheeks were red from the heat whilst the rest of his face was white. His curls were limp and his arms laid down his sides, fingers limply curled as if grasping someone's hand in his sleep. Eponine was asleep in the second of the chairs, curled fast asleep. The room was silent.

The door opened behind him to reveal Combeferre, the young doctor carrying a large bowl of water and a number of rags. "Petit, I thought you would be resting" He said seeing Gavroche awake.

"Couldn't sleep, so I'm just watchin' him" Gavroche sighed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to try and cool him down" Combeferre replied setting down the water and rags. "Do you remember when you were sick, how we put the wet rags on your head to make you feel cooler?"

Gavroche nodded. "I wouldn't let Joly do it, Courfeyrac had to do it"

Combeferre chuckled and nodded. "You were a demanding patient" he said, wetting a rag. For a moment, he paused, looking up to the little boy. Gavroche was watching him carefully, watching his every move. "Would you like to help?"

"I can help?" Gavroche said, nodding tiredly

"Of course, it might do you some good to help" Combeferre smiled. "Here, come here".

Gavroche moved around to the young doctor, who lifted him to sit on the side of the cot. "Here, take this and gently wipe his forehead and cheeks, it will make him feel better" Combeferre said gently as he passed a cool wet rag to Gavroche.

The little boy nodded, folding the cloth in his little hands and pressing the cool fabric to his friend's forehead as Combeferre laid a second rag on Courfeyrac's bare chest. "There we go Courf, does that feel better?" He said, although knowing that he was not going to get answer. "Please Courf, feel better. Wake up?"

"He will soon, the fever does not seem as high. He is really fighting Gavroche" Combeferre said as he watched the child brush curls away from Courfeyrac's face and wipe the sweat away.

"I hope so" Gavroche replied "I miss him. Is it strange to say that because he's right here?"

"No, I understand" Combeferre replied "You can't talk to him, he can't hold you and read you your stories. I understand why you feel like you miss him"

Gavroche nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he tried to cool the skin "Please Courfeyrac wake up please, I miss you"

**And there you have it :D**

**I hope that you all liked it and please leave a review to let me know what you think. Not only do I take everything that you say into consideration but also each review I receive gives me a huge confidence boost in my writing ability . **


	24. Alone without you

**Hello again everyone! **

**I hope you all enjoy this! It's fluffy like kittens! **

Gavroche fell asleep curled beside Courfeyrac that night, gripping onto his wrist in a gentle hold as if afraid that he was going to wake to the cot empty and his beloved guardian gone forever. He stirred upon hearing the sound of movement in the room around him and the gentle voices of Combeferre and Joly, the two young doctors there to check on the condition of their friend. The little boy, who to them was still fast asleep, did not open his eyes. He simply lay there, listening to them talking. He continued this act as he felt arms around him, Combeferre gently lifting the 'sleeping' child away from the bed and laying into the soft chair beside the cot. "Alright Joly, we should change the bandages now whilst Gavroche is sleeping" Combeferre said. "After all it was a joint agreement that Gavroche should not see this"

Being a street child for a large majority of his short life, Gavroche had never been one to do what he was told and to listen to those who gave the best advice. He made his own decisions for the most part, even though there had been a number of times that he come to regret the decisions that he had made. Slowly, hoping that neither Joly nor Combeferre were looking in his direction, Gavroche opened his eyes, wiping the sleep from them with the cuff of his sleeve to clear his view. Courfeyrac moved restlessly, his head moving from side to side as Joly held it up pouring a thick alcohol down his throat in attempt to calm him. Whimpers that made Courfeyrac sound much younger than he was crossed his lips as Combeferre removed the bandages. The view of Courfeyrac's wound had been one that had been kept away from the little boy and now that little boy could see why.

The wound was large, reaching across his stomach in a ragged diagonal line from below his ribcage to the other side of his belly button, wide and incredibly sore. It was a horrid sickly colour, sign of the infection and the bandages were stained with blood. Gavroche had to bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from crying out as some powerful force pulled him from the chair to stand, a whimper of fear escaping him as he froze feeling the eyes of both of the young doctors suddenly on him.

"Gavroche" Combeferre breathed stepping in the way of Courfeyrac to take the view of the horrible wound away from the child. "You were sleeping"

He shook his head, his face pale with shock as a sound that was a mixture of a cry and a choke escaped him, his blue eyes filling with tears. For a moment, he searched the room for Eponine before remembering that his older sister that went for one of her midnight walks. He shook his head, for a moment believing that he was truly alone as tears began to pour down his cheeks. "You lied, you all lied"

"Lied, what do you mean?" Combeferre said moving closer to him slowly as not to scare him away. He knew that Gavroche did not trust easily. He trusted Courfeyrac to look after him and too show him the love that his parents had never given him. He trusted Eponine to care for him. And he trusted Enjolras to show him that there were others who cared for him. "We haven't lied to you Gavroche"

"You did lie! You said that he was getting better, you said that he was going to be alright" Gavroche cried wrapping his arms around himself. In this moment, he only wanted Courfeyrac, the one person who couldn't come to him in this moment to wrap his arms around him. The person that he wanted the most was lying on that cot, the wound across his stomach. "He can't be getting better if it looks like that!"

Sensing that the child was working himself up into a state of shock and tears, Combeferre knelt to his height looking him in the eye. Joly, never sure what to say to Gavroche, stayed silent quickly wrapping a new clean bandage over the wound. "It looks a lot worse than it is; his fever is not as high as it was. You must have helped him last night, wiping down his forehead. The wound is healing, it is just that colour from the infection but we believe that his going away"

"You still lied to me! Eponine lied! Enjolras lied!" Gavroche cried, trying to move away as Combeferre attempted to bring the boy closer to him. "Don't touch me, you a liar. You don't really care do you?"

The young doctor sighed, quickly moving forward before Gavroche could move away once more and picking him up, bringing him into his arms. "Come on Gavroche, calm down now, let me explain this to you"

The young boy squirmed for a moment in his hold, pushing at his shoulders in a weak attempt to push him away. "Let go of me, no, I want Courfeyrac!" He cried looking at the young man lying on the cot. "Courfeyrac, wake up! Wake up please!"

Combeferre didn't say anything. He rather brought the boy closer, wrapping his arms around him protectively. With a silent look to Joly, he carried Gavroche from the room, sighing in relief when he felt the child sink into his hold, resting against his shoulder as his arms looped around his neck. He took a sit in the empty quiet meeting room, sitting the child on his lap squirming. "Alright Gavroche are you going to listen to me?" He asked, gently putting his hand under Gavroche's chin to make him look up.

"Are you going to lie to me again?" Gavroche said in a small voice wiping his eyes.

"I did not lie in the first place Gavroche" Combeferre sighed. "Wounds take a long time to heal fully, especially bigger ones. It is getting better, it looks much worse than it is. It does hurt him I will admit but it is beginning to seal and his body is fighting the infection"

"Why does it look so bad Combeferre?" He asked

"The skin was broken by the knife and that takes a long time to heal, the colour is a sign of it healing. The darker the colour, the nearer it is to normal colour the better." Combeferre replied allowing the small boy to rest against his chest and curl into his arms. "It is getting better, do you understand?"

Gavroche nodded. "I think so" He sighed looking down. "I just want him better so much, I want to talk to him and help him at the rallies again"

"I know petit, I know" Combeferre said gently, running a hand up and down his back. "His body is fighting but the fever is taking his energy as soon as the fever breaks, he will start to really get better. He will be able to be probably awake and you will be able to talk to him again"

"I hope it breaks soon, I don't like feeling like this" Gavroche sighed, tears down his cheeks as he pushed his face into Combeferre's shoulder, his body melting into the soft fabric of his waistcoat.

"Feeling like what?" Combeferre asked.

"Alone" Gavroche whispered

Combeferre sighed deeply, bringing a hand through Gavroche's tangled hair, a gesture he knew that he saw as comforting. "Alone? You are anything but alone. I know you miss Courfeyrac being up and about, but he will be soon. And you have Eponine, and the Amis" He said. "We are all here to look after you. Enjolras cares for you, and Grantaire does even though he doesn't show it very often. I care for you and so do Jehan and Joly. We are all like family here and we look after each other and that includes all of us looking after you"

"You promise?" Gavroche asked turning his head on his shoulder to look at him "You promise you are not just saying that to make me feel better"

"I promise Gavroche, you have to trust us more Gavroche. I know you trust Enjolras, I saw you both yesterday" Combeferre replied "You have to trust us to look after you"

"I do trust you" Gavroche sighed "You look after me. I just wish Courfeyrac was better"

"I do too. He will be fine, he is fighting. We can continue to help him. You can wash his face down with the rags and help with his medicine" The young doctor replied. "Feel better now"

Gavroche nodded, blinking sleepily. "Merci Combeferre, I think I understand now" He said, yawning

Combeferre smiled bringing the boy's head back down onto his shoulder. "Good boy" He smiled "Come on now it's late, we should lay you back down to sleep"

"'m comfy 'ere" Gavroche said through another yawn, settling in Combeferre's hold, leaning against his shoulder and closing his eyes. He pressed himself against Combeferre's chest and curled up small.

"Alright" Combeferre chuckled kissing his head and watching him as he fell asleep in his arms. Carefully, he moved to pick up a blanket and draped it over the sleeping little boy and held him close. He wanted Gavroche to know that he was not alone; he needed to know that everyone there was going to protect him. Admittedly, Courfeyrac would always be the one that he went to first but he needed to be able to trust everyone else. He knew that Courfeyrac was getting better. The poorly young man had reasons to get better, he was young, he had his friends and he had Gavroche, his boy. Courfeyrac cared greatly for the child, as if he was his own son, and he was going to get better for him.

Enjolras always gave to the café when he couldn't sleep. It may have been the early hours of the morning but he had made his way there to think and go over plans. He thought about the revolution, how they needed to find more people to join the fight for freedom and where the best place to build a barricade was. He thought about his friends and how they were willing to fight with him even if it meant putting their lives at risk. He thought about Courfeyrac, and how he needed his friend to get better. Courfeyrac had always been one of his best friends and was a highly important member of the group, he was the centre, the group needed him and Gavroche needed him more than anyone.

With a sigh, the chief walked up into the meeting him, his eyes falling on the sight of Combeferre leaning back in his chair, Gavroche asleep in his arms. It was a heart-warming scene, the young doctor holding the little boy close. "Is everything alright" He asked, quietly as not to wake the sleeping child.

"Oui" Combeferre nodded. "He was pretending to be asleep and saw Courfeyrac's wound. It scared him and he thought that we had lied about Courfeyrac's condition"

"But we haven't lied, have we?" Enjorlas asked lighting a candle to see his work.

"No we haven't, he was just afraid" Combeferre replied "I explained it to him and he calmed down. I think he is finally learning to trust us"

Enjolras nodded. "He needs too; anything could happen at the barricade. If Courfeyrac still wishes to fight with us. He has Gavroche now; he may choose not to fight to look after him"

"I am pretty sure that he still wants to fight. He wants to fight to get other children like Gavroche off of the streets" Combeferre said "That is what he wants"

With a nod, Enjolras sat rolling out the maps and burying himself into his work as he always did when he had a lot to think about. Nothing more was said between the two, the only noises in the room being the scratching of Enjolras' quill and the gentle breathing of the sleeping little boy. The disturbance to the peace came as Joly came rushing through the door, wiping his hands hurriedly with a rag.

"Is something the matter Joly" Combeferre asked looking to the younger doctor

"It's Courfeyrac" He breathed "I think his fever has broken"

**And you can all give a sigh of relief now: D**


	25. I'll wake for you

**Hey Everyone, I love that you all appear to still be loving this story :D **

**In this author's note, I thought I thought I would take the chance to say sorry for the longer update wait on Gavroche's puppy love, it's just that I have so many ideas for it I am struggling to sort it all out in my head and need some more time to sort it all out and get it down into something that makes sense. I apologise, it will be up soon. **

**I hope you all like this new chapter and I hope it makes you smile! **

Combeferre, although surprised to hear the news, smiled. Everyone around him now wore a smile, admittedly small at the moment, but the happiness was there. He looked up at Enjolras then smiled to Eponine who stood in the doorway having returned from her night time at the correct moment to hear the news. Gently, the young doctor stood carefully laying Gavroche back into the chair as the child still remained asleep. "Is Courfeyrac awake?" he asked looking to Joly.

"Not in this moment mon ami, but he is in a restless sleep" Joly replied.

Combeferre nodded. "Eponine come with me, Enjolras can you stay with Gavroche in case he wakes and you know that Grantaire will be here soon. He is always here at the crack of dawn"

"Of course Combeferre" Enjolras replied "When Courfeyrac wakes, I think we should let Gavroche in to see him"

"Absolutely" Combeferre agreed before following Joly into the side room with Eponine following behind. Enjolras stayed with Gavroche, listening to the voices of those in the side room whilst he watched Gavroche curl more into the seat as he slept.

As they entered the side room, Combeferre saw Courfeyrac stirring restlessly in his sleep. Gently he placed his hand on the young man's forehead and gave a sigh of relief. Joly had been right, Courfeyrac's fever had broken. Although still warm, it wasn't painful to the touch. Courfeyrac seemed more comfortable, his breath less laboured and his muscles less tensed in pain. "Courfeyrac" Combeferre said gently pushing his damp curls away from his face. "Can you hear me Mon ami?"

Courfeyrac, working through the limbo land between sleep and consciousness, gave a soft groan. Eponine, hope and excitement building through her, sat at the edge of the bed watching the scene unfold in front of her. "Come on Courfeyrac" She said softly, taking his hand. "We need you back here"

He could hear the voices, hear them around him as he laid there trying to fight against the urge to sleep. Although his eyes were closed, he could picture them there. He could picture Combeferre, his glasses slipping down his nose. He could imagine Joly standing there, concern written on his face and his cravat untied. He could picture Eponine and feel her holding his hand. He hoped, although he couldn't hear his little voice that Gavroche was there, sitting beside him. "Come on Courfeyrac, I can see it in your face, you know we are here" Combeferre said watching his friend in his attempts to stir.

He was trying, everything felt heavy. Were his eyelids suddenly made of lead? He gave a deep breath, squeezing Eponine's hand. He could picture her smiling. He needed to open his eyes.

"There we go Courfeyrac, come on just open your eyes now ami" Combeferre said gently.

With another deep breath, he could feel himself pushing through the limbo. "Ferre…" he breathed.

"Oui" Combeferre smiled "That's it"

Courfeyrac could hear them clearly now, Joly, Combeferre and Eponine. He wanted to see them. He wasn't sure how long he had been like this, hours were days and days could have been weeks for that entire time, he wasn't aware, nothing was clear at the moment. He squeezed Eponine's hand once more, trying to force his eyes open. Eventually, he began to see the light of the room around him, blurs of colours constructing the outlines of his friends. Everything was blurring around him, but he could see them. He was awake.

"Ah dear Courfeyrac, there we go" Joly smiled, adjusting the blanket around his form.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, you have been dearly missed" Combeferre said with a smile "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore" He breathed "How long have I been sleeping?"

"You've been in a restless delirium for a number of days, Mon ami, you had us all quite worried" Joly replied measuring out a tankard of warmed watered down wine.

Courfeyrac gave a small nod. "I can't remember" He said gently, now taking a moment to look around the room. "Where's my boy?"

"Well Courfeyrac, when you first went into the fever Gavroche was beside you" Eponine said brushing Courfeyrac's dark tight curls back from his face. "You didn't recognize anyone around you, and… well you scared him"

Thoughts of the young boy that Courfeyrac had come to love so much came to him. The image of his terrified face when he told him to go with Eponine to get away from his father, the way he had been crying when he first him hurt. Courfeyrac bit his lip. "I scared him… 'Ponine, what did I do?"

"You told him to get away from you, called him boy. He said you sounded like papa" Eponine sighed looking down. Courfeyrac looked terrified at the idea that he had scared Gavroche, caused him unnecessary pain and tears.

"I need to see him, where is he?" Courfeyrac said using all of his strength to push himself up from the cot. He winced in pain, his breath coming out in a hiss.

"Careful now 'Fey" Combeferre said, quickly putting his gentle hands on the young man's shoulders, lying him back down. "I will go and get him for you; he was sleeping when I left him, with Enjolras keeping an eye on him."

Courfeyrac nodded, allowing his head to sink back into the pillows, still holding onto Eponine's hand. "I didn't scare you did I?" He asked

"Not with your words, I was worried for you wellbeing Courfeyrac, you really did make us all worried" She replied.

….

Enjolras looked at him as soon as he saw Combeferre walk through into the main room. "Is everything alright?" he asked

"He is awake" Combeferre smiled. "He doesn't remember the last few days, including what happened with Gavroche. I came to get him, Courfeyrac wants to see him"

Enjolras smiled and nodded going to the small child sleeping in the chair, his feet curled up underneath his slight frame. He lowered himself to his height and placed a hand on his arm. "Gavroche?"

"Gavroche, wake up petit" Combeferre said gently

The little boy stirred, looking up at the two young men through sleep filled eyes. "What's goin' on" he said sleepily

"Courfeyrac has woken up" Combeferre smiled.

Gavroche went wide eyed, a smile falling onto his lips. "Really? He's really awake"

"Oui" Combeferre said helping the sleepy little boy sit up. "And talking"

As excited as Gavroche was at the idea of finally seeing his best friend awake again, fear crept upon him once more. What if Courfeyrac didn't remember him? What if he spoke to him like that again? Shyly, he bit his lip and sunk back into his chair. "Is he still all feverish?" he asked looking up at Combeferre

"No, are you worried he won't remember you?" Combeferre asked

Gavroche nodded looking from Combeferre to Enjorlas with a worried expression on his face. He wanted to see Courfeyrac, of course he did, but he couldn't stop himself from being scared. When Courfeyrac had last spoken to him, he had sounded just like his papa telling him to get away from him as if he could not stand the sight of him and never wanted to see him again. "He sounded like my papa, not like him, is he still like that?" he asked picking at the blanket that was still wrapped around his small body, keeping him warm in the early morning chill.

"No" Combeferre said "It's alright to be scared, but Courfeyrac really is starting to feel better. His fever has broken; remember what we told you about that?"

"When his fever breaks, he will have more energy to stay awake and get better?" Gavroche said

"Absolutely" Combeferre smiled. "It took him a little while to wake up, but he's awake now, he's been talking to us"

"He doesn't remember what happens when he last woke up Gavroche" Enjolras said softly, looking at the child. "He doesn't remember how he last spoke to you, and I am sure that he is sorry"

"Oui" Combeferre nodded. "He was asking to see you Gavroche, he tried to get up to come get you, but I stopped him and said that I would come and get you"

Gavroche smiled and nodded, still a little nervous but ready to see Courfeyrac. Nervously, he stood thinking for a moment before leaning against Enjolras' side, gripping onto his waistcoat.

"Come on Gavroche, it's alright" The chief said gently. When the child made no effort to move away from him, Enjolras nodded to himself before carefully lifting him and holding him. "Better?"

Gavroche nodded "Oui, Merci" He smiled, allowing his head to rest against the leader's shoulder as he carried him into the side room, Combeferre following quickly behind.

….

Courfeyrac heard the door open and quickly looked up, looking towards the door. He felt sore and he felt tired but none of that mattered to him; he wanted to see Gavroche. He smiled seeing Combeferre then that smile grew when he saw the child in Enjolras' arms. The sight of a small boy in the marble man's arms was humorous, never before had he seen the chief show a great interest in the boy. "There he is, there's my boy" Courfeyrac smiled

Gavroche smiled brightly, seeing that Enjolras and Combeferre were telling the truth. Courfeyrac was awake, and that cheeky smile was there, and he recognised him. With a smile to Enjolras, who smiled back and lowered the boy to the floor, Gavroche ran to Courfeyrac "Courf" he smiled

Courfeyrac smiled brightly, taking Gavroche's hand as he climbed onto the cot "There's my boy" He smiled, seeing his little face light up

"I missed you Courf" Gavroche smiled, carefully lying down beside him and resting his head on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his chest.

"I missed you too 'Roche" Courfeyrac smiled kissing his head "and I'm sorry for how I spoke to you before, you know I didn't mean it right?"

Gavroche nodded. "That's what Combeferre and Enjolras said, that it was all the fever"

"They're right, I didn't mean it. I would never talk to you like that" Courfeyrac said gently, wrapping his arms around him "You're my boy, and that's very special"

"I know Courf, It was just scary" Gavroche replied "Enjolras and Combeferre made me feel better"

"So I see" Courfeyrac smiled "Is the marble man broken? Carrying a child on your hip?"

"He wanted me too, and he wouldn't let go unless I picked him up" Enjolras smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah Enjolras carried me and I fell asleep with Combeferre holding me" Gavroche smiled resting against Courfeyrac's shoulder

Courfeyrac smiled and nodded looking up to Combeferre and Enjolras "Thank you for looking after him when I couldn't, it takes a lot to get him to trust someone new"

Combeferre nodded. "No need to thank us, we are brothers and a sister" He said smiling to Eponine. "We all have to look out for each other"

"Oui, we do" Courfeyrac replied running a hand through Gavroche's hair

"You should rest, you have been through a lot and you know that Grantaire will be here soon, he will want to see you" Combeferre smiled. "Gavroche, you can stay beside him like that if you wish"

He looked to the small child, his blanket draped around him, and smiled seeing him already sound asleep, resting against Courfeyrac's shoulder with his arms wrapped around him.

**And there we go **** I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought of it!**


	26. Holding you

**Hello Everybody! I am glad that you all liked that fluffy last chapter where Gavroche was finally reunited with his guardian Courfeyrac. This chapter is fluffy too! **

**I hope you enjoy this!**

Everyone had their place in the meetings. Grantaire, the cynic, would sit tilting back in his seat with a bottle to his lip, staring at the chief with his words having little meaning. Jehan, Joly and Marius would take in the information as they sat folding and preparing pamphlets. Enjolras would stand at the head of the table, giving his latest speech with Combeferre at his side taking detailed notes. In normal circumstances, Courfeyrac would be sitting on his other side, Gavroche sitting on his lap, listening to his every word and taking everything in, his quick mind developing plans but now Courfeyrac was still recovering. He spent most of his time asleep, recovering from the infection. He was out of danger now; he was just regaining his strength. Now Gavroche spent his time either sitting beside Courfeyrac with Eponine or sitting at the table beside Combeferre or Enjolras, trying to help in any way that he could.

The fever had broken three days ago, but Courfeyrac still wasn't up and about. The wound was healing well but the infection had taken his usually endless amount of energy. Any time he was awake was spent with Gavroche, keeping him company and trying to get a smile on his little face. He knew that Gavroche wanted nothing more than to him back to his normal self, picking him up and holding him as they helped at the rallies. It would be time before that could happen again. Whenever Joly or Combeferre entered the side room to check Courfeyrac's wounds, Gavroche would be there sitting beside Courfeyrac and holding his hand. Even if it was the middle of the night, he would be there.

Eponine knew that Gavroche wouldn't be happy nor would he be completely comfortable until he had Courfeyrac well again and beside him. She knew that he spent hours unable to sleep during the night, curled up to his best friend's side. She knew that the little boy still worried. She knew how Gavroche thought about things. He wanted to appear brave, to appear older than he was. He was only ten years old after all. When they were alone, he would seek comfort from her, sinking against her side as she pressed kisses to his forehead. But recently, she had been busy. Marius Pontmercy had her taking him to the Luxembourg, talking about an angelic girl who had captured his heart. As much as she wanted to be with Gavroche when he needed someone there, she felt that she had to do what Marius asked of her.

Gavroche thought about going to Enjolras or going to Combeferre, hoping that they would sink back into their protective roles and pick him up like they had before when Courfeyrac was sick, but he didn't want to appear weak in front of everybody else. He wanted to be like them, strong and brave like them. To do that, he couldn't be running and clinging to someone for them to hold him.

….

"This is what we are fighting for, for everyone to be seen as equal, for the wealth of the country to be shared to those who did it simply to survive not to spend on unnecessary finery. We walk the streets on a daily basis and see entire families living in a shack of fabric, unable to feed their children and unable to find work because children are seen as a burden. We see children living alone, spending their days searching for food to survive off of" Enjolras said, his words passionate and meaningful. "We are fighting to change this. The royalty of our country care not for the people of the country they represent but rather for the money that the trails of those people bring to their pockets"

Applause and many statements of agreements came from the men around him and he nodded. He looked to Combeferre for a moment, seeing that his attention had strayed from his detailed notes to instead watching the little boy who sat by the window, arms wrapped around his knees as he stared blankly ahead. It soon became clear that Gavroche had attracted the attention of the other students as well, especially that of Grantaire.

"What is wrong with you tonight?" He asked going to the child. "Normally you hang on Apollo's every word"

Gavroche turned to the cynic, scowling. "You don't listen at all; I know what he said tonight, do you?"

"Someone is in a mood, are you a grumpy boy?" Grantaire laughed ruffling his hair

"Stop it Grantaire, go away" Gavroche snapped pushing his hands away. He was tired, that was clear in his face. Bags had been growing under his eyes for a number of days now. Sleep hadn't been coming easily. He had grown used to sleeping in his own bed at the apartment, now he slept curled beside Courfeyrac. But how could he sleep easily when he knew that his best friend, his guardian, still wasn't well? "Go away Grantaire"

The exchange between the cynic and the children had attracted the attention of Combeferre now. The young doctor had been worried about Gavroche's lack of sleep and this moody behaviour was simply a sign of his exhaustion. "He's tired" He whispered to Enjolras "He doesn't sleep well"

Grantaire, rather than showing concern, was laughing. "Aww, is the little one tired" He jested "Does the baby need his sleep?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm two!" Gavroche snapped pushing Grantaire back and standing up from his seat, holding back a yawn "I act more grown up then you do"

"Leave him alone Grantaire" Combeferre said from across the room.

"Ah I was just teasing" Grantaire replied with a laugh as he looked at the scowling child.

Gavroche, less than amused by the cynic's teasing, stood quickly. He swayed for a moment on the spot in his exhaustion before using all the remaining energy to push Grantaire out of the way. "Stop laughin' at me" he grumbled

"Oh yes, he really needs some sleep" The drunken smirked as Gavroche stepped passed him and crossed the room to Combeferre. The child looked up at the young doctor as he approached him before leaning heavily against his side.

"Combeferre, my head 'urts" He mumbled into the fabric of his waistcoat.

Combeferre nodded to himself, gently bending down to pick up the small boy and bringing him into his arms. "That's because you are tired, extremely tired in fact" he said holding him with one arm and using the other hand to hold under his chin to look at his face. "You could get sick if you don't have enough sleep. Imagine that, you would be ill and Courfeyrac may be up and about without you, that isn't what you want is it?"

Gavroche shook his head, wrapping his arms around Combeferre's neck. "I don't want to be sick"

"Then you need some sleep petit" Combeferre said softly running a hand through Gavroche's hair, his soft curls quickly bouncing back into place. "Come on, lay your head down"

Gavroche blinked sleepily, feeling Combeferre's arms around him and allowing himself to sink into his hold, resting his head on his broad shoulder. "Merci 'Ferre" He whispered

"It's alright 'Roche" Combeferre said softly, gently starting to walk around the room, his movement slow and gentle as he ran a hand up and down the child's back. "I've got you, it's alright"

Gavroche smiled to himself, comforted by the movement and the hand on his back. He felt comfortable and safe in Combeferre's arms, able to relax into his warm hold and know that he would keep holding him for as long as he needed the close contact. Combeferre was soft and gentle. Maybe that came with being a doctor. But Joly wasn't like this. Gavroche liked Joly but he was more proper and clinical whereas Combeferre would let him sit on his lap and would talk to him rather than just work out his symptoms and send him to bed.

"There we go" Combeferre whispered walking towards the side room where Courfeyrac was already sleeping on the cot "Rest" He could feel Gavroche's warm even breaths on his neck, a sign that the child was finally sleeping. He smiled coming to the cot, trying to lay him down. Even in sleep, his grip around the young doctor's shoulders was strong; he wanted to know that he was still there. "I'll stay here, it's alright Gavroche" He said softly, unlacing the boy's hands from around his neck and laying him down.

"What's goin' on" Courfeyrac mumbled, stirring, his eyes opening to look at Combeferre. He smiled seeing Gavroche beside him.

"He was overtired and very moody, he needs his sleep" Combeferre smiled adjusting the blankets around the bed to cover both him and Gavroche. "I got him to rest eventually, although Grantaire probably thinks I have gone soft allowing Gavroche to fall asleep in my arms."

"He likes to know that somebody is there, he likes to be held" Courfeyrac smiled turning his head to the side to press a kiss to Gavroche's hair. "He looks so sweet there, and so young"

"I think we forget how young he actually is, he tries to act much older than the average ten year old" Combeferre replied, smiling when Gavroche gripped onto his hand in his sleep as he sat down beside the bed.

"That comes from his life on the streets, he tells me he had to act older" Courfeyrac nodded.

"Oui, but I think his want to have someone holding him comes from not having anyone there when he was younger. It is comfort to him, knowing that someone holding him loves him and cares for him" Combeferre said, closing his large hand around Gavroche's much smaller one.

"I sometimes wish I had found him when he was younger, four years he was on his own" Courfeyrac said, carefully moving his arm to wrap his arm around the boy without waking him.

"He is here now, and we can keep him safe" Combeferre smiled.

"Merci Combeferre" Courfeyrac smiled "For letting him see that he can trust you, he needs that"

**And there you have it **** Sleepy Gavroche and the sweethearts that are Combeferre and Courfeyrac **

**Please review and let me know what you thought **


	27. Back with you

**Hello everyone :D**

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, writer's block struck this week. I hope this chapter makes up for the longer wait; it's so cute and fluffy! **

Eponine, from her space in the corner of the room, surveyed everything that was happening around her. Enjolras sat at his table, maps laid across the desk as he concentrated deeply. Grantaire sat with Jehan playing cards as Marius attempted to tell them about his beautiful lady love that he still did not know the name of. Combeferre sat with Gavroche, smiling encouragingly as he carefully and slowly read through the alphabet in attempt to begin to teach the young boy to read. The entire atmosphere of the café was calm, no passionate speeches or drunken slurs. She smiled to herself. She had to find reasons to smile. Although she knew now that Marius was gone, lost in a dream world of the golden haired beauty, and therefore had no hope of ever being hers, she had to smile. She felt accepted by the group and was more than happy to sit and watch the activity around her. From her corner, she watched Gavroche, a smile on his little face.

"A, as in Apollo" Combeferre smiled pointing to the letter on the page "What is next?"

Gavroche, deep in thought, stared at the page of letters in front of him, tracing the letter B with his finger. Combeferre made it like a game; he had to think of a word starting with each letter to help him remember the alphabet. "B" He started "B, as in Boys"

"That's it 'Roche, very good" Combeferre smiled, writing down each word. He didn't have experience teaching a child to read, especially a child who should have been taught when he was much younger, but he thought that the alphabet would be a good place to start. "What's next?"

"A, B…C" Gavroche recited, happily bouncing slightly in his seat. To be able to read would be a new and valuable skill.

"Alright, C as in what?" Combeferre said looking at the excited young boy.

"C as in…" Gavroche said with a giggle "As in Combeferre"

"Or Courfeyrac perhaps"

Gavroche looked up from his alphabet work at the sound of that voice. Standing at the end of the table, looking strong and back to his normal self was Courfeyrac. Gavroche dropped everything, a beam on his face. Everyone was watching now. It was the first time Courfeyrac had left his bed since he was injured. "Courf" Gavroche smiled brightly, leaping out of his seat and running across the room throwing his arms around Courfeyrac. "You're all better!"

Courfeyrac laughed, kneeling down to pull Gavroche into his arms and holding him tightly, kissing his head. "Indeed I am petit, all as good as new"

"Aww, oh sweet" Grantaire smiled, standing from his card game to survey the sweet scene. "Father and son reunited at last"

A babble of laughter spread around the room, and everyone was smiling; even Enjolras had looked up from his work to see Courfeyrac sweep his boy into his arms. At the moment Courfeyrac did not chance lifting the child in fear of aggravating the wound, now he was satisfied with holding him. In the time from Courfeyrac entering the room, the atmosphere changed entirely from calm to celebratory. Card games were abandoned as Jehan, Grantaire and Marius came and patted Courfeyrac on the back, welcoming him back into the group as if he had been away on a long journey. Combeferre and Joly did the same. Enjolras smiled, seeing Courfeyrac make his way back to his normal seat with Gavroche tightly by his side. He nodded to himself. "Enjoy this time, no meeting tonight"

Grantaire gaped at him "He must be in a good mood" He laughed turning to the café owner "It's a celebration, wine please Madame"

Whilst everyone was bustling around him, Courfeyrac took the opportunity to sit down and draw Gavroche up onto his lap. "Combeferre was teaching you to read?" He asked, smiling as he tucked Gavroche's hair behind his ears.

"Oui, we are starting with the alphabet" Gavroche said showing Courfeyrac the page with the letter neatly wrote out, like a child would show a parent their school work. "A for Apollo, B for boys, C for Courfeyrac and Combeferre"

"That's right, well done" Courfeyrac said proudly, wrapping his arms around the small boy "What comes after C then?"

"D" Gavroche smiled, settling back against Courfeyrac's chest and resting his head on his shoulder. "D as in Duty, Enjolras said to fight for the country is a good man's duty"

Courfeyrac nodded. "Indeed it is" He nodded; glad to have his boy in his arms again.

"Are you gonna fight Courf?" Gavroche asked, turning his head to look him in the eye "In this revolution?"

"We all have to fight for what we believe in and I do believe in this revolution Gavroche" Courfeyrac said seriously. "You don't have to worry about that now, alright, it will be a long time before the revolution comes. It's you and me now, alright?"

Gavroche nodded, turning in his lap to cuddle against his chest. "I'm glad you're all better Courf" he whispered

"Me too Roche" Courfeyrac smiled stroking his hair

Eponine smiled seeing the two of them cuddled together like that before going to them, putting a gentle arm around Courfeyrac's shoulders. "It's good to have you up and about again Courfeyrac" She smiled.

He nodded "Good to be back" He smiled, gesturing to her to sit beside him.

Gavroche, staying cuddled close to Courfeyrac's chest, happy to be able to rest there again, leaned forward and pressed the page into Eponine's hand. "The next one is easy" He smiled "E as in Eponine"

"That's right" Eponine nodded, smiling proudly as she stroked her little brother's cheek "You clever boy"

"Combeferre's teaching me to read, then I can read the pamphlets we give out at the rallies, and take messages to help" Gavroche smiled

"Help in the revolution?" Eponine replied with wide eyes. "Roche that's dangerous"

"Courfeyrac will look after me" Gavroche smiled as he replied, tucking his head up onto Courfeyrac's shoulder.

"You know I will 'Ponine" Courfeyrac smiled

….

"Can we go home tonight?" Gavroche asked later on that evening. Since Courfeyrac had been injured, Gavroche had spent every night sleeping on the cot beside Courfeyrac or curled uncomfortably into the chair beside the cot. He wanted to go home, but refused to leave the café without Courfeyrac.

"I'll ask Joly and Combeferre, those two are protective doctors" Courfeyrac chuckled ruffling the boy's hair as he walked to the two student doctors. The celebration had died down now, the soft sound of drunken singing from Grantaire and Jehan still echoed through the room, soft enough now to be a lullaby for the boy. He yawned, walking to Courfeyrac and Marius and sleepily taking his guardian's hand.

"Home?" He asked, the one word question in a begging tone.

"Home" Courfeyrac smiled squeezing his hand and leading the sleepy child down the stairs and out into the street. "Soon, Gavroche, the scar will fade down and I will carry you. For now, you can hold my hand as tight as you wish"

Gavroche nodded and smiled, that was enough for him for now. Courfeyrac was back, the lively playful young man who gave everything for Gavroche was back. When they returned home, it felt alright again. Little had to be said as they changed to sleep, an old shirt of Courfeyrac's serving as a night shirt for Gavroche.

"Can I stay with you tonight, please" Gavroche asked looking up at Courfeyrac through pleading sleepy eyes.

"Of course" Courfeyrac smiled. To be honest, he had grown used to having the warm small form of the little boy curled to his side at night, the closeness was comfort to them both. "Come now, mon petit frère"

Gavroche smiled laying down into the soft pillows and moving close to Courfeyrac's form. "Does it hurt Courf?" He asked, feeling the young man's gentle finger's running through his curls "The scar?"

"Not now, it is just a mark to show what happened, you don't have to worry anymore petit chiot" Courfeyrac whispered kissing his forehead. "It's all in the past now"

**Translation – Petit chiot – Little pup **

**I thought it would be a good little nickname for Gavroche with links to little people of course. **

**I hope you all liked this chapter, please review and let me know**

**The person to give the 200****th**** review gets a Gavroche/Amis oneshot with a theme of their choice! **


	28. The protection of you

**Hello Everyone. Sorry that it has taken me such a long time to update this story. I have been so stuck for ideas and I have been so incredibly busy recently. Oh well, I hope you all like this. **

"Now Courfeyrac, there is a rally next week if you are feeling up to it" Combeferre said, taking his seat opposite Courfeyrac.

"Of course I am feeling up to it Combeferre, I have been up and about for two weeks now and feel more than capable to take part in a rally" Courfeyrac smiled picking up a pile of pamphlets.

"Can I come to the rally?" Gavroche smiled taking one of the papers as he moved to sit on Courfeyrac's lap and attempting to begin to read it.

"I don't see why not" Courfeyrac said opening the pamphlet for him "Do you know what this says, chiot?"

"Umm, revolution, against the king" Gavroche said, stuttering over the words, unable to read exactly what was on the page before him. "But I know what it's all about"

"What is it about then?" Courfeyrac chuckled

"The king, like all the other rich people, doesn't care about the poor. The poor are left to die on the streets. That's what we are fighting for, to defend the poor and get rid of the king" Gavroche said, his passionate words similar to those heard in Enjolras' speeches.

"That's right" Courfeyrac said proudly "You have a revolutionary heart in this little body"

"I want to help you fight" Gavroche smiled tucking the pamphlet into his trouser pocket.

"Help us fight?" Enjolras said as he rose from his table in the corner "As much as I like to hear the words I preach from the tongue of someone so young, I will not have a child fighting, especially not on the barricades"

"But I want to help" Gavroche said with a determined pout, narrowing his eyes at the leader as he crossed his arms across his chest. Courfeyrac could not help but chuckle at the young boy's determination and drive. A wave of pride flowed through him. "I may be small but I am strong, I'll fit in places that all of you lot won't" Gavroche said, trying to convince Enjolras that he would be able to help in the revolution. That was all that he wanted to do. He had spent the recent months, ever since Courfeyrac rescued him on that dark cold night, listening to these young students talk about the fight that was coming for them all. They were all so strong, so willing to fight and to put themselves in danger that Gavroche couldn't see a reason why he shouldn't be able to help them too. He had spent four years living in the slums, living alongside those the Amis were fighting to help. He was one of the people they were all so willing to help. He wanted to be like them, to fight and to win the revolution and show the king what was right and what was wrong.

"Delivering messages and knowing your way around is enough help for us thank you very much Gavroche" Enjolras said "This fight is going to be very dangerous and I am not going to put you in the middle of that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you"

Something happening to Gavroche? The swell of pride that was growing inside Courfeyrac at the little boy's determination suddenly tightened into a knot of dread in the pit of his stomach. That thought had not come to him until this moment. He had thought ahead of putting himself in the danger of the fight at the barricade but hadn't thought of what was going to happen to his boy. He wasn't going to take Gavroche to the fight; he couldn't put the child in that danger. He knew what could happen. Ever since the idea for a revolution had arisen, Courfeyrac had been willing to die at the barricade and some of that willingness was still there powerful and strong inside him. But now he had Gavroche. He wasn't going to abandon the revolution now, he couldn't do that. He had been there from the beginning. Unconsciously he found himself tightening his protective hold on the small boy, thinking deeply about what he had to do. He had to make a plan, a plan for his boy if he was to lose his life at the barricade.

"Nothing will happen to me, I'll be careful. I'm quick and ready to fight" Gavroche said determinedly "And I have all you lot to look after me, Courfeyrac won't let anything happen to me"

Courfeyrac, whilst proud that he had taught the child to believe in what they all wanted for a better country, felt sick. If Gavroche came to the barricade, he knew that there would be nothing he could do to keep him safe. He knew that the National Guard would be out for bloodshed, and in the adrenaline of a fight anything could happen. Looking at Gavroche now, he saw the fire in his eyes, the drive to be like them and to act too old for his little life. The innocence was there. Gavroche saw the glory, the smiles and the cheers of a rally. He didn't see what could happen when the fight started. Courfeyrac knew that they would not all live to the see the day after the fight. Courfeyrac knew that it may not be successful. Gavroche only saw the victory, and stood dreaming about a country where he could live in a real home and go to school. "I won't let anything happen to you petit" Courfeyrac said solemnly

"See Enjolras, I'll be safe, please let me help" Gavroche said pleadingly looking up at the leader with wide eyes

Enjolras, a man who knew that his friends were willing to fall in order to fight for the cause, was not going to be the one to put a child in danger. He wasn't the one to have the right to make that decision. Gavroche's parents were the ones to break the rights, putting their son into danger as soon as he was born. Now his guardian was Courfeyrac, and Enjolras knew that Courfeyrac was not going to be the one to put his little boy in danger either. "Courfeyrac" He said, standing tall with his hands folded behind his back "A word please, in private. Some words cannot be heard by such small ears"

Courfeyrac nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to Gavroche's head before moving him from his lap and standing. "Stay here Gavroche; don't follow please, not now"

"But Courf, please, I just want to help" Gavroche objected, gripping Courfeyrac's wrist in attempt to stop him from leaving.

"I know petit, I just need to talk to Enjolras for a moment" Courfeyrac said "This is serious, alright?"

Gavroche could see the seriousness in the dark eyes of Courfeyrac and nodded. "Alright" he sighed sitting back down and resting his head on the table as he watched Enjolras leave the main room followed by Courfeyrac.

"You know as well as I do Courfeyrac that the fight is going to be dangerous and full of bloodshed. " Enjorlas said. "I also know that you are not going to wish to put Gavroche into that, you love him too much to put that level of danger upon him. What are you going to do, not fight alongside us or leave him to join the barricade?"

"You say it as if I wish to abandon him" Courfeyrac said, standing tall. "I will do no such thing. Gavroche and I have been through far too much together for me just to leave him with no way of a future if I were to fall."

"Then are you to abandon this all now. This work we have done over the time to this point. You are the centre. You saw how we slowed and fell when you were ill" Enjolras sighed.

"I would never leave the cause behind Enjolras and I thought you of all people would know that. I am willing to fight and you know my own personal cause that I will be fighting for. Gavroche. I see children dying on the streets on a daily basis and I feel pride that I saved my Gavroche from such a fate. I will fight to save other children just like him" Courfeyrac replied

"Then are you, a father figure to such a child, going to put him in the danger of the National Guard?" Enjolras said.

"Of course not, I just have to think of something" Courfeyrac said, sinking into the thoughts of leaving his boy behind as he went to fight. "I will never put him in danger"

**Please review and tell me what you thought**


End file.
